Only Human
by Alpacalunch
Summary: My name is Sarah Abdul and I just moved to Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Gloomy. That is my first impression of Gotham. There is not much color in this city. Mostly different shades of grey. I have no idea why I decided to move to Gotham four months ago. After living together with my parents for 24 years since I was born, I suddenly decided to be 'independent'. I was determined to move out of Metropolis. To find a job. To open a business. I always wanted to open a bakery. It is time to fulfil my dream.

Three years ago, I quit working in a bank.

"_Bitch! You are fired!"_

"_You don't have to! Because I-I quit! I work here as a clerk! Not a hooker! But you just can't keep y-your hands to yourself!"_

"_Don't raise your voice on me!"_

"_Well, how about I give you another purple eye! B-BASTARD!"_

So, that is how I quit. I mean, when your manager keeps on groping you whenever he's near. I just had it. A good looking face doesn't guarantee a good heart. Other staffs don't even help me. I was so disappointed. I have fellow Muslim staffs there that don't even look at me. They don't even ask how I am holding up. And I can't even sue that bastard because he's rich. I bet he will pay everyone. And making up stories to save his ass. I will lose in court. So why bother?

I had a hard time after the episode in the bank so I just decided to help Mother. Mother is tall, maybe almost 6 feet, unlike me. I'm a midget. She is a bit on the round side. She has soft brown eyes and plump lips. Orange is her favourite color. Most of Mother's headscarves are orange. When we go window shopping, I had to talk to her into not buying another set of orange headscarf. She is soft-spoken but mischievous. She has a gentle voice and when she is angry she also used that gentle voice. Isn't it scary when someone is angry but doesn't look angry? She looks like she can kill someone with an angelic smile on her face. When at school, I was treated unfairly by a teacher because of our religion. The teacher would give me lower marks and he always harsh when talking to me. Mother went to meet the teacher and principal. I was waiting outside of office but when I saw Mother talking to the teacher, his face becoming uncomfortable. I don't know what Mother told him. I hope the teacher won't get fired. He has a family. After the meeting, the teacher went to me and apologized. After that, he taught in other class. At least, he is not terminated.

But Mother was never angry at me. Every time I make trouble during puberty, she would look so sad and it made me felt guilty. I tried to talk to her every time I had problems at school. She listened. She didn't judge me. She never forces me into anything. Even wearing a headscarf is my own choice. Now we are best friends. She has a humble facial spa at our house. Even though it is just a small business, but we never had zero customer every day. Though I only do some quick massage for the customers. And I can't do the facial treatments. You have to have a soft hand movement for that. My hands are too rigid. I worked with her for three good years.

Father works in a furniture store. I feel bad at him all the time. He is in his late fifties but he still carries heavy cabinets and sofa. He always comes home with sore muscles. Father is rigid and strict. But he always smiles for me and think that I am always a princess to him. He still calls me princess and kiss me goodnight when I was still living with them. Sometimes, he told me funny moments during work as bedtime stories. He always gets annoyed when I asked if his workplace has any attractive young male staffs. Once, I insisted on visiting his workplace. He was happy to see me but basically glaring at all the male co-workers. It was funny. Father is lanky, which is why I wanted him to quit the furniture store. He is a few inch taller than Mother. His hair is all gray now and his beard as well. He has a set of gorgeous blue eyes. He had a tattoo on his left shoulder. He got it when he was young, before he converted to Islam. The tattoo is a picture of a rose. It was beautiful. When I was still a kid, I would stroke at it.

I am happy to have parents like mine. I was protected by them. As their only daughter, I want to make them happy. I don't want to make them kept on worrying about me. I want my parents to retire from work and go on vacations. So I decided to move to a different city, away from my parents so I won't depend on them. Gotham. Father was upset, like he did when I had to live in college dorm. But I wanted to start my own live and I want them to spend time with each other. Sometimes I feel like I was a third wheel. They are too lovey dovey. I was very uncomfortable witnessing those too sweet moments, which they promised me that they would toned it down. Now that I am moved from home, they have the house for themselves, I might be expecting new sibling. New baby brother would do.

* * *

Around a week after I moved to Gotham, I got a job in an Indian Restaurant called Saachi's Favourite. It was a small family business owned by a very happy go lucky Muhammad Aryan. It was a cute tiny halal restaurant. The dining place has 8 tables, an office room, and a kitchen. My boss, Aryan, is a sweet shy man. He is short and stout. He is about my height. Five foot four. He has thick Indian accent, which sounds adorable to me. His dark brown eyes always crinkle with a smile, every time he greeted me. He accepted me right away, because his daughter will be away for studying abroad in London. And he really needs a helping hand. On papers, the restaurant was owned by him but in reality his wife is the law here. Saachi is very strict and blunt. Yes, the name of the restaurant is from her name. Because Aryan really loves his wife, even though she is basically a lion. Saachi is a slender gorgeous woman. She always took cares of her youthful looks. High cheek bones with deep dark brown eyes that make you know who's the boss. She is kind if you follow her rules. I quickly get into her good side after I gave her a shoulder massage on my first day of work. "You have dangerous hands, my dear. That's a talent," she said. I utterly confused. Never knew that a good massager can be dangerous.

"Saachi, two sets of Chicken filled Chapati please. The sweet spicy ones," I requested over the counter, so that I can prepare the drinks for the customers. Saachi was checking the stock of plastic bags under the counter.

"Sarah. There were 7 packets of the small plastic bag last night before we close. Where are 2 of them? I check in the system that there are no take-outs today." Oh no. You don't want to have a bad mood Saachi.

"Yeah. There are no take-outs today. I was cleaning under the counter this morning. I might misplace them. I'll check on them later. Can you please tell Aryan about the orders?" I told her, lying through my teeth. I know where the other 2 packets go. Aryan has a tendency to use the company's plastic bags to give remaining cooked food to the homeless without telling his wife.

It was not a huge issue but Saachi is… well… you need to tell her everything happened inside the restaurant. She huffed an annoyed okay and went inside the kitchen. I need to tell Aryan later to replace the plastic bags before all Hell break lose.

One of the things I love about working here is the working hour. 9am until 8pm but the Restaurant closes from 2pm to 4pm for break. We took the time to pray and to do preparations for evening time. Oh, I had told Aryan about the plastic bags as well. He instantly ran out of the restaurant with his wallet to buy some plastic bags. Funny guy. In the restaurant, the staffs are only me, Aryan, Saachi and Arjun, their 18-year-old nephew. Arjun is a sweet talker and a flirt. Thank God, he isn't a pervert. He was tall and has wavy hair. He took great pride on his hair. His hair looks like they are from a shampoo commercial. First time he saw me, he smiles like he meet his idol or something.

"_You don't always get to meet a Muslim lady in Gotham and you are not Indian. What are you? I like your headscarf by the way" he remarked. We are sitting at on the floor in the resting room near the kitchen. It was previously the office but Aryan removed all furniture (except a few lockers for the staffs) and placed a huge carpet. No shoes on the carpet, because it is what we used as a praying mat. Arjun was staring at me but he keeps a distance. Good manners._

"_Um… is where I-I came from important?" I can't even look at him in the eyes. I popped a breath mint in my mouth. I motioned the candy box to him but he refused by shaking his head. I ignored the compliment. Awkward Sarah alert._

"_Just curious. You've been working here for two weeks. And we never have a chat." He shrugged. _

"_Well… I was born in the Metropolis. A-and mother told me that I'm a mix of Malay, Chinese and Caucasion. Though I didn't get the DNA from father's s-side…" I said, smiling sheepishly._

"_That's nice to know. Well, I was born in India but raised here. I'm thinking of inheriting this restaurant since Ana did not want to take the business," Ana is Aryan and Saachi's daughter. He leaned in a bit. "See! It's good to have a chat once in a while. Oh look at the time. Almost Asr. It's my turn to be the Imaam this time."_

_I looked at the time in my phone and stand up to perform my ablution. I stopped my tracks when Arjun said something I didn't expect._

"_Or I can be your Imaam for the rest of your life" he snickered. I quickly turned my head towards him and he winked at me. I blushed. "Just kidding. I have someone already. Just trying to tease you a bit. You look like you don't interact much with people." _

_I just stared at him until he disappeared at the corner. What the Hell! My mind screamed. It was not funny. I almost throw my phone to his head. I sighed. I have to get used to this. I will eventually experience flirting men. He doesn't seem to be a bad person. Just a meanie._

That was my first impression of him, months ago. And still is.

* * *

It's Friday. And we close today. Peaceful day. I decided to spend some time outside. Maybe a walk at Robinson Park. I've been here for 4 months but I didn't really get to look around the town. I put on a black blouse and a light blue long skirt with leggings underneath. I'm feeling a bit fancy today so I wore floral print headscarf. At work I usually wear either a black or gray color ones. I wear my beige colored trench coat and then I went out of my apartment.

"Morning, missy," the landlady, Mrs Weller chided. She is a fifty-old woman and had been renting out the apartment for 15 years. A retired soldier. She's a brusque and sharp woman. Late rental payment and she will kick you out of the building the same day. Actually, more like she pointed her rifle on the head. You either pay the rent or become homeless.

"G-good morning, Mrs Weller," I squeaked, showing a closed smile. "I am t-talking a walk today."

"Don't come home late. Many creeps here," She grunted.

"Yeah… t-thank you. See you later. I think. Bye," I walked quickly out of the building. Sarah, you should be friendlier to your landlady.

I didn't see where I was going and accidentally bumped into someone. A little girl actually. I almost swallowed my breath mint.

"Hey! Look at where you're going!" she hollered.

"I'm sorry! Are you a-alright?" I blurted, crouching down to her level and trying to look for any injuries.

She ignored me and walked away, pushing her trolley. She looked disheveled. Her ginger hair is all over the place. And she is wearing a very dirty outfit. Does she have any guardian?

A small pot of plant fell from her trolley and rolled to my shoes. I picked it up.

"E-excuse me. You dropped this." I called, as I observed the pot. "I hope nothing is damaged," I try to touch the leaves.

"NO! Don't touch it!" She snatched the pot away from me and grabbed my fingers to inspect them. I swore I saw her sigh in relief. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"20 bucks," she smugly said.

"Huh?" I was astounded. I wondered where she got her sassiness from.

"20 bucks," she repeated.

"Okay." I took out my wallet and then I stopped myself. "W-wait the second. Why?"

"20 bucks. Or I will scream that you hurt me."

"But I didn't-"

"3… 2…"

"H-here! Take it," I blurted. She smiled a little and took the cash from me. And then she gazed at me with an apathetic expression and just walked away. With no thank you or whatsoever. That nerves. It's like she knows that I'll obey her. Next time I see her, I'll ask for her name and give her lectures.

"You shouldn't have given her the money," well, he sounds British. I turned around to the voice. Before me, stood a middle age man and a callous young boy. Both of them dressed classy, what are they doing in this part of the town?

"It's okay," I uneasily smiled at them. "T-thank you for your concern."

"Just a few seconds before you ran into her, we gave her 20 dollars,"

"Did she threaten you too?" I gawked.

"Ivy's nice. She j-just wants to survive. Like all the other kids on the streets." The boy remarked. So that's her name. I looked at the boy. He looked sad and lost.

"Surviving is good, but t-that was my lunch money," I mumbled the latter part.

"Alfred?" the boy said.

"I am not a charity, Master B," sassed Alfred. He took out 20 dollars from his wallet and hand them to me.

"No. I-I cannot accept that," I rejected. It was a kind gesture, but I don't think it's right to take it. There are more unfortunate people in the streets.

"She is m-my friend. Let me make up for her. I insist," the boy grasped the money from the man's hand and tried to give them to me.

"N-no. Please. I have to go. Really. Appreciate your kindness. May God bless you," I did what I am good at. Ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I walked and walked. Strolled and strolled. Window shopping. Observed other people. I found a Muslim store an hour ago and ask if I can borrow a place for prayer. Bless those nice people. I checked the time in I phone. 3.47pm. No messages. Mother and Father must be busy. Nah… I don't have friends now except for the people in the restaurant. I do have friends from childhood but I don't have their contact numbers. I shook my box of breath mints in rhythm with my steps.

I saw a massage parlor and tempted to have a relaxing time and maybe a quick shut-eye. I tsked and reminded myself of my financial situation. I should have taken the money from the duo this morning. I wonder what their relationship is. The man – Alfred – did call the boy 'Master B'. A valet and his master, maybe. Alfred is quite handsome despite his age and he looks fit, like he can fly like a butterfly and sting like a bee. Maybe he is also a bodyguard.

And then, something caught my eyes. It was a bizarre scene for me. A man was holding an adorable baby pig in his arms. Going for a walk too, I guess. He was wearing a dark green fedora and glasses. It is quite difficult for me to see his face with this distance. He crossed the road to this side. I follow him with my eyes. I don't always get to see people strolled with pet pigs. I was curious and decided to follow the Pig Whisperer a bit. I could hear cute oinks from the baby pig. About 5 foot away, I almost tripped. Freaking shoelaces! I went to the side behind a shrubs and ducking down to tie my sneakers.

Then, I heard a thud and a gasp. I looked over to the sound. An old man was looking at the Pig Whisperer in fear. I stood up slowly. Is he okay? The scared man spun around and walked away from the Pig Whisperer. Suddenly a muscular man appeared before him and used a taser on him. I gasped and hide. He just used a taser on the old man! "Do you hear that?" someone said, maybe the Pig Whisperer. I tightly closed my lips to avoid any noise from coming out, though I was breathing heavily due to my fear. After a few seconds, with caution, I peered at them again. The muscular man carried him to a van and the Pig Whisperer went into van as well. They are in it together! What do I do? I looked around. There were a few people from afar and they didn't realize that someone was abducted. I stood up again. Police. Yes, I should go to the police. I tried to run to find a police station, but I tripped and hit my head on the wall. Well, I fainted.

Freaking shoelaces.

* * *

Ow. Moving my head is painful. I blinked my eyes open. The sky is still bright.

"You woke up," someone said. I spun towards the voice. It was the redhead girl from before. Was it Ivy? Ow. My head. I touched my forehead and felt gooey stuff on it. "Don't remove them. They can heal the cut a bit," Ivy noted.

"It s-smells weird," I grimaced when I sniffed the slime.

"Yeah. It has my spit with it."

Ew… I cannot even complain because the pain on my head. I hope not a concussion.

I checked my own pulse. Based on my headache and erratic heartbeat, I might be in a concussion. I took first aid class years ago. My memory is rusty but I still remember some information. I need to get checked up. I realized that I was still at the same place where I tied my shoelace. I checked my phone. 4.31pm. I have to go to the police station.

"Ivy. I need to go to the police station," I breathed.

"How the hell did you know my name?" she responded, raising one eyebrow slightly.

"Call a taxi, please," I requested, but she wasn't moving from her spot. She just sat there and stroked a plant.

"Ivy. P-please. I'll give you another 20 bucks," at that she looked at me.

She walked towards the road and stand in the middle of it. What the heck is she doing? I could hear a honk and screech. A taxi halted in front of her and the driver was screaming profanities at her. Suppressing the pain in my head, I get to my feet and walk to the taxi while taking 20 dollar bills from my wallet. I gave them to her and ruffled her hair. "Thanks, Ivy." Now I have 50 dollars left in my wallet. Hope the police station is not far from here.

I get inside the taxi and told the driver to go the nearest police station.

* * *

I have never been to police station before. Now I'm at the GCPD. Gotham City Police Department. I go to a first blue uniform officer I see and told him what I had witnessed. He brought me inside the building and asked me to wait. A detective named Jim Gordon will talk to me. I leaned my head on the wall behind me and closed my eyes. I heard a sound of something being dragged on the floor and the sound stopped near me. I ignored it. My head is still throbbing. I feel something or someone close to my face and… sniffing me? I opened my eyes and was greeted by a young man with glasses. His face was inches away from mine. I backed away immediately. My face felt hot because of the close contact.

"When is a doctor feels most annoyed?" the man smiles at you. He has nice set of teeth. He is lean and tall. Way tall. I will look like a hobbit beside him. He is wearing a green stripe suit. Neat. The suit looks good on him.

"Sorry?" I politely asked. Do people nowadays ask riddle on meeting the first time? I looked at him, warily.

"When is a doctor feels most annoyed?" he asked again, slowly and still chirpy. I winced again touching my forehead. "By the way, those slimy leaves on your head are not really helping ease the headache. It only can heal minor cuts."

"My head hurts," I leaned back again.

"Of course. Your hand please. I want to check your pulse." Is he a doctor? He sat beside me and I automatically make space between us. He held my hand for a while. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Now, look at me." I looked at him and he has very beautiful eyes. Man. This headache is making me feeling things. My heart is beating faster. Thank God, he had finished checking my pulse. He switched on a small torch and lighted it over my eyes. "Yes, you have a mild concussion."

I groaned. "I have to make a testimony first. Thank you."

He grinned and walked away. Unique man. And charming. Hmm… what ticks a doctor? I am bad at riddles.

"Miss Sarah Abdul?" I focused at the new man. How is the people working in this precinct is good-looking? He had a small face for a man. A chiseled small face. Clean cut hair, smartly dressed and shiny shoes. He held out his hand for handshake and I took it. "I'm Detective Gordon. I heard you have something for me." And I told him everything.

"Does your head still hurt?" He asked and I nodded. "You think you can explain to our sketches artist how he looked like?"

"I-I can't really see his face. He was wearing a hat," I hesitated.

"We appreciate any leads. Wait here. I'll bring you a glass of water," he kindly said, flashing me a genuine smile, which I shyly returned.

"T-thank you, Detective."

I wasn't supposed to be listening but those detectives are unnecessarily loud. So the Pig Whisperer is using people's fear to murder them. What has the world become?

After I was done describing, the police sketch artist spent a few more minute to finish and pass the picture to Detective Gordon. Detective Gordon asked another officer to help him find the identity of the man. I wish I was more useful. I didn't even see the license plate of the van.

"Thank you for your help. I just need you to fill in this paper and then I will ask one of the officers to send you to a nearby hospital," he curtly said.

"Thank you."

With a dizzy head, I began to fill in the form. Just in case, I wrote down Aryan's phone number as well. Then I heard someone shouting. He had a southern drawl. Seriously, these detectives are rowdy. The noise added on to the pressure of my headache. They were talking about Pig Whisperer is taking another person hostage. They are trying to figure out where the Pig Whisperer will bring the hostage. And then they rushed out of the building. Do your best, detectives! I noticed a patrol officer was passing by me.

"Excuse me," I called to him. "Detective Gordon said t-that someone will be se…" I stopped my words because I was too shock. Oh God, forgive me! He was holding a bunch of arms in his arms! A stench smell reached my nose.

That's it. I fainted. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I opened my eyes. White wall. White curtains. White ceiling. Chemical odour. Definitely hospital. Or an asylum. I hope not the latter. My head is not hurting anymore.

"Miss Sarah? Good morning." A pretty nurse smiled at me. Morning? Oh no. I haven't told Aryan about this. "Your boss came by last night. A police officer had already filled him in about what happened." She said. Thank God, I wrote down his number. "You are good to go actually. But let me call the doc for you. We have to check everything before you go."

After the check up, I am free to go. I eat 3 pieces of breath mints, since I can't brush my teeth. I checked my phone. No battery. I borrow the hospital's phone to call Aryan. He was worried about me. I almost cried when I hear his voice. Suddenly I miss Mother and Father. Aryan told me that I can start working after having plenty of rest. But I'm not having that.

"My dear. Please. Rest well today. You have suffer enough," he pleaded.

"Aryan. I'm fine. The doctor said I'm fine. I can work," I insisted.

"No. You have to lie down and rest. Watch some romance movies or something."

"I don't like romantic movies."

"Then, play video games or something. If you are still wanted to work today, I will ask Saachi to talk to you now."

"NO! Sorry. That was too loud. No Saachi. My headache might come again."

"No work or I will pass the phone to Saachi."

"Alright! I will be a couch potato today. But I'm coming to work tomorrow. Say hi to Saachi and Arjun for me."

"Alright. Bye, my dear. Get well soon."

"Bye," I ended the call.

I was contemplating to call Mother but they will be worry about me. Because I will definitely cry after hearing her voice and then she will be panic and I don't want that. I called for a taxi and went to the police station. I want to know if they had arrested the criminal or not.

Once I arrived there, I was greeted by the tall handsome man. My heart raced as he grinned at me. A lab coat over his dark green suit. I wondered that he might be a forensic examiner. "You're back. Feeling better?"

"H-hello. Is Detective Gordon around?" I said, standing there awkwardly. "My head is f-fine now. The police sent me to a hospital last night."

"Oh. I heard you fainted. You saw some limbs," he simpered. I almost gagged when the images last night popped in my mind.

"I-is Detective Gordon here?" I asked again.

"He is at his table. I will bring you to him." He grinned and asked you to follow him.

"So what is the answer for the riddle last night? When do doctor feels most annoyed?" I questioned him too quickly, trying to have a conversation.

He stopped abruptly. I almost bumped into him. "When he loses his patients."

"… Oh. Oh. Patients. Patience." I got it and my lips lifted in amusement. "That is kinda funny. And lame. But funny." What can I say, I get amused easily.

He looked at me happily. "You went straight away here from the hospital. You are wearing the same outfit as yesterday. Nice headscarf by the way," he noted, scanning my outfit.

"Y-yeah. I wanted to ask s-something from Detective Gordon," I uttered, hoping that I don't smell bad. I sniffed my headscarf a bit. Also I tempted to smell my armpit but I stopped myself.

"Don't worry. You smell nice. And… here you are." He turned to the detective. I widened my eyes at the tall guy on what he had formerly said. He just complimented my smell. "Detective Gordon, someone is here to meet you."

I greeted Detective Gordon. The fine detective was looking haggard. Four empty paper cups of coffee on his table. He asked me about my condition and asked me to have a full rest. Well, he should listen to his own advice. I questioned whether they have arrested the criminal and he said they are still looking for him. So he is still free, living in the society.

"What about the hostage? Did you manage to save the hostage?"

"Yes. We were on time…" I feel like there was something bothered him. The creases on his forehead show that he was worrying about something.

"Please arrest him," I inwardly thankful to all police officer doing their best to capture criminals. One wrong step, the criminals might kidnap me – or killed me yesterday. I took my leave.

On my way out, I saw the tall handsome man again. He was talking to an officer. Well… more like telling him fun facts that he just heard from the radio. But the officer completely ignores him and cut him off.

"Shut up, Ed. Just give me what you got." The officer seized the paper from the tall man's hand.

The tall man gritted his teeth. That officer is rude. I remember having a few bad-mannered customers like him in the restaurant. Saachi told them off since I can't fight them. Saachi always remind me to stand strong when I'm right. To be more assertive. But I'm too timid. I can't do what she did. The tall man reminds me of myself. Do I always look that pitiful?

The tall man saw me. What should I do? I smiled and walked over to him. "Did you know that alpacas a-are therapy animals?" I informed him.

"Yes. They are very sensitive and intuitive animals," he beamed. I hope that would make him happy for a while.

"I like alpacas. I wish I had one. No, I wish I had tons of them. But then I will be living in a farm then," I laughed. "Anyway, t-thank you for showing me to Detective Gordon."

* * *

It has been a week after the Pig Whisperer. I went to visit Mother and Father yesterday and told them about it. They fretted and begged me to move back to Metropolis. But I told them I was happy in Gotham. The restaurant friends are very kindhearted. I still want to give Gotham a try. I haven't explore much there. There are still so many things to do and experience.

Goodbye was difficult. Mother was in tears.

"Please. Don't be sad. How can I go back to Gotham if I am feeling guilty?" I hugged Mother.

"Princess…" I turned to Father and he held both sides of my cheeks. "Be safe, please."

"I know. That's why I should go back before night time," I smiled at him and kissed them goodbye.

I took the bus, trying to cut down my expenses. It was raining. It is going to be cold tonight, I thought. I arrived in my neighborhood after almost two hours. I stretched my legs after exiting the bus.

"Well… well… if it isn't the 20 Bucks Lady," someone chided. Ivy was holding a large black umbrella and she looks cleaner than before. Someone had pampered herself. I bite on the mint candy inside my mouth.

"Hello to you too, Ivy. No more 20 bucks. And I have a name," I put my left hand on my hip.

"Bet you didn't have a boyfriend," she jeered.

I blushed. So what if I don't? I am satisfied with my current relationship status.

"My… name is Sarah," I said, trying to get over my humiliation.

"I'm still gonna call you 20 Bucks Lady," she smirked and then she just leave me.

Breath, Sarah. A little girl won't irk you. She is still young. She is probably in her puberty. Don't let her get you.

I marched to my apartment and spend my time playing jig-saw puzzle on the floor. Rain is getting heavier. I can hear thunders clapping. I hope the electricity will be al-

Suddenly everything is dark. Dang it! I checked the outside the window. The building across the street is dark as well. I glanced at the clock, 7.29pm. Still early. And I wanted to finish my puzzle. Maybe Mrs Weller has some candles. I put on my robe and headscarf and then went to her room downstairs. The hallway is awfully dark. Me and dark doesn't go well together.

Is this how the hallway usually looks like? Why is it so chilling? I use the stairs since the power is out. I can't use the elevator. I live in the third floor and I had reached the second floor now. With my vision disrupted, all my other senses are sensitive. I can hear wind whistling through the cracks at the windows. I feel goosebumps on my skin; I am not sure if they are caused by the cold air or my spinelessness. I heard a creak behind me and I whirled swiftly. I can't see anything so I waved my arms to feel a presence. No one.

"H-hello?" I whispered. No one answered. I gulped and continued going down the stairs.

"Hello."

I screamed bloody murder. Cold shivers ran down my back. Someone or something was behind me. I tripped down the stairs and sprawled away from the intruder. I covered my head using my arms.

"Please," I pleaded. Then I said some prayers asking for protection.

I felt a hand around my wrist. I immediately throw a punch in front of me but I was hitting air.

"What is going on here?!" It's Mrs Weller's voice. I feel flash light was directed to us.

"Mrs Weller! Help!" I hollered. I struggled to get my hand free and threw my fist blindly targeting the intruder.

"Weirdo! You're scaring her! Let her go!" she yelled at the intruder. She knew this person.

Finally I get to see the intruder's face. It was the tall man from GCPD.

"Thank God! I thought you were a murderer or… or a ghost!" I almost cried in tears.

I was still curled up on the floor and the tall man was crouching in front of me, still holding my wrist. He helped me standing up my feet. I think back what happened. That was an embarrassing moment. I hold my chest and tried to regain my composure. My face and ears are burning. I think I looked red like a baboon's butt right now.

"I apologized. I didn't mean to scare you," the tall man muttered.

I told him to forget about what happened. I was in shock (and shame) but he looks shocked as well. I glanced back to Mrs. Weller and breathlessly asked if she had some candles. She was holding a flashlight on her left hand and a shotgun on her left. I'm grateful that there was no need to use the one on her left.

"I have some candles," the tall man said, abruptly. He still felt sorry about what happened.

"The boy has the candles. I'm gonna leave you two. The electricity better be up by tomorrow or else," she went downstairs to her room.

I turned and glanced up the tall man. I can't really see his face since Mrs. Weller's flashlight is not beaming on our faces anymore. He didn't say anything. I wasn't even sure if he is looking back at me or not. A sudden thunder roar made me jumped.

"I'll give you some candles. They are in my apartment. Just follow me," I followed him, trying not to trip again.

"Didn't k-know that you live here. I'm on the third floor," I panted. I was still embarrassed of what happened but trying to break the uncomfortable silence. He stopped in front of a door and then looked at me. "Oh, I'll wait here w-while you get your candles."

"What stalks you by day, and is rid of by night? It hides in the darkness, revealed by the light?" He whispered.

I reflect on the answer for a while. "Shadow?"

"Correct," he sounded cheerful and opened his door. He came out of his apartment with a box of candles and holding up one lit candle. I can see his face now and he was grinning. It made me smiled too.

"What belongs to you but others use it more than you do?" He questioned. I heard of this riddle many times at school.

"Your own name. Duh!" I laughed. "M-my name is Sarah Abdul by the way."

"Edward Nygma."

"Thank you f-for the candles, Mr. Nygma," I took them from his hands. I feel excited to have a new friend. I hope he wants to be my friend. "I want to finish my jig-saw puzzle."

"You were solving a puzzle?" he gushed. Clearly someone is thrilled. I hummed. "Can I join you?"

My face changed. I barely know him. Well he works with the police but... I'm not sure if I want this person to enter my apartment. It took me a long time to open up with someone. Even Aryan, Saachi and Arjun never visit me in my apartment. He is nice to me so far, except for the time he startled me in the darkness.

"F-forgive me, Mr. Nygma. It's n-not that I don't like you around. I-it's not like that…" His face fell solemn. "Okay! Yes, you can join me" I quickly changed my mind.

"Really?" He wanted to confirm. His eyes were wide open with a twinkle of excitement.

"I have to wake up e-early tomorrow. So we'll have to finish before 9pm."

"Oh, that's fine. I can finish a 1000 jigsaw puzzle pieces in half an hour."

"O-kay," I said, dumbfounded and led him to the third floor to my apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I thanked God that I have dried the laundry this morning. Don't want new guy to see lingeries hanging around the living room. He was wearing a green night robe. I can see his t-shirt peeking out from his robe. A picture of a Rubix cube. I snickered in my mind. Of course, it's a Rubix cube.

Mr. Nygma is not much of a talker, like me. He didn't talk about himself and he didn't ask me personal things. He only asked me some riddles while we were solving the puzzle, which didn't long to finish. Thanks to him.

I made us lavender tea after finishing the puzzle. The candles in the living room made the atmosphere serene. The rain outside is getting quieter. No more thunders. At least I will have a good night sleep. We didn't speak but the mood was cozy. I looked at the time. 8.03pm. I looked at him. He was staring at the window. How to make him leave my apartment? I want to prepare my clothes for tomorrow and I haven't performed my Ishak prayer yet. And then I remember something. A trick I learn from my dorm-mate back in college. I yawned loudly on purpose and rubbed my eyes.

"You must be feeling sleepy already," Mr. Nygma murmured, while observing me.

"Y-yeah. My eyes are p-pretty heavy right now," I muttered, purposely looking down and still rubbing my eyes.

"I will take my leave then. Thank you for the tea and the puzzle," he responded. He stood up from the couch and moved to the door. I see him out and we said our good nights.

"It's really good to know you, Ms. Abdul."

"Please. Just Sarah. And it's nice to see you too, Mr. Nygma."

* * *

"Who's the guy?" Arjun took the knife from my hand. I was chopping some vegetables for the food preparation.

"Waalaikumsalam, Handsome Face," I looked at him annoyed. "Now give me back that knife."

"Sorry. Sorry. Should have greeted you properly first. Assalamualaikum, Big Sister Sarah."

"Waalaikumsalam. The knife, please."

"You are shining today. Looking so delighted."

"You mean I can't be happy? Give me back the knife or I'll tell Saachi now that you are playing with the food again." Telling on Saachi is becoming a habit now.

"I'm not! Tsk! Here you go. Share the details. I need details. His name. His job. His family. His friends. His house. How you guys met."

This guy is starting to bother me. I placed a carrot on the chopping board. And while smiling at him, I unnecessarily use my strength to slice the carrot. He gawked at the carrot, pursed his lips and then backed off to the dining room. Probably cleaning the area. Yeah, little boy. You better get goin'.

I thought Arjun was going to stop asking me. But he kept on pestering every time we cross pathed with each other. During our 2 hour break, he was quiet. We were sitting on the floor. I was leaning back at one side of the wall and he was at the other. He didn't say anything but he was staring at me with one eyebrow up. I can hear him asking me in my head. I grunted.

"I got a new friend. Just a new friend," I informed him finally.

"I am 100% sure that the new friend is a guy," he taunted.

"Yes. And he works at a police station. Very sweet and smart. He is basically an encyclopedia," I said.

"Hmm…" Arjun watched my face. What is he up to? And then he smirked. "You like him, do you?"

"A-as a friend, yes, of course. I like all m-my friends," I tried to keep cool.

"Yeah right. I can see right through you, Big Sister. You better get him before others will,"

"I d-don't want to have this conversation."

Arjun raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just telling you that you should do something to get what you want. Don't wait around. But I am happy to hear that you got a new friend. Maybe introduced us some time."

* * *

7.54pm. I was cleaning the dishes. I can feel the skin on my hand getting wrinkly. I have been doing this for 30 minutes now. I don't like wearing gloves; I can't feel if I had cleaned the dishes properly or not. Indian cuisine is greasy. I had to make sure to scrub away the oil. My tongue played around the breath mint inside my mouth, while humming a childhood song. "Sarah?" Aryan called me by the kitchen's door. I turned my head to his direction. My brows raised in question.

"We are closing the restaurant next Monday. You don't have to come to work. Ana will be in town and we decided to spend the day together," he smiled in eager.

"You will hurt your cheeks if you are smiling too much, Aryan," I chuckled. "Good news for me and you. I got the day for myself. Yes!" I pumped my fist in victory and got some soap bubbles on my face.

He laughed at me and went back to the dining room. Hm... What should I do the day after tomorrow? I almost finished the dishes when I felt a towel smacked on face. It smelled strong detergent.

"Wipe your face. You have some soap bubbles," Arjun nagged. I can see a glint of playfulness in his eyes.

"You just used this towel to wipe the tables in the dining area, right?" I frowned. He just shrugged. Eww. I threw the towel back at him. He swiftly avoided it.

"No work on Monday! Yay!" He suddenly jumped around the kitchen. "We should hang out together. Amal and I will go to circus performance. Wanna join?"

I have been a third wheel for 24 years and he wants me – ME – to join him and his GIRLFRIEND to a circus. Is he trying to ruin his date? I finished the dishes and dried my hands. And then I faced him with crossed arms. I am not really fond of circus. Most circuses abuse the animal performers. And I hate clowns.

"I have 2 extra tickets with me. Maybe you can bring your new friend," he showed me 2 tickets. Okay. That perked my interest. But I don't think I have the guts to ask Mr. Nygma.

"I don't have to pay anything to you, right?" I questioned.

He walked to me. "My girlfriend is friends with one of the performers. She gave her 4 tickets. I practically beg my girlfriend to give me the other 2 tickets for you. Because I care for your love life."

"He is a friend," I took the tickets from his hand. "Thank you," I said, merrily.

Arjun scoffed. "Your face says something else. It starts at 5. Don't forget. The address is on the ticket. See ya."

* * *

Monday arrived. I didn't get the chance to ask Mr. Nygma about the circus. I knocked his door last night and two nights ago but he wasn't home. The GCPD must be busy. What to do to the other ticket? Should I ask Mrs Weller? Nah. It will be uncomfortable.

I decided to stroll around a nearby park before going to the circus. I put on my green t-shirt with a cute alpaca print on it, a gray cardigan and a pair of blue faded jeans. I wrapped a green and black pixel design headscarf around my head and neck. I finished up a red lipstick and mascara. I looked at myself at the mirror. Satisfied, I put on my coat and went out of my apartment.

Robinson Park is quite deserted. Only a few people here. And most of them are the unfortunates - those who were homeless. I closed my eyes and smelled the air. The forest is actually fertile and thick. I pick a spot to take picture of the diversity of Gotham. A hollow city on one side, and a beautiful green forest on the other. From the lenses of my camera, I saw a familiar figure.

"Ivy!" I waved at her. She ignored me. I swear she was looking straight in my eyes. "Hey! It's me!" I jogged to her.

"No money, no talk," she uttered, looking me with those sassy eyes.

"I have a ticket for a circus. Do you want to join me?" I ignored her rudeness and asked her cheerfully.

"See. I know you don't have a boyfriend," she snickered. She never stop teasing me - reminds me of Arjun.

I decided to play it cool. "If you don't want to join… I guess, I had to ask other person to come with me. I was going to share my chocolate mint pudding I have with me," I showed her a paper bag. It has a cursive font of the name of the bakery on it.

Ivy is behaving differently now. She is thinking of my offer. She is looking clean like the last time I saw her but her clothes are still the same. Long sleeves green stripe sweater under the horrible oversize coat. But she still looks adorable. I smiled at her and pulled out a scarf from my bag. It was green as well with gold embellishments. I wrapped them loosely around her neck.

"Let's eat something first before going to the circus," I took her hand to find a nearby diner. "What do you want to eat?"

* * *

"Are you a baby? You have sauce all over your lips," Ivy retorted. I chose an Italian Restaurant which I frequently go. They have a Halal menu and I love their food.

"Yes, mom," I rolled my eyes.

"Boy problem, huh?" she implied, putting down her spoon and fork. "Tell me about it."

I bite the inside of my cheeks and raked my eyes around the restaurant. Half of the tables are empty. The tables around us are empty as well. It was still early for dinner. I waved at the waiter and asked for another glass of water. I looked at Ivy warily. She is resting her chin on her hand on the table. Patiently waiting for me.

"Heh. No. No boy problem," I laughed weakly.

"You have an extra circus ticket for today and you suddenly ask me to go with you. I feel like a replacement. Like a spare part."

"A friend. A co-worker friend gave me the t-tickets. He asked me to bring a friend. I don't have that many friends. When I saw you, I j-just thought that maybe I should ask you."

"You were practically dragging me with you."

"I didn't see you refusing," I reacted, raising my left eyebrow.

"Fine. You win. But I still believed that you have boy problem."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

We went straight to the circus after I paid our food. Arjun and Amal were already there. I greeted them casually and introduced them to Ivy. Arjun looked at my plus one in astonishment. He dragged me to the side.

"What happened to lover boy?" he probed, staring at me with widened eyes.

"There is no lover boy, Arjun," I harshly whispered.

"Sarah."

"I didn't get the chance to meet him. He was busy and I don't have his phone number."

"And here I thought you are a smart girl," he bemoaned, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

I saw Amal was being friendly with Ivy and then Ivy said something to her. I might have an idea what she told Amal (being a rude girl she is). Amal's face changed into an uneasy expression. I thought I should save the girl from Ivy's mouth.

"Forget about it. Let's just enjoy the show." I replied to Arjun.

* * *

Oh my God. I was on the edge of my seat. Those shirtless men in tights were swinging and jumping and flying in the air. My weak heart thought that they would fall. All my three companions are in awe. They gasped and clapped. Gasped and clapped. While here I am, clenching my fist, and praying in my heart that those men won't fall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Flying Grayson!" the ringmaster boomed.

I followed everyone and clapped my hands. I was thankful that the stunt is over. I looked over to Ivy. She was enjoying her time here. Her laughs made me feel like I had scored a goal and I want to keep that laugh on her face.

A red car came in with clowns in it. I just clapped, thinking it was part of the show. One of the clowns exited the car, staggering and suddenly ran to one of the Flying Grayson men, smashing a bottle on his head. Everyone gasped in shock. The clown and the Grayson man continued fighting and then all the performers started brawling. Arjun was cheering on the fights and I almost hit him in the head for doing that. I am pretty sure that this is not part of the performances.

"GCPD!" someone barked. I eyed the source of the voice.

Detective Gordon?

"Everbody freeze!"

* * *

"Detective. H-hi," I greeted Detective Gordon. "It's m-me Sarah? The one who-"

"Miss Sarah. Yeah, I still remember you. You had a slimy green paste on your face," he said, giving me quick smile. Wow. Thanks, Ivy. Unforgettable first impression.

"Sarah? Sarah Abdul?" a beautiful woman approached us.

"M-Miss Thompskin!" I smiled. She softly slapped my arm.

"I told you many times to call me Lee. What? Was it 5 years ago?" she questioned.

"Maybe," I shrugged timidly.

Someone cleared his throat and then we looked at Detective Gordon. I met Miss Thompskins – I mean Lee, five years ago. I took a first aid class and she happened to be the instructor. Lee is a lovable and thoughtful person. And she still remembered me. We only met during the 6 courses of first aid class. Now I knew she works with the GCPD now as a medical examiner.

She asked me to help her checked up on the injuries of the circus people. I was about to refuse.

"Come on. I would love for you to help. You're my best student," she claimed, holding both of my shoulders.

"We do need some help around here, Miss Sarah," Detective Gordon added.

"I'll ask my friends to go back first," I went out of the circus and searched for my buddies. I found them together and oh my, what a sight. Ivy and Arjun were having a staring contest. Arjun was glaring down on Ivy, squaring up his shoulders to look intimidating. But Ivy was not backing off. She even leaned closer to Arjun and furrowed her brows. The scarf that I gave her was still wrapped around her neck. Amal looks like she was trying to calm both of them down. I jogged and stopped right in front of Ivy. I pinched her cheeks. Then I turned to Arjun. He scowled at me.

"Arjun. I need you to drop Ivy back to town," I gave him the best puppy face I have.

"What? Not happening," he snapped.

"Please. I have a friend doctor inside. She is asking for my help to checking up the injuries on the performers," I begged.

"Fine. As long as little Ivy shuts her mouth," he sharply demanded.

I turned back to Ivy and readjusted the scarf around Ivy's neck. "I like you, Ivy. Be good," I whispered. I pinched her cheeks again and said my goodbyes.

* * *

Love affair.

That is what I thought, while listening to Detective Gordon and Lee talking. It seemed that two men were fighting for a woman named Lila, a snake dancer. Detective Gordon asked Lee and me to go home.

"I could come with you," Lee stated. And then she dragged me close to her. "We could come with you."

"Lee, this is police business," he objected.

"Come one, Jim. I'm dying to meet Lila," she said, her eyes begging to stay. And then she looked at me expectantly.

"Er… yeah. I'm curious too," I uttered, flashing a half-hearted smile. I am curious but I am also afraid.

"Miss Sarah. You don't work in a police department," he chided.

"Jim! Come on. Turn a blind eye. Just this time. If things get too much, we'll go home," Lee persuaded again.

Detective Gordon finally agreed. It was necessary having medical personnel as a precaution, he said. That man has a soft spot for Lee. They are adorable together. He just can't say no to her.

We went to a caravan, supposedly owned by Lila. It was frosty that night. I regretted eating mint candy. It added to the coldness.

The ringmaster knocked on the door, while I alarmingly was eyeing an enormous snake locked in a cage by the trailer. Please don't get out of the cage I prayed in my mind. A redhead young boy opened the door. He was puzzled by the strangers standing in front of him. Turned out that the boy was the son of Lila, Jerome Valeska.

"Jerome, when did you last see her?" Detective Gordon inquired.

"This morning. She was here when I left for the library," Jerome replied, rubbing his hands together. He looked concerned of why the GCPD is looking for his mother. The ringmaster soothed him by saying that we are searching for his mother because a fight broke out and his mother's name was mentioned in the investigation. He continued to add that his mother is fine and that she might be out having fun. I could tell that the ringmaster is hiding something from Jerome; from us. I took a glimpse at the snake again. The snake was prancing around in the cage. I hugged myself as some sort of protection.

Jerome retorted back that her mother would never get out without her purse and coat. He turned to Sheba, the snake. So, it's a she.

"She's distraught. She knows something's wrong," Jerome allegedly said.

He ran his hand over the cage. Detective Gordon agreed with him. I was watching the snake most of the time, she was restless. The ringmaster tried to convince us that the fight has nothing to do with Lila. He definitely is a bad liar. Detective Gordon and Jerome continued talking about the Sheba.

"Let her out," Detective Gordon remarked. WHAT? I looked at him in horror. All of us were flustered.

"Let her out," he repeated.

I stood at far back, away from the snake. Sheba slithered on the ground. We followed her direction to an old truck. There were stacks of hays around and on the truck. She slipped under a plastic cover and nestled there. Detective Gordon walked near the truck and removed the cover. I let out a shaky breath. There she was, the woman who we knew was Lila. Lying there, dead. Sheba was snuggling around her corpse, mourning about the death of her owner, I presumed.

Jerome wailed and fell to his knees. I can't bear with this anymore.

So I flee from the scene.

* * *

6.05pm. I flipped close my phone. Detective Gordon and the others went to a small hill to check on the original crime scene. I don't want to see any more blood so I decided to stay in a patrol car. Lila's lifeless eyes haunted my mind. I muttered some prayers, asking for protection and tranquil. Lila's son was in another patrol car beside the one I was in. Our eyes met for a second but I quickly averted my eyes. Go to him, Sarah, he just saw his mother's dead body. He shouldn't be alone right now.

Actually Mother had a miscarriage 14 years ago. I was looking forward to have a baby brother. Mother took it very badly. She would only stay in her room and moped. Father was patience. Always talking to Mother in soothing voice and tried to bring her out to her favourite places. After four months, Mother slowly became better and happier. My father was a ginger but now all of his hair is white. So Jerome reminded me of a baby brother that I never had. Though Jerome looked like a few years older.

Slowly, I exited the car and went to Jerome. The car door on his side was opened; I sat on a stack of hay nearby. "H-hey," my voice cracked. I motioned to him my box of breath mints. He took some and returned the box to me. "I'm sorry for what had h-happened," I uttered. His lips quivered.

"These mints are strong," he dully laughed. Tears escaped his eyes.

"S-sorry. You can spit them o-out," I spilled out, blaming myself for offering the candy.

"You're sorry too much," he bitterly expressed.

"Sorr-" I bit my tongue.

"You are not working with the police, are you?"

"No. I w-was a witness of a case, before. That's h-how I know Detective Gordon."

"What about the lovely lady?"

"I knew her y-years ago. I took h-her first aid class."

"Figure that you are too naïve for a police officer," he noted. I swore I a saw twinkle in his eyes. I wasn't sure what it meant.

I pulled my coat tighter. There are many meanings of naïve, innocent and foolish are a two of them. I hope not the latter. Detective Gordon and the others had returned from the hill. He offered me a ride home.

"Can't she come with us? To the police station," Jerome asked Detective Gordon. "I feel comfortable with her."

"She has nothing to do with this case," the detective replied sternly.

"Please?" Jerome pleaded, his watery puffy eyes looking at me. He had no one now, I thought.

"S-sure. I can come with you t-to the station."

* * *

Here I am in the police station. I was a little bit looking forward to going to GCPD. I raked my eyes around the precinct. Mr. Nygma must be in the forensics lab.

"Are you looking for someone?" Jerome asked. Detective Gordon requested me to stay with Jerome while he talked with his captain.

"N-no. I was looking for… t-the water dispenser. Would you like some water?" I said, giving him a small smile. He nodded. I stood up when I heard a snort. I looked at him quickly. Jerome was looking on the floor, rubbing his hands nervously. Who snorted just now? My brows furrowed. No one was near me except for Jerome. But why would he snort? No, it can't be him.

I cocked my head to the side, dismissing my thoughts and then I marched to the water dispenser and filled in a cup with warm water. I put the cup aside and continue filling in another cup.

"Knock knock," someone said. I beamed at his voice.

"Who's there?" I replied, I sounded too happy.

"Honey bee."

"Honey bee who?"

"Honey bee a dear and hand me a cup of water, please."

I chuckled and turned around to look at Mr. Nygma. I handed him the cup in my hand. That was supposed to be for me. I filled up another cup. I liked that our greetings are not regular 'his' or 'hellos'. He sipped the water in glee. The steam fogged some parts of his glasses. He muttered a thank you and entered a room. Now with a cup of water on each hand, I walked towards Jerome. I passed him the one from my right hand.

"I assumed you found the one you are looking for," Jerome stated.

"Oh… he is just s-someone I know here, other t-than Lee and Detective Gordon," I replied.

He nodded. I stared down at the water. I knew that I am interested in Mr. Nygma, I knew my own feelings. But I don't want it to be obvious to other people. I am not sure if he has someone already or not. Jerome and I were silent, waiting for Detective Gordon's next command. I noticed that Jerome kept on rubbing his hands together.

"Don't worry, Jerome. Detective Gordon will c-catch the killer," I said reassuringly, massaging his arm. Then I saw Detective Gordon walking towards us.

"Miss Sarah, you can go home now. I'll ask a patrolman to send you. And Jerome, you just wait in that room over there. I'll be there in a while," he pointed a room near the water dispenser. And then he walked over to the room where Edward had gone into. I assume it was the forensic technician lab. Jerome glanced at me.

"Can I have your contact number? I don't really have anyone outside of the circus. Just in case I need someone to talk to," he said. Jerome had this heartbreaking face that I can't help but agree to what he wants.

"Sure," I answered. I was about to tear a piece of paper from my notebook when he said to just write it on his palm. "T-there you go."

"Hope to see you soon, Sarah,"

"Yeah. Hope everything will go w-well for you. Bye, Jerome,"

* * *

I love tomato fried rice. It was Mother's recipe, and she made good food. I mean THE best. The dish is simple yet fulfilling. It was my favourite. I had an allergic reaction when I was a kid. It happened a few hours after a party. I ate so many things in that party. During treatment, doctors advised some food to avoid (which is practically everything in my kid me's opinion), since my family is not so rich, we can't do swatch test to know what kind of allergies I had. So Mother made me tomato fried rice without egg and it hooked me. So after that, she always made me that dish whenever I'm down to cheer me up. Now is the best time to cheer me up. The dead body of Lila and poor Jerome had clouded my mind. They made me appreciate that Mother is alive and well.

I was enjoying my food when my phone buzzed. Who would be calling at this hour? I thought. Flipping open my phone, it was a number that I didn't recognized. My finger pressed on the answer button and I put the phone on my ear.

"H-hello?"

"Sarah. It's Jerome," a low voice answered. "Uh… The GCPD called me to come back to the precinct today. Is it possible for you to come with me?"

He must be in need of some moral support. Detective Gordon might have leads in the investigation or he had found the criminal.

"Of course. I'll g-go to your pla-"

"No. I'll just go to your place. Can I have your address?"

* * *

Jerome arrived about 20 minutes later. He apologized for being a nuisance late at night.

"H-have you eaten already? I made s-some tomato fried rice," I asked. I cooked another batch of the fried rice for him. Though, I wasn't sure if he had the appetite.

"No. Not yet," he replied, playing with his fingers uneasily. I took off his coat and hang it on the coat stand. Perhaps he is not close with the people in the circus, which is why he wanted to come here to me.

"Please. Have something b-before we go. I-I could make you something else," I said, looking at his face worriedly.

"It's alright. I'll just have what you have," said Jerome, giving me gloomy smile.

I brought him to the kitchen. I sat in front of him, watching him eat. There was no need to worry how it would taste because he was eating scrumptiously. Nevertheless, I was happy that he was eating. I passed him a glass of water because he was basically inhaling the food. Jerome died because of food choking is the last thing I want.

All of a sudden, he coughed violently. See?

"Jerome, slow down," I said, tapping his back while he drank the water. I sat beside him and rubbed his back until his coughs ceased. "Jerome, do you have any other family or relatives?"

He shook his head. "No, just me and… my mother."

"What about the people in the circus?" I asked.

"Some of them are nice," he responded. But his face told me that he wasn't really fond of them.

"If you need anything, just call me or drop by here. I don't mind if you want to stay here as well," I reassured, while offering him a napkin. He had some rice at the corner of his lips.

* * *

When Jerome had finished eating, we went out of the building heading to the police station. We entered the warm taxi that I called 5 minutes ago. The ride to GCPD won't take long. I passed him my thermos flask that I brought from home.

"It's h-hot chocolate. You can drink it," I said. I gave him a small smile and then stared out at the window. The street of Gotham is not that busy. Rush hour had passed. Gotham is actually too cold for my liking but, hey, you can't always get want you want. The radio in the taxi is softly playing an opera song, _Vesti la Giubba._ Mother loves opera song so I knew some of them. I hummed along while my fingers are playing with the edge of my emerald headscarf. Turning my head, I glimpsed at Jerome. I was startled a bit because he was staring at me.

"It was a sad song," he said.

"It was," I agreed. I was worried that Jerome is feeling too miserable. "Have some h-hope, Jerome," I smiled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The Gotham City Police Department is busy as usual. Phones were ringing. Suspected offenders are banging on the jail bars. And the officers yelled at them. There was basically no rest for these law enforcements. Lee saw us and jogged to us. She looked troubled to see me there with Jerome. She called a uniform officer and whispered something to him.

"Jerome, this officer will accompany you to a room. You are to wait there until further instructions." Lee commanded. Then she faced me and said, "You are going to wait in my lab." She dragged me. My eyes never lose contact with Jerome's until I entered the lab.

Strong chemical smells attacked my nose. Mr. Nygma was there, examining some papers. He hasn't realized that we are in the lab. Lee pushed me down on a chair.

"Stay away from him," Lee accentuated.

"Who? J-Jerome?" I questioned, confused.

Our conversation finally got Mr. Nygma attention. He pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose while staring back and forth at us. I looked at him quizzically. But he just stared at me awkwardly. And then Lee told me something that shattered my heart.

"Jerome killed his mom."

Jerome is like a lost puppy! He can't be the one who did it. That woman was his mother! I stared hard on Lee's face, searching for any dubious hints. I released a shaky breath when I can't find any. She said something again but I wasn't listening. I felt betrayed, outraged and petrified. The sound of a door closed snapped me back. Lee wasn't in the room anymore.

"We found the murder weapon," Mr. Nygma spoke slowly. "Someone helped him cover up the evidence."

"Why?" I weakly asked.

"That's what Detective Gordon going to find out," he replied. "Ms. Thompkins is with him in the interrogation room. I can take you home if you want."

I stared at the thermos flask between my hands. The chair screeched against the floor as I stood up abruptly. I looked around the lab searching for something. There. I marched towards the rubbish bin and threw out the flask in anger. I was not sure why I did that. I just wanted to vent out onto something.

"Is there a room here that I can use for myself?" Wow. If I wasn't too angry I would have surprised that I didn't stutter in front of Mr. Nygma. My tone was a bit harsh. "Like, right now?"

"There an unoccupied meeting room," he babbled, standing up.

"That's fine. Show me. But first, where is the shower room?"

He showed me the shower room. I did my ablution there and went out. He was waiting for me. And then he led me to a big room. I had to move the tables a bit to make a space. I haven't performed my Maghrib and Ishak prayer. I unzipped my backpack and took out a praying mat and veil. Mr. Nygma was still there. "Are you gonna stay here?" I asked.

"I'll make sure no one disturb you. I'll wait outside the door," he replied. It sounded like a promise. I muttered my thanks and performed my prayers. I asked God to relief the pain in my heart and protect the people I care from whispers of the Devil. I ended my prayers with a final sujood. Carefully, I folded my praying veil and mat and put them inside my backpack. I popped a breath mint inside my mouth and walked out.

Just like he said, he is still there. I felt butterflies in my stomach because of his kind actions. He had taken off his lab coat. I offered him some breath mints and he took them.

"Feeling better?" he questioned, giving me a comforting smile. I blushed, mirroring his smile and nodded. "Let's go home."

"S-sorry. I was rude to you before," I apologized.

"It's fine. People here are worse than that," he said. I was about to say that it was wrong for them to do that when a hysteric laugh echoed in the precinct. Chills ran down my spine. We looked for the origin of the sound. I saw Jerome was dragged by a guard. He was almost out of his breath cackling like a maniac and then his eyes saw me. He stopped laughing but his cheshire smile doesn't falter. The feeling of irritation and fear crept back.

"Oh sweet Sarah, there you are! I was wondering if you had left poor me here alone," he mocked, showing pretend dejected face. "What's wrong? You always want to help me. You are always there for dear Jerome. Why the change?!" He continued mocking.

I cowered behind Mr. Nygma. Detective Gordon instructed the guards to take Jerome away. Jerome laughed again and he looked between Edward and me. "Don't be scared. I'm just going to ruin you, sweet Sarah. I'm gonna break you!" he struggled to go towards me but the guards held on him tighter.

I chanted a prayer and then moved from behind Edward with courage. "Things been unkind to you, isn't it?" I said, softly. He snorted.

"H-h-have s-some h-h-hope, Jerome," he quoted what I had told him in the taxi, but with excessive stutter. "Ugh! I almost vomited out my dinner! HOPE?! What a funny thing to say for something that shouldn't have exist in the first place!"

* * *

The journey home is quiet, just the voices from the people in a quiz show in the radio. I'm exhausted. Mr. Nygma didn't say anything after we exited the GCPD. He carefully parked his car near our apartment building. I practically had to drag my feet. We entered the elevator and he pressed number 2 and 3 for our stops. Before we arrived at the second floor, he handed me a paper bag. I peered inside, it was my thermos flask.

"He will be locked up in Arkham. He can't go anywhere near you. You're safe," he consoled.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll forget about me," I smiled weakly. The elevator dinged. "Thank you, Mr. Nygma. Good night."

"Good night." He looked and hesitantly wrapped his arms around me for a quick hug. And then he walked away when the door opened.

I knew he meant to console me. I don't blame him but I had to tell him not to hug me anymore. It is conflicting with my faith. I'm sure he will understand. I arrived in front of the door of my apartment, still looking gloomy.

"Cheer up, Sarah," I pinched my right cheek. I pulled out my key from my pocket and entered my apartment to have a nice relaxing bath.

* * *

I was glad that I'm one of those people who can sleep my stress away. It was a comfortable snooze, though once I woke up the images from last night made felt bitter again. Stretching my figure, I sat up and slid my legs to stand. Standing in front of the simple vanity, I looked at my face in the mirror. It was better than last night. Jerome, my mind wandered. Mindlessly, I paced into the bathroom to brush my teeth and carry out ablution.

The landline rang as I exited the bathroom. The sun is not yet up, who is calling at this time? Holding the receiver, I decided to pick it up and didn't say anything.

"Sarah?" the other line cautiously asked.

"Mr. Nygma? Good morning. W-what's up?" I probed. Why didn't I think about calling his phone line to invite him to the circus? We are at the same building and I knew his room number.

"I knew you would be up this time for your prayer. I was wondering if maybe I can drop you off to work later?" he asked. I could feel my cheeks burned at his offer. His thoughtful acts just made me like him more and more.

"O-okay. See you at 8?" I managed to say.

"See you at 8."

* * *

"You look better," Mr. Nygma said, striking a conversation.

"Yeah, I'm trying t-to look at the bright side. Which is why I'm wearing very v-vivid color outfit today," I replied and laughed a little. "I'm gonna think of rainbows and b-baby alpacas."

We reached his car. "Milady," he opened the passenger seat and bowed to me. I laughed.

I entered the car. He shut the door and went to the driver seat. I looked at him adoringly. He was wearing a dark olive suit with a white undershirt. His maroon tie has subtle design of jig-saw puzzles on it. "To Saachi's Favourite please."

The engine roared and he drove to the destination. He didn't expect me to work as a waitress in a restaurant. Yeah, so after a few encounters, we finally get to know each other. He is not really fond of Indian cuisine due to the strong smell of spices. We were talking about the quirks of my restaurant family. He asked if I fancy someone in the restaurant.

"Ew. No. Another one is married and t-then another one is an idiot. So I don't fancy anyone in my workplace," I retorted. "W-what about you?"

Blinking his eyes, his face is getting flushed. So he did have someone he likes. His eyes were staring on the road but they look like they were reminiscing a memory. His lips curved up, thinking about his crush. I was a bit disappointed, but I was prepared for this to come. Swallowing my saliva, I asked who the person is.

"Her name is Kirsten Kringle. She works as a clerk in the precinct. And she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met," he chirped.

"H-have you asked her on a date?" I asked. The forensic technician slumped at my question.

"I wanted to," he replied. Well, I guess we had the same problem.

"Be kind to her a-and give it some time. I'll pray for your success," I said, encouraging him to not giving up.

He looked at me, looking very happy that I got his back. "What five-letter word becomes shorter when you add 2 letters to it?" he riddled.

"Hmm… becomes shorter after adding 2 letters?" I ponder for a while and can't think of the answer. "Okay. I gave up."

"Short."

* * *

Arjun was just unlocking the restaurant door from the inside when he saw me getting out of Mr. Nygma's car. I can see him through the glass door. His jaw fell opened, like he had witness something improbable. I entered the restaurant while putting 2 mint candies inside my mouth and eyed him with my left brow up. His shoulder length hair is tied up under his cap.

"Uncle! Auntie!" he suddenly shouted. "Sarah had gotten herself a boyfriend!" Wait, what?

I smacked his shoulder and gave him a glare.

"A boyfriend?!" I heard Saachi screeched. There were some rustling in the kitchen. Saachi came out, holding a lipstick in her hand. There was a very prominent smudge of red lipstick from her lips to the right side of her cheek. Aryan came out a few seconds late, with flour all over his face and hair. Sneakily, I took out my camera and captured a picture at them. Arjun and I laughed at the married couple. Their confused face made it even funnier and we laughed harder. They finally get a glimpse of each other and started laughing with us.

I love my restaurant family.

* * *

Did I say that I love my restaurant family? Scratched that. All of them are busybodies and blabbermouths.

"For the thousandth times, he is not my boyfriend. He was just sending me to work," I argued.

"And that's what boyfriends do, Sarah. That's what boyfriends do," Saachi disagreed. There was no more lipstick smudge on her cheek anymore. I had helped her wipe it off a few minutes ago.

"Where did you get that from?" I incredulously asked.

"From Saachi's Guide To Marriage. Page 23," she yapped.

I rolled my eyes. "That book doesn't even exist." I said.

And then Aryan asked me about his job and financial situation. He said that although love doesn't require money, but comfort is. He wants me to live not worrying about debts or monthly payments. He then asked if he had met my parents to arrange marriage date.

"You know, on page 10 of my book…"

"You must be careful of the intention of men…"

Both Saachi and Aryan were talking at the same time. Tuning out of the conversation, I hid my face in my arms and leaned on the table. Someone nudged me and I don't need to see who it was.

"Scram, pest," I muffled.

"Now you have another two enthusiasts on your love life. Isn't that wonderful?" Arjun commented.

Raising my head from the table, I took out my flip phone. It didn't take me a long time to find Mr. Nygma's name due to the few number of contact list. I pressed the green button. It rang twice and then he answered.

"Hi Mr. Nygma. I'm s-sorry to disturb you. You know we talked about the people in the restaurant where I'm working at?" I stated. Saachi mouthed a 'that's him?' silently. "Well, they s-saw you drop me off and they think that we are an item. Could you please clarify to them that w-we are not?"

"Sure? I'll be happy to," he said, unsurely. An image of an adorably confused Edward Nygma popped in my head.

"I'll put you on loudspeaker," I pressed the loudspeaker button and turn up to maximum volume.

After a few moments, he began to speak.

"Um… Hi everyone. My name is Edward Nygma. I worked as a forensic scientist in the GCPD, but you don't need that information. Yes, of course. Um… I understood that all of you were under the wrong impression that me and Sarah are… in a romantic relationship. Well… we are not. I simply wanted to send her to work because: one, she is a good friend of mine and a good company. Two, we live in the same apartment building. And three, your restaurant is in the direction to the police department…" there was slight pause in the other line. "I hope that clears up everything. Do you want to hear a riddle?"

"Sorry, Mr. Nygma. Not now. Thank you for the d-detailed explanation. That is v-very kind of you. I'll be s-spending time with jig-saw puzzle tonight. If you want to join, j-just knock on my door." I said.

"Great! See you tonight then. Bye."

Snapping my phone closed, I smiled in satisfaction as I witness disappointment on their faces. There will be another time for my love story, guys.

"Your life must be so boring," Saachi patted my back. Looking back at the events I had experience after I moved here, I would say otherwise.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

And this is the third time Edward had come over to play with jigsaw puzzle. We are quite close now, I call him Edward, sometimes Nygma. The first puzzle (which was during his first visit in my apartment) was a picture of Mona Lisa, the second was the Solar System and now, it a picture of three smiling alpacas. We are halfway done now; two alpacas are completed already and the last one is still missing its head. I am very comfortable with him, due to the frequent meetings. No awkward stutters in front of him anymore. We shared funny incidents at work and laughed at them.

Sometimes he talked about Miss Kringle. That poor shy man. Listening to his stories about what he did to Miss Kringle, he was dropping very obvious hints and she might be uncomfortable by it. Last time, he was ecstatic when she borrowed a pencil from him. He called me, right after it happened. Edward is totally infatuated with her. I told him to try small sweet gestures, once a day.

"Greet her every morning, put a soft smile. No. Not a full beaming megawatt smile. Yes. Like that. And tell her, 'you look lovely today, Miss Kringle' or 'beautiful as always, Miss Kringle'. And then walk away. Pretend to be busy or something. Don't talk to her again after that, unless it is about work. If you met by chance or in a room with her, just give her a smile. Get her to approach you. You are always the one who come to her first, that's why she's not looking for you. Since all this time you've been giving her attention, she will notice when you didn't."

Wow. I think I can be a love coach if this strategy works out. Edward let my words sink in. He is thinking this too much. Hope everything goes well with it.

"Riddle me this. Look in my face, I am somebody. Look in my back, I am nobody. What am I?" I suddenly asked.

"A mirror," he beamed.

"Aww… Correct. You always get the correct answer. My riddles are stupid. Someday I'm gonna find a riddle that even the Great Edward Nygma can't answer," I playfully sulked.

"Good luck with that," he snickered.

"And you good luck with Miss Kringle," I replied. "Hey, why don't you write her a letter?"

* * *

It D-day.

Edward had written a love letter to Miss Kringle.

He is going to give it today as well. I hope he don't write down any inappropriate things. I'm worried about this. It was difficult to concentrate at work. I messed up a few customers' orders. Thank God, the customers were kind today so I wasn't in big trouble. I was wiping the same table for 5 minutes while staring at the time recorder. I was wearing my backpack already, preparing to sprint out.

10 more seconds before the clock strike at 2pm. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

"I'm off for my break. Will be back before 4!" I yelled, punched my card and zoomed out of the restaurant. The Gotham City Police department is a good 30-minute walking distance from the restaurant. 20 if I use the shortcut. Based on my running speed, I can reach there just a bit over 10 minutes. The drape of my headscarf flailed, following my momentum. Apologies went passed my lips every time I accidentally bumped into someone.

There! I can see the gate of the police station now.

I slow down my pace as I was about to enter the entrance. A familiar person walked towards my direction.

"Miss Sarah?" Detective Gordon said, questioning my appearance in the precinct.

"Hi, S-sir. I'm off to meet Edward. Bye," I exhaled, quickly passing him.

My eyes scanned the huge room, looking for a lean tall man. He just exited the lab.

"Yo! Nygma," I jogged to him. My thighs are burning from the sprinting. "Did you give her the letter?" I asked him while gasping for oxygen.

"Yeah. This morning. I'm just about to check up on her. She is in the Records Annex," he replied.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

This is it.

Standing in front of the door, I adjusted his tie and brushed off nonexistent dirt from his shoulder. Edward and I looked at each other and nodded in determination. He exhaled and took a hold on the door knob. Twisting the knob, he pushed it opened.

A few men were inside and there was a pretty lady with them. Is that Ms. Kringle? Oh I won't stand a chance competing against her.

Those men were having a good time, probably taking a break from heavy load work. One of the men had something in his hands. A card. He was reading it out loud. It sounded like a love poem. Oh no. I just realized it was a letter from Edward and they were making fun of it. Turning my head to him, I can see his face contorted in irritation. I was about to pull him out of the room, when the man who read the poem spotted us.

"Oh, hey! It's the writer himself," he teased. Ms. Kringle saw us and snatched the card from the man. Guilt adorned her face. "It's a real piece of work you got there, perv. I wouldn't quit your day job if I were you."

I stared at Edward and tried to telepathically ask him to leave the room.

"Rodger dodger," he saluted the man.

Clearly, the man was offended by him. Ms. Kringle asked the man to stop starting a fight. That man is a bully! I stood my ground, when my friend walked away. Ms. Kringle was staring at his disappearing figure, regretfully.

"What are you looking at?" the man barked at me. I gave him a stink eye and then leave the room, looking for my friend.

I found him in the lab, of course, reading some files. "Who was that?" I probed. He mumbled something incoherent. Not wanting to ask about the guy, I changed the topic. "You know… I think you are one step closer with Ms. Kringle," I said. At that, he quickly averted his gaze to me. His frown slowly turned into smile. "She was looking at you, when you leave. She looks like she is not fond of that man, whoever he is. Trust me. She will drop by in this exact room to talk to you. "

* * *

Edward saw me out of the building after I used the meeting room in to do my prayer again.

"See you tonight?" he asked.

"Sorry, not tonight. I promise to call my parents tonight. Been missing them and chatting with them will be endless. I might sleep in late today," I responded, cheekily.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

3.13pm.

I still have plenty of time so I can stroll back to the restaurant with comfortable speed. I passed by a flower shop. Ivy crossed my mind. I wonder how she had been. Last time, during the circus event, Arjun said that she rudely ordered him to stop the car suddenly and just walked into a dark alley without a thank you. I didn't get mad at Arjun for letting a little girl alone at night in the city. Ivy is a smart girl. Smarter than me. I know that she will be fine. On impulse, I turned around and entered the flower shop.

An overly friendly man greeted me. "Hi! How can I help you?"

He was giving me a huge smile, showing unnaturally white teeth. He was wearing bright yellow shirt and olive pants. His shirt says 'Plants are pets, too!' I told him that I'm looking for a house plant. He happily showed me around the shop. My mind becomes dizzy with all the different kinds of plant and how to take care of them. And he talks fast.

"Um… Do you have Ivy?" I asked. Ivy standing inside a pot suddenly appeared in my head. Aww. That is adorable.

"We do have English ivy. You can either let the tendrils hang out from the pot or let them climb up. Up to you. For starters, you can try a small pot first. It is easy peasy to take care of them. Let us sit down and I'll tell you everything you should know about Ivy," he sang. I was starting to regret entering this shop.

* * *

I eyed the pot of ivy in my hands happily. The restaurant is now about six blocks away now. My phone buzzed after I entered the restaurant. Edward is calling me. I accepted the call and, oh man, I had to take the phone away from my ear. It seems to me that Ms. Kringle met him. He prattled of how she apologized to him of the incident in the annex and how she liked the letter. Oh, I'm proud of him. There is hope for him. Though not for me. But anything for a friend.

We said our goodbyes and I flipped closed my phone. Time to go back to work.

My ivy's vines are now long enough to cover one side of the pot. It is Friday, and I am hanging around on my bed doing nothing. I had spent the entire morning cleaning my apartment, and that is enough exercise for me.

* * *

One night Edward called me. There was sadness in his voice. I have never heard someone called my name with such grief other than my parents.

"Edward? Are you in your room? Do you want me to come over?" I asked.

"Will you?" he croaked.

"Give me a minute," I ended the call. And put on an instant hijab that my mother had bought from Malaysia. It is very convenient for urgent situations. I decided to give some of my leftover lunch to Edward. Locking my apartment door, I went down to Edward's.

He opened the door the second I knocked. He was still wearing his suit. His usually straight back slumped in depression. We sat on his couch and I patiently waited for him to speak first. After a few minutes, he revealed that Ms. Kringle has a new boyfriend and he complaint that there is no hope for him after all. "She will never like me," he said. I don't know how to comfort him. The only thing that escaped my lips is a sorry. It is nobody's fault that she is not attracted to him. I was about to say something when he suddenly grunted in anger. I jumped in surprised.

"Why her new boyfriend can't be me?!" he roared, hitting the cushion on his side. "I was about to ask her to have dinner with me. But there is this… Tom!" he spat out the name in disgust. I stared at him wide eyed, unsure what to do. "You know, this is the time when you should hug me and comfort me," he snapped.

"You know I don't hug men, right?" I slowly responded.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. It's your religion thingy. How can you live with that so many restrictions anyway?" he responded.

"Edward, it's my choice," I calmly said.

"What's good did that headpiece give you anyway?"

Okay, I don't like where this conversation is going.

"I'm going to let you cool down before this becomes a fight between us. Because I don't want to fight with you. I brought you chicken soup. You can eat while you mope," I bitterly uttered. After putting the container on the table, I stormed out of his apartment.

* * *

Edward hadn't talk to me again after last night. I hope he is okay by now. Remembering what he said about my belief made me feel disappointed at him. And I thought he was smarter than this. I rolled under the sheet and took a nap to forget the problem.

The next day, Edward and I were still not in talking terms. Jim (yes, I could call him by his first name now) and Lee were eating lunch in Saachi's Favourite. They are such a cute couple and it's always funny when Lee teased Jim. Also, I never knew that Jim was not the spicy type. Lee challenged him to eat a hot spicy dish that she chose. His face changed after the first bite, but, Jim being Jim, wanting to be the tough guy that we know, pretended to be alright. Though the second bite set him off. He inhaled a glass of water in seconds! I rushed to pour him a cold lassi.

"That food should go to jail for attempted murder," He said, breathless, after chucking down the lassi.

"Yeah, you almost end up getting examined in my lab," Lee replied, humorly.

"Ha-ha!"

Jim thanked me for the help and then I leave them for their privacy.

In the kitchen, I was staring at my phone. And then Edward's name popped on the screen suddenly. Wow. Good timing. He had sent me message. I bite onto the breath mint in my mouth nervously.

_I apologize for what I said few nights ago. _

_Can I go to your place tonight?_

_I bought a new jig-saw puzzle just now_

Before I could reply him, Saachi called for me, saying that some customers had come. I flicked off my phone and put it in my pocket.

The customers that just came in are a bunch of crooks. There are four of them. I remember some of the faces; they had made some trouble around the business area, but they never get in here until now. Flashing a fake smile, I greeted them and handed them the menu.

"I would like to order now," a good-looking bald man said. He seems to be the leader in this pack. I think he was also the youngest among them. He had black round ear piercings and an eagle tattoo decorated the left side of his head.

"What can I get you?" I politely asked.

"First, take off that thing of your head. And then take off that cardigan. Oh, I would also like you to sit on lap here. For my dessert, how about a little kiss on the lips?" he haughtily said. I felt his dark eyes undressing me. I gulped and began to panic.

"We don't h-have that here, sir," I squeaked.

"You know, there are words in the streets. A new maiden. A pretty one, too. And that's you," he pointed at me. His men snickered. "After seeing you, I wonder if those under the excessive outfit are as pretty as your face."

"Believe m-me. Y-y-you'd be disappointed," I shook. Slowly, I walked backwards.

I tried to dash away but he managed to snatch me by the wrist. I yelped when my butt ended up sitting on his lap with my right side on his chest. His strong arms bound around me while I tried to struggle free. Suddenly he took out a dagger and put it under my chin. My heart hammered in my chest. I kept saying prayers in my heart. This guy is different from that pervert manager years ago, he was more dangerous and solid. I can fight the manager, but not this one. If it was the manager who is holding me right now, I'd give him my elbow.

"I suggest you let the kind lady go," Jim voiced out. Arjun was standing behind Jim looking ready if anything bad would happen. I watched Jim flash his badge. He looked at them sternly and cautiously. I breathed out his name, begging for him to help me out of this situation.

"I just want to have a chat with her. There is no problem here, Jim," he said, purposely emphasized on Jim's name. And then he inhaled deeply in my neck. Jim took a step but Baldy's minions all took out their guns. "I want to tell you a complaint I have in these past few weeks. Every day, our food supply is always mysteriously gone missing. Not only that, some of my business supplies is missing too. I own a… some sort of agriculture business. None of my boys admitted stealing them. So I set a trap."

What is he going on with this? I thought. I don't know anything about stealing anyone's supplies. I was still watching Jim. I believe he is the only one who can save me, so I was waiting for any sign from him.

"And we caught the thief. A vulgar ginger girl. Almost shoot her," he snickered, when I trashed in his embrace. I swear, if he hurt Ivy… "Calm down. She's alright. One of my men saw you with her eating in an Italian restaurant. I thought maybe you will pay for everything she steals. Now after seeing you, I might keep you for myself. What do you think hun?"

He signaled one of his men; stout one eyed man with overgrown beard. He went outside for a minute and came back with a girl on his right shoulder.

"Ivy!" I shouted. The man threw her on the floor. She was tied up on her wrist and ankles. A reddish mark was on her cheek. "Take me and leave her here!"

"As you wish," he whispered. I gritted my teeth in disgust. "Now ask the boy scout to leave." He removed the blade from my throat.

"Jim… I'll be fine," I said to Jim. He was looking at me and the subtly and quickly looked behind me and then back at me. Wait. Was that a signal? "Just make sure Ivy is okay."

"Okay. Everything will be okay. I promise," he vowed. Say no more, I trust the man.

I closed my eyes and drove my forehead to Baldy's face. Take that! I was dizzy from the impact. His arm slacked a bit and I trashed harshly. Then guns fired in the restaurant. As fast as I can I rolled onto the floor to reach Ivy. I cover her body using mine until the shootings stopped.

Everything went still.

Cautiously I lifted my body and looked around. All the crooks are dead. I stared down at the little girl lying before me. She closed her eyes tightly and was clutching my shirt in her hands. I stroke her hair, feeling grateful that she is alright. I hear Detective Bullocks' voice behind me, asking if everyone's okay. So Detective Bullock was the signal. I let my body lie down beside Ivy, feeling relief that everything is over.

"Hey. The lady is bleeding," someone said. That's definitely not Detective Bullocks. I found the source of the voice. A girl around Ivy's age with leather outfit and very curly pixie cut hair was looking at me. When I tried to escape from Baldy's embrace, he managed to graze the dagger at my side. Lee rushed to me to check the wound. My restaurant family came after, asking if I'm okay. I grabbed Lee's wrist suddenly.

"Check on Ivy first," I mouthed. I touched the cut on my left side of my stomach. "It's not deep. Check her first. Just let me lay down here for a while."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Oh God. When will he stop asking? The intern doctor, Sanchez, who was doing the stitches, kept on asking about Lee, since she accompanied me and Ivy to the hospital. Apparently, they have met once in college.

Thirty minutes ago, Lee gave him a brief of the conditions of both us. Ivy is now resting on the bed beside me. I touched my forehead; there's a lump. I already have a scar because of the Pig Whisperer, and now Baldy's adding another one.

Now that Lee had left, Doctor Sanchez kept on asking about her. I gave him indirect answers, which were mostly 'yeses', 'maybes' and 'I don't knows'. I rolled my eyes and turned to Ivy. She was watching me. I gave her a grim face to cheer her up and the corners of her lips rose a bit. I had heard the doctor said that she had a cut inside her mouth, most probably because of the blow on her face and he also mentioned that she had multiple old scars on her arms and body. What kind of life was she living in? Doctor Sanchez's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Now he is asking if Lee would be interested in him.

"Um… Doctor. Sir? Lee has s-someone already," I said, carefully. Don't want to surprise him. He was holding a needle on me.

"Oh, that's too bad," he replied, and then cutting the thread. He exhaled in disappointment. I gave him an awkward smile. He finished up the suture with some ointment and put dressing around it. "I'll ask the nurse to give you some medicine and then you're free to go. The little girl, too. Don't move too much, I would advise you to rest at home until tomorrow. Oh, and don't open the dressing for 48 hours." I thanked him and he took his leave.

Carefully, I lie down on my side, facing Ivy. She did the same. Her injured cheek is swollen. I just want to lock her up in a tower with dragons guarding it, so that she won't get hurt again. But I can't do that. There are no dragons here.

I wished there were dragons.

* * *

Arjun came to pick us up. He had done giving statement to the police so he raced his car to the hospital immediately after he was done with the police. He said Saachi and Aryan were worried sick about me. I give them a call right away. It was obvious that Aryan put the phone in loudspeaker since I can hear my voice echoed a bit. They surprised that I wasn't being admitted to hospital and it took me 10 minutes to convince them that it wasn't necessary – I just need a stitch, not a full body examination. Arjun was snickering besides me, enjoying my torture.

"They are gonna sell the restaurant, you know," Arjun stated, after I ended the call. "They were going to tell you next week. Ana convinced them to stay with her in London. She also had found a place to set up a new restaurant there."

"Oh," I only managed to say.

"They were asking around for jobs, so you won't be out of work, after they sell the place," he said. "But it is quite difficult to find a job that has good protocols here in Gotham, unless…"

"Unless…?" I asked.

"You buy the place," he said in a duh tone. I know Arjun is an idiot but this is too much. Setting up a business is not easy. And I haven't made any plans for my bakery business. I just focused on earning money right now, so dream had to put on hold.

"Do I look like a rich madam?" I countered.

"Just saying," he shrugged.

"What about you? You said you wanted to take over the business,"

"I'm going with them,"

"Oh."

* * *

I faced to Ivy after Arjun dropped us in front of my apartment. I looked at the sky, I think it was one hour before Maghrib. The nurse said that Ivy can only eat gruel food or soup for a few days until the cut in her mouth healed. What should I cook tonight? I thought.

"Are we gonna go inside or what? It's cold here," she said, impudently. Wow, someone's back. She was quiet in the hospital and in the car. I let her follow me to my apartment.

She browsed her eyes around my apartment and then made herself comfortable at the sofa. I went to the kitchen to make chicken mushroom soup for us. When I had to take something from the fridge, I had to bend my body awkwardly to prevent from clenching my wound. It won't take too long to make because I always have chicken broth prepared in the fridge.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," Ivy unexpectedly said. I can only see the crown of her head from the kitchen.

"As an apology, you have to stay here until I forgive you," I replied, while chopping the onions. She didn't say anything after that. At least she is not complaining.

After turning off the stove, I poured the soup into a bowl and passed it to her with a glass of water. I returned to the kitchen to get my bowl and when I got back, I almost dropped it because there was a stranger in my living room. It was the curly hair girl who appeared in the restaurant after the shootings.

"Are there some for me?"

* * *

Okay. So her name is Selina Kyle. She said my window was unlocked, so she let herself in. She wanted to visit Ivy. And what is wrong with using the door, I thought.

"Is that for me?" Selina asked, pointing at the bowl in my hands. Oh, I almost forgot. I just hand her the bowl. Ivy was almost finished with hers. She must be starving.

"Why w-were you in the restaurant?" I questioned her.

"I'm the one who save your asses. I call the cowboy to the restaurant," she replied. I assumed the cowboy is Detective Harvey. "This is delicious!"

"H-how? How do you k-know what happened in the restaurant?"

"I didn't get caught in their trap, but they got Ivy. So I hide. Heard their plans, followed them to the restaurant," she answered, nonchalantly. "Then, I saw Jim Gordon and his pretty girlfriend, so I called the police. Told them, Jim is in danger and I told them the address. And a few minutes later, I save the day. The end."

"Are y-you friends with Jim?"

"Define friends," she rolled her eyes. "I know someone who stuttered just like you. By the way, can I stay here with Ivy?"

* * *

"Thank you, Edward. Bye," I said, ending the call. He called me after he get the news of the incident in the restaurant. I told him that he had to come over next time since I got company tonight. I asked how was he holding up about what happened with Miss Kringle, but he said that will be for next time we met. He was restless about something so I asked if he can give me a lift to work tomorrow and he agreed. I will ask about it tomorrow.

I had asked Ivy to take a shower first, so I am stuck with Selina. We were watching TV in the living room, well… more like she kept on changing the channels. There seemed to be none of the channel interests her. I walked toward my TV cabinet and opened it.

"I-I have some movies here. You can pick on what you w-want to watch," I offered.

"Woah. There are so many of them!" she said looking over the boxes of movie. "Oh! Indiana Jones movies. You have all of them!" She picked _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade _and put it on. At least she found something she likes.

When I heard the shower was off, I went to my room to prepare some clothes for Ivy. A large apple green t-shirt and a pair of black tights. She entered my room and sat on my bed. Passing her the cloth, I tried not to stare on her body. A towel was wrapped around her body but I still can see them on her arms, shoulders and calves. Scars. Scars everywhere. Oh God. I bit my tongue before I ask about them. I don't want to upset her. I don't want her to recall any bad memories. Immediately I took a new towel and rushed to the bathroom. My head is still remembering the marks on Ivy's skin. I won't let her get hurt again. Never.

"You have short hair," Selina stated. I am now clean and freshly dressed in my maroon long night dress. I just wipe my body, avoiding the dressing and shampoo my hair.

"C-convenient," I answered abruptly, while drying my hair with a towel. "You can use the s-shower now, Selina. There's a new towel a-and a set of cloth on m-my bed."

"After this movie," was her response.

I looked at Ivy and adored her inwardly. She is adorable! The shirt is very large on her. If I wore them, it would reach my mid-thigh. On her, it almost reached her knees. What I didn't expect was a frown on her face and her eyes were glaring at me. Okay, what did I do?

"You are not taking care of the plant well," she snapped. It took me awhile to absorb what she was talking about. "Tomorrow, she needs some light. You need to put her near the window once a week."

She was pointing at the Ivy that I bought few weeks ago. I apologized because I'm a newbie in caring for a plant. The Ivy pot was looking alright in my eyes.

"Why don't you live here and help me take care of her?" I asked.

"I won't be staying long here," she responded. My face fell but I tried to look not affected. "I don't like constraint. I feel like you'll say no to everything I want to do."

"Ivy's right. You're too nice, and you will annoy us with your righteous thinking," Selina added. I wasn't satisfied on what they said. By looking at what had happened just a few hours ago, of course, I want to keep them out of trouble.

"Alright. But if you guys are h-hungry, just drop by here. I'll leave some food in the fridge. No more stealing," I pleadingly said. "I'll give you my spare key."

"Oh, no need to give us the key. We'll lose it anyway. I can get us in," Selina proudly announced.

"Like breaking in?" I asked, shooting a disapproving glance at her.

"If you allow us to get in, it won't be breaking in, right?" she responded. "And don't bother to get us into a juvenile detention, because you can't. That place is worse than living in the streets." Ivy nodded at what Selina had said. I did hear some rumors of corrupted prisons. Okay, so reporting them is no-no.

A worried sighed escaped my lips. I just pray that they will stay out of trouble.

* * *

About ten minutes before 8.00am, I exited my apartment and went to Edward's. I refused to let the girls meet Edward because I had a feeling that Ivy would interrogate me about him. Not sure about Selina; she seemed cool but I think she would join Ivy to add in the pressure and embarrassment. I smiled inwardly as I remember Ivy's face sleeping soundly. She slept with me in my room while Selina slept on the couch. The thought of me sleeping beside her is a nightmare for her. She said she don't want to be affected by my virtuous standards. Selina was very good at making compliments sound offensive.

Edward was a bit of astonish to see me. Usually, he would go to my apartment. He looking handsome and neat as always, though not that neat because I noticed some bread crumbs on his lips.

"Good morning, Sarah," he spoke, eyebrows furrowed.

"Morning, Edward. We'll go after you finish your breakfast," I said, made my way inside to his couch.

"Would you like some?" he politely asked.

"No, thank you. I had my breakfast already," I replied, playing the Rubix cube that was on the table.

Edward brought his breakfast and sit next to me at the living room. I could feel his eye staring at me. He seemed to be frustrated about something. My eyes squinted at him.

"You can tell me, Edward, if you want to," I said the last part a bit later.

"I suspect that Miss Kringle is in an abusive relationship with Officer Dougherty," he said quickly. No words came out of my mouth for a few seconds.

"D-did you saw him-" I started.

"There were bruises on her arm!" he cut me off. I gasped, genuinely worried about Ms. Kringle. I thought the boyfriend is a police officer. How could he do that to his lover? "And she wasn't even blaming him. She blames the alcohol."

"You should tell Jim about this. I'll talk to Lee to always check on Miss Kringle," I advised him. We must help Ms. Kringle about this issue.

"No. I'll confront him," he argued. There was a strong determination in his voice. I was not sure if I should support him or worry about him. I have no idea how this Dougherty looks like, but I hope he does not have a big build. I suddenly imagined a very beaten up Edward, lying on his bed and can only eat liquid for weeks.

"Edward…" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I have to protect her," he said decisively.

"I know. Just be careful, okay?"

* * *

"I have two arms, but fingers none. I have two feet, but cannot run. I carry well, but I have found I carry best with my feet off the ground. What am I?" Edward riddled. We were inside his car and just arrived in front of the restaurant. I pondered for a while.

"A wheelbarrow?" I answered, grinning ear to ear. He returned my smile and I opened the door. "Best of luck on Officer Dougherty." I turned to the restaurant after waving him goodbye.

The restaurant was a tragedy. I don't even have to open the glass door to walk in since the glass was shattered. Every step I took in the restaurant was accompanied with crunches of broken glass. I went to the kitchen and saw Aryan sitting inside with his head low. Poor Aryan. I greeted him. He was surprised to see me because he had told me no work today. I told him I came to see him.

"You were hurt. You should rest," he said. The age lines on his face emphasized his worry.

"I am fine," I answered. "I heard from Arjun that you're going to sell the restaurant," his eyes wandered around the kitchen, lost in memories.

"Yes. But in two months' time. Not now. I'm not ready to say farewell," he murmured. "Saachi thought it's best to sell it now. It's not worth to fix it now and sell it two months later." He caressed the table top.

"She might be right. I'm sure she had done the calculation. But what do you think?" I said, sitting next to him.

"That I had to let go. I'm happy to leave Gotham but not that thrilled to leave this restaurant," he said, and then looked at me in the eyes. "My dear, this city is not that safe anymore. You should also return to your hometown."

"I'll think about it," I replied, I don't want to make promises. For some reason, I don't want to leave this town. "How about we gather up our things here? Since you wanted to sell it… I still have my stuffs in the locker." Aryan gave a nod and stood up.

I went to the lockers inside the praying room. Let's see what we have here. Extra clothes, because working in a restaurant you are prone to any food or drink spills. A few Detective Conan comic books. Sometimes we have those days with few customers, so I usually spend time reading some comics. My eyes found an envelope with the label: 'EMERGENCY CASH'. If I was not mistaken, there should be three pieces of $100 bill inside. Quickly I peeked inside the envelope. Yup. $300. My savings in bank should be around $4000. I have two extra mouths to feed. I need work ASAP.

After shoving everything, I walked to the dining area where Aryan is. He was taking off the pictures from the wall. There were bullet holes on the wall and counter. I took one of the many frames on the table and observed it. It was the first day the restaurant open. Aryan was standing in the middle, sporting the usual chef jacket and sport pants. He was never fond of dress pants and jeans. "How can you move in those?" he always said. He had a moustache in the picture. He looked way better without it. On his right side was gorgeous Sacchi. She locked her arm around Aryan's. She still looked the same. She wore a long pink dress with a black blazer. A pair of retro pink-framed sunglasses adorned the top of her head and signature bright red lips completed her look. On Aryan's left side was Ana. Adorable little Ana. Since the picture was taken 9 years ago, so she should be 8 years old in the picture. She had a cheeky smile on her face. Identical with her mother, she also had a pair of sunglasses on her head. I had never met the present Ana. Aryan and Saachi sometimes shared pictures of her in London. She was beautiful. Looking at the family picture made me want to give Mother and Father a call tonight.

I spotted another picture. Little Arjun and Little Ana. I knew that Arjun stayed in this family because his parents passed away in a plane crash. He started living with them when he was 13. It was a bad time. Saachi said that he was a delinquent in middle and high school. The loss of his parents made it worse. He had fights everyday. One night he was driving under influence after a party – the lights were dim – he hit someone with his car. It was Ana. Saachi told me that she would never forget Ana's bloody face. It was fortunate that the ambulance arrived on time or they would never see her again. After that Arjun became a better person. And always protective on Ana, whom he considered as his own younger sister.

"Sarah, can you put them in my car? My key is under the counter," Aryan requested. I replied a quick sure and grabbed the key. I hold about five frames in my arms and went out through the back where he always parked his car. Arjun and Saachi just arrived and greeted me. We tidied up our belongings in the restaurant together. Saachi informed that she had bought plane tickets to London and their departure is in three days. She suggested all of us to have dinner tomorrow night before they go. I clenched my teeth, tried to hold my tears. I am going to miss them. Arjun hated the gloomy air, so he grunted and said I looked ugly when I cry.

I glared playfully at him and retorted back that he was ugly all the time. Aryan just shook his head at our childishness. All of a sudden, Saachi wept.

"God! I can't do this. I'll just cry. I don't care if my mascara is melting!" she cried. "I'm going to miss you, Sarah."

I let out a dubious laugh. Saachi had always been a strong woman in my heart. Seeing her cry was unbelievable. She embraced me tightly and I patted her back. Aryan was wiping a silent tear, while Arjun was smiling tenderly. I really going to miss them.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"I'm home!" I exclaimed. Aryan had made Chana Masala and asked me to bring home some of them for lunch. I requested him to tone down the spiciness and hotness because of Ivy's wound inside her mouth. I also made some fried rice with the ingredients in the restaurant to give to the homeless people. It's a waste to throw the food away.

I saw Ivy came out of my room, sniffing the air.

"Something smells good," she said, sitting at the kitchen. She was wearing her trademark green stripe sweater. Most of the threads were frayed already. I guessed she really like her sweater.

"Where's Selina?" I asked, peeking in my bedroom and toilet.

"At Barbara's. Preparing for a date," she replied.

"That's adorable. Who is the lucky guy?" I praised. Never knew that Selina has a boyfriend.

"Bruce Wayne. Some multi-billionare boy," she replied, uninterestingly. "He is also friends with Jim by the way."

I nodded and started to move in the kitchen. We can't just eat the masala on its own. We need rice. I told Ivy that we need to wait the rice to cook first, and then we'll get to eat it.

"So how are you with the guy downstairs?" Ivy suddenly asked. She was indifferent with Selina's date, but now she is interested in mine? Not that Edward is my date. "Selina saw you sneaking out this morning and she followed you."

"I was trying not to wake you up," I explained.

"Hence, sneaking," she said, the left corner of her lips lifted. Such a rascal, I thought.

"We are good. He has a bit of a problem and I tried to help him. Because that's what friends do," I told her, highlighting the word 'friends'. Immediately, I changed the topic, asking about the ivy plant. Walking towards the pot, she took the ivy from the window and studied the leaves while whispering something to the plant. "She's better than yesterday. I'll put her back in the bed room," she said, disappearing in my room. Probably chatting with the ivy pot.

While waiting for the rice to cook, I switched on the TV. My thumb kept on pressing the button to change the channels. I stopped on a news channel because I saw Jim was live on TV. He was standing in front of the Gotham City Police Headquarters and appearing to be heated. I increased the volume to listen what he wanted to say.

He was literally declaring war against a serial killer. There was something about the way he publicized made me think that the matter is personal. I could feel his eyes piercing through the TV, trying to challenge the serial killer that he is not afraid of him. I hope Jim knew what he is doing. I prayed for his safety as well as the other cops.

Selina showed up at night, through the window as I expected. Ivy and I were making a pizza. It was a deprived pizza by the way. The toppings were mostly tomato sauce, spinach and 2 slice of ham (which I diced into smaller pieces) Hey, I was trying to cut cost though I had to place the pieces of ham on half of the pizza since Ivy doesn't eat meat. So she can eat the side without the ham. When I put the pizza inside the oven, I overheard what Selina told Ivy. She said that Barbara lady might be kidnapped. I remembered that Selina was in Barbara's place to doll up for a date. I glanced at Selina's body up and down, making sure she's not hurt.

"Are you okay? Have y-you told the police about this?" I asked.

"Jim is in charge. He was at her apartment looking for her. She was Jim's ex-girlfriend," she replied.

Is this connected with the serial killer case? I thought. Maybe I should call Lee. My feet rushed to my room and I immediately called her.

"Lee," she answered. She was using her 'working' voice. She probably didn't see the caller's name. She always greeted me with humor – sometimes a 'hey babe' or 'ah, Madam Sarah, how can I help you?'

"Are you alright?" I asked. I only get a sigh from the other side of the call. "H-how is Jim? I heard he was working on a s-serial killer case."

"He... He's working hard on it," she said. Her voice sounded dejected.

"L-Lee... if there is anything that I can help you with…" I dragged out.

"Thank you. But I'm okay. I'm just worried about Jim."

"Okay then," I said, though I was not convince that she was fine.

* * *

Next morning, I felt a harsh shake on my legs. Who dare to disturb my slumber? Last night, the girls were pestering me to watch a marathon of horror movies. I had a hard time closing my eyes without imagining a girl with long hair covering her face and crawling out of the TV towards me. If I was not mistaken, I slept at around after 4am.

"No…" I mumbled. My hands pulled my blanket up to cover my head. Someone had drawn the curtains opened, allowing the sunshine in. That person shook me again, this time on my shoulders. Without warning, it wacked my butt. Hard. I shrieked and exposed myself from under the covers. Selina was staring down at me and I saw Ivy standing near the window.

"I'm hungry," Selina said. I'm not your maid, I thought in my mind. But actually I didn't realize I said it out loud. "Fooooood!" she shouted in my ear.

"There are leftover pizza slices from last night and there are some fruits in the fridge," I grumbled while scratching my head.

"You agreed to feed us. So I'm gonna take advantage of that," she teased. "Besides, your food is delicious," she added. Ivy just shrugged when I glanced at her unhappily. She was with Selina in this one.

"Help me get up," I uttered. I raised both my arms towards the ceiling. No response. I looked at the now empty room. Brats!

11.18am.

I looked at my alarm clock. Wow, I had never wake up this late since college years. I checked my phone, no messages, no missed call. Good. I dragged my feet out of my room to kitchen. I washed my face and brushed my teeth to wake myself. Opening the fridge, I scan the items, thinking what I should make. Then, I opened the kitchen cabinet, looking for other ingredients. Pancake, it is, I thought.

Once I was done with the pancakes, I called the girls. There was obviously difference in our taste on pancake toppings. Selina grabbed the whipped cream, while Ivy took maple syrup and I used honey. I told the girls that I'll be going out to look for a job, and that I will be coming home late since I will be having dinner in Saachi and Aryan's house tonight.

"I'll make some sweet potato stew later. If you guys are hungry, you can heat it up," I said, taking my plate to the sink and then went to my room to change clothes. Ivy had volunteered to wash the dishes, which I am thankful for, because as much as I like cooking, I hate doing the dishes since I always had to do it in the restaurant.

* * *

My eyes could not believe what they just saw. Detective Bullock was striking – sporting what seemed to be a classy suit under his trench coat. His locks are neatly brushed and slicked to the back. I think he trimmed his beard as well. He saw me. I was supposed to be greeting him, but I was just standing there gaping at him with my mouth open.

"Yo Muffin Head!" he addressed me. That snapped me into reality. Detective Bullock and his mouth always had time to annoy you. I regretted ogling at him.

"D-detective Bullock, I see that you are not busy. You s-should be catching a serial killer," I said, thinking he was escaping work, or escaping from Jim.

"Hah! I knew you have a sharp tongue. I am working right now," he responded, giving me a quick twirl, showing off his attire. "I'm going undercover," he whispered to me like it is the most expansive secret of all.

"I see…" I said, skeptically.

Then, he crossed his arms with a playful twinkle in his eyes that I immediately put my guard up. He stared at my outfit, I was wearing full on black today. Black leather jacket, black denim pants, black long sleeve turtleneck, and black head shawl. I was also wearing make-up more than usual today since it's the time of the month hence I don't have to perform my prayers (other days, wearing no or less make-up is unproblematic since I had to perform ablution to pray, it is troublesome to wash the make-up off and then apply it again) He was considering something. Then he pointed at my headscarf.

"There is no way that I can get you get rid of that right?" he asked and I shook my head. I wonder what intention he had right now. He seemed to have made up his mind.

"Follow me," he ordered all a sudden.

"I thought y-you are working. And I'm busy. I'm looking f-for a job," I retorted.

"Don't you want to go undercover, too? It's fun to act as somebody else," he proposed. If the person in front of me is Jim, he would never offer that. Jim is all about saving everybody, though usually he put someone in danger because of that. Detective Bullock is different, he always trying to make work fun. And right now I think he is trying to make fun of me for his humor. "Come on, it's just a party. I just need to ask the manager a few things. It'll be fun," he persuaded. Eventually, I agreed. I must have hit my head to agree to Detective Bullock.

"Nothing's b-bad gonna happen, right? No one's gonna get hurt, r-right?" I asked. His head tilted the side a bit, thinking in his head.

"If you like pain, then it will feel good, right?" he replied. With a puzzled face, I let him led me inside a building.

Inside the elevator, Detective Bullock started to lecture me about undercover missions. He said that, for this mission I have to pretend that the party is a furniture store – I should be checking out on the people, observing them meticulously, like thinking if this furniture suitable in my house or not. I don't have to say anything.

When the elevator opened, I saw people with suits and evening dresses. I don't know if my self-esteem can get any lower. Because now it has reached rock bottom. I'm not worn for this classy evening party! People started to stare at me.

"Just window shopping in a furniture store," Detective Bullock reminded me. He can feel my minor panic attack because my fist was gripping very strongly on his biceps. I kept on chanting 'furniture' in my mind. A few men – and women rake their eyes on me sensually. They must have really like the furniture me.

Approaching the entry of the party, I could hear the music. Techno? Really? In a classy party? My attention forgot about the music when I saw something that I'd only seen in the American Horror Story series. A person wears nothing but leather thongs with a full on leather mask! Furniture, Sarah. They are furniture. Detective Bullock was looking at me at the corner of his eyes, trying to suppress a smile. He did this on purpose! I was about to say something on his face, but we reached the admission stand. I wasn't listening to what the lady behind the counter said because I was looking around the place with astonishment. My mind was blown.

"Right, Muffin?" I heard Detective Bullock ask me. I looked at him and the lady back and forth.

"S-sorry, I wasn't listening," I forced myself to speak.

"You lost your ticket. Your purse was mugged yesterday, remember?" he fluently lied.

"Um…" I was speechless. I glanced around the place. Furniture. "I-it's my first time here," I gave her a bleak smile.

"She's mind blown right now. I just want to introduce her to my world," he laughed with the lady. Then the lady stopped abruptly and put on a stoic face.

"No ticket, she can't go in," she said, in a business tone. Detective Bullock was trying to persuade her to let me in again, but she rebuffed.

"I-it's alright. I'll stay here. You go i-inside and… enjoy," the last word came out of my mouth almost sound like a question.

"I'm so sorry, Muffin. I'll tell you everything I learn there," he replied, looking me in a mocking adoration. I gave him a meaningful smile, trying to tell him that I'm going to get back to him for what just happened.

* * *

It had not been two minutes and suddenly I heard Detective Bullock shouted, revealing himself. That was a quick undercover I thought. The people started to push around, frightened at the presence of a cop. I glued myself against a wall to avoid the commotion. Many of them were going towards the elevators. They are running away, I thought. I should stop them, but I hesitated. Detective Bullock was still inside, barking orders for everyone stay in place. I grunted and move my feet towards the elevators. A truncheon slid in in front of my feet. I figured someone must have dropped it and it was kicked around on the floor. Grabbing the metal bat, I pushed within the sea of people.

"Stop," I weakly shouted. The elevator closed bringing some of the people down. The others started to move towards the stairs. "Stop!" my voice was getting louder. I reached in front of the escalators and faced the crowd. "Nobody leaves," I said. The people were still moving towards the stairs. If I were them, I would also be unafraid of myself. With confidence, I aimed the bat in my grasp and threw it towards the people nearing the stairs. It rammed directly into the wall just a few inches from a man's face. He widened his eyes in shock and turned to me. Well, now everyone was looking at me.

"S-sorry. You were at the front so I-I had to target you," I uttered. Detective Bullock approached me, saw the plunged truncheon at the wall and glanced at me with his both eyebrows rose. "I played b-baseball… A lot," I answered sheepishly. Actually, I wanted to play as a pitcher back in high school, but they don't accept female players, so I became the water girl. I took notes on how they practice and their strategies. I was always the last one to leave the field since I also had to clean up the messes on the bench and inside the gym. When no one was around, I would practice for hours, throwing hundreds of balls. It was also a good stress reliever.

Jim and the other uniformed officers that were waiting at the vicinity of the building arrived a few minutes later. I stood there awkwardly while the people in the party and the staffs were interrogated. Jim was not surprised to see me there.

"You alright, Sarah?" I nodded at his question. "I should have stopped Harvey from bringing you here. I thought he was just talking to you."

"I'm the o-one at fault for going along with him," I replied, rubbing my palm together in anxious.

"Harvey told me you did that," he said, pointing the bat at the wall. At the moment, two officers were having difficulties trying to remove the bat from the wall. "Good job." He gave me an encouraging smile. I beamed at his compliment.

After leaving the Foxglove party with a bit of shock, I continued to roam around the city looking for any vacancies, but to no avail. I bought newspapers from 5 different media company to see the job vacancies advertisements and brought them with to Aryan and Saachi's house.

Dinner with them was pleasant. Aryan had asked his photographer friend to take pictures of all of us in the living room. And Aryan and Saachi apologized many times to me, because now I'm unemployed after they sell the restaurant. They had asked their friends for any vacancies but still no luck.

"Why don't you start a homemade bakery?" Arjun said. All of us became silent. "Maybe you'll have like 4 or 5 types bread. Start telling everyone you know, and spread the news." That is actually a good idea.

"I knew your head is not all empty," Saachi expressed, proudly. Arjun scrunched his nose at the comment. "That is great! You can put egg tart in the list because your egg tarts are the best, Sarah."

"Yeah. I like that idea," I acknowledged.

"Take out your book and pen. We have a lot to discuss," she rebuked. Then Saachi informed me all the tips and tricks of doing business. I wasn't sure if I can follow all of them. I was thinking of winging it. "You have to have at least 3 back up plans. For now, why don't you do survey on bakeries in Gotham? Find out which pastry or bread that is popular in each store," Saachi added.

Saachi then gave me all of the contact number of her business associates. She said that just mentioned her name and they will give me discounts. I was thrilled to do this. Why can't I think of this sooner? My notebook is now filled with pages of ideas for the home bakery business – from the list of menu to packaging to issues that might arises and how to tackle them and to marketing. Aryan raised a question for the name of my business.

"How about Sweet Sarah?" Saachi recommended. I tried to control my expression after hearing the name. It reminded me of Jerome, but they didn't know about him. Aryan and Arjun really like the name as well.

"I'll think of the name along the way. I mean, it's just a homemade business," I shrugged. She seemed a bit disappointed that I didn't choose the name but she dismissed it.

"Well, after you think of one, don't forget to tell us," mused Saachi as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "I know you can ace this, Sarah."

"Thank you. Thank you… all of you. It was a great experience working with you. It was a short time, but we have made so many good memories together. All of you will always be in my prayers," I marveled.


	10. Chapter 10

My apartment was quiet when I entered. There were no signs of Ivy and Selina. Only their prints were left. Bowls and mugs were scattered on the coffee table. Pajamas were lying on the floor. Seriously, they left in a bad timing. First, the people from the restaurant and now, Ivy and Selina.

9.43pm.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. Edward should be home by now, if he was not busy. He haven't update me anything about his confrontation with Officer Dougherty. I don't want to be one to ask him first. It's a man to man battle; I figure he had his pride so I'll wait until he tells me first.

Nibbling the mint candy in my mouth, I took off my headscarf and jacket and started to clean up the mess in the apartment. I put on pop music to help me clean, while dancing around. I tried not to jump in excitement or the apartment downstairs would complain to Mrs. Weller. Kelly Clarkson's hit, _Since You've Been Gone _song is now blaring in my apartment. I picked up some trashes and threw them accurately into the rubbish bin about five feet away. I skipped to the laundry room and grabbed the cleaning tools.

Sliding to the living room, I sang the chorus with excessive expression. After wiping the TV, cabinet and coffee table vigorously following the beat of the song, I vacuumed the floor. The music sunk due to the shrill sound of the vacuum cleaner. I vacuumed all rooms so that I can focus on making pastries tomorrow. I switched off the vacuum and was about to put the vacuum back in the laundry room when I saw Edward standing inside of my apartment. In shock, I dropped the vacuum on my foot.

"Flippin Pancakes!" I shrilled, jumping on my left leg to the couch. I inspected my right feet. I could feel my little and forth toes were pulsating.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you. I knocked but there was no response so I tried opening the door… You should really lock the door, Sarah," Edward mumbled. He rushed to my fridge and took out a frozen bag of French fries. Carefully, he raised my leg, placed my heel on the coffee table and then put the frozen bag on my toes. My eyes closed tightly at the freezing contact.

"Hi, Edward," I grinned, in spite the pain. He returned my smile. "What is as light as a feather, but even the world's strongest man couldn't hold it for more than a minute?" I threw a riddle at him.

"His breath," he answered easily. "The more you take away from it the larger it grows, what is it?"

While I was thinking of the answer, the music changed and _A Whole New World _was on. I snickered because the song dropped me the hint. Edward looked at me and gave me a 'that's not fair' look. "A hole!" I giggled, raising my arms to the ceiling. That's when I realized that I didn't cover my head. Edward then passed me my shawl, and I did a quick wrapped around my head and neck, I let one end of the shawl cover my chest since the turtleneck is very figure hugging. I'm grateful that he understood that I needed to cover up.

"So what's up?" I turned my focus to him after fixing my headscarf. He studied me for a while.

"Officer Dougherty is gone. He left town and left a letter to Miss Kringles. She was upset," he said. I can't figure out what his feelings and thoughts about this. He was putting on a poker face.

"I'm listening," I said, trying to read him.

"I have a chance, right?" he asked.

"What if he comes back?" I answered with a question. I don't want Edward to get in trouble.

"He won't," he retorted. Almost too quickly.

I mumbled a quick okay. He seemed different. I can't put my finger on it but he looked like he was having an inner battle. I shivered suddenly due to the coldness on my feet. I told him that if he wants some tea, he can make himself, since I can't move for now.

He went to kitchen almost too quickly again. From the living room, I could hear he was harshly whispering to himself. I wanted to ask if he is alright. The question was at the tip of my tongue when all of a sudden he excused himself and left my apartment. And I was lying on the couch with my mouth gaping like a fish.

* * *

My days in Gotham had become busier a month after starting my home business. I began advertising non-stop to the people in my apartment and the apartment buildings nearby. I sold 6 pieces only in the first week; it was a bit of a setback so I made flyers and brochures and send them to people's houses. Lee offered to help advertise in the GCPD. Sarah Essen is my loyal customer. We have the same name so she got in my good side from the beginning. She ordered my strawberry cream puffs religiously every Saturday. She said that Saturday is her cheat day. Lee and Kristin (yes, we are over the formalities now) enjoyed my Macaron once in a while. They are following strict diet to maintain their figure so they said they would only eat them once in a while.

"Good morning. Is Captain Essen here?" I politely asked Carlos Alvarez. He was walking pass me so I stopped him. Yes, I lose my stuttering, but I am a still timid person.

"Hey Muffin," he grinned. This is all Bullock's fault. Almost everyone in the GCPD called me 'Muffin' or 'Muffin Head'. At first I was annoyed by it, but now it just feel right since I make biscuits and cakes for sale. "She has a meeting with someone, just leave her food on her table in her office," he said, then walked into the Record Annex.

Confidently, I head to Captain Essen's office. I greeted some officers that I had made acquaintance with along the way. The door of the office was wide opened so I just let myself in. I put the box of strawberry cream puffs on the table and took a piece of sticky notes from my bag. I wrote down a quick message for her, saying 'enjoy your cream puffs' and ended the message with a smiley face. I was about to make an exit when I knocked into a person, gasping as the warm latte on my hand spill on both of us.

"Whoa. Careful there!" exclaimed the person. I stumbled backward, letting the remaining drink dripping on the floor. I looked at the person apologetically. It was Harvey. No. Not Harvey Bullock. It was Harvey Dent, one of the well-known and honest attorneys in Gotham. Let me take back what I said. Harvey Dent is THE ONLY honest attorney in Gotham. We have met a couple of times when I delivered pastries to GCPD.

"Oh no Harvey. I'm so sorry. I was looking at floor when-," I blurted.

"It's fine, Sarah," he said, smiling at me and then looked down on his clothes. His beige dress shirt is now tainted (and smelled) with my latte. Clumsy Sarah! Look what you have done! I screamed in my head. I was inwardly grateful that the latte was not steaming hot and I didn't order an Espresso today.

"Oh no… your shirt. Let me pay for the cleaning services," I apologetically said.

"Sarah, seriously. It's fine," he emphasized the latter. He gave me one of his very attractive grins. "My girlfriend loves your Macarons. She asked me to order again. She is having mood swings now, so can I get them by tonight?"

"Sure. I'll be home this evening. You can drop by," I snickered. Even the best lawyer is afraid of PMS girlfriend. We said our goodbyes and he gone to talk to a detective. My eyes landed on Jim and Bullock's desks. Many things happened a month ago. There was a huge gang war and both detectives were involved in it.

Jim and Bullock were demoted as patrol officers. Lee said that they opposed the commissioner's order, but Bullock told me that Commissioner Loeb was being an asshole. His words, not mine. Bullock had retired from the GCPD to live a harmless leisure life with his lover, Scotty.

I didn't know many details about the gang war. But what I knew is that Oswald Cobblepot AKA Penguin rose and became the leader of Gotham's underworld. I had never met him and I prayed to never meet him in the future, however, one of my new loyal customers is Gertrud Kapelput, The Penguin's mother.

The first time I met her was during advertising my pastry, two weeks ago. She was indifferent and aloof at first. Her choice of fashion was that of 18th or 19th century, even her home feels that way.

* * *

_I came to her house at the right timing because she said she was just making tea. I followed her inside to her dining area. Carefully, I set the samples of the table and asked her to taste them. She half-heartedly put one sample into her mouth and commented how it tastes not exceptional and common. She took a different one and her face changed._

"_Little girl, I like this one. It tastes like pryanik," she beamed; her Russian accent is very thick. "Reminds me of my family." She took another one from the same sample._

"_I-it's honey and ginger cookie," I told her, feeling ecstatic that she like the taste. She was talking to herself happily that her Cobblepot would love to eat them._

"_I would like to buy these. For my son. My Cobblepot," she said. I regretted of having a bad first impression of her because she seemed like a kind person. A caring mother. At that time, the name Cobblepot sounded familiar, but I shrugged it off. I took out a box of the honey and ginger cookies and handed them to her. She paid for the cookies and then I left._

After that, she always called me to order the cookies every two days.

Last night, she called again, this time she ordered 5 boxes. While I was on the phone, I could hear she was talking with someone else. They were talking about how many guests they will be having. She was still talking with whoever she was with, completely forgetting about me. I can't just hang up. That's rude.

"Oswald, will you be staying here tonight?" the moment the name reached my ears, I froze. Oswald? Cobblepot? No way, I thought. Holding my phone with my right shoulder, I reached the newspaper in front of me. A huge picture of Penguin was at the front page, and my eyes focused on the name, Oswald Cobblepot.

"Dear? Sarah? Hello?" she asked. I snapped from my thoughts.

"S-sorry. Yes, Miss Kapelput," I replied.

"Make it 7 boxes. Please send them over tomorrow before 5pm," she requested.

"Alright. I'll be there around 4.30. T-thank you," I ended the call.

* * *

I went straight back home after sending Captain Essen's cream puffs. Selina and Ivy sometimes dropped by my apartment, though I never really saw them. I just witnessed some missing cookies and bread. Oh and also dirty dishes in the sink. At least they didn't leave the dishes on the table.

I rarely take off my headscarf at home now, since people could swing by anytime to buy pastries. I had to put on label outside of the door that I closed at 9.00pm. I don't need customers knocking on my door in the middle of the night, like how Mrs. Weller did. She suddenly craved for chocolate cookies at 2 in the morning! At least she was kind enough to pay me extra cash for the sudden request.

I had rearranged my living room to accommodate a one meter-width pastry display shelves and a modern glass-doored beverage fridge; they stood very awkwardly in my humble living room.

Fortunately, the contacts that Saachi had given me were helpful, I can buy ingredients far cheaper than in supermarkets. They kindly gave me big discounts, so I ended up buying extreme amount of supplies. It has been a month since I started the business and I still haven't used half of the supplies yet. In my bank account, I was left with a grand, because of my hefty spending.

Oh, and ever since my pitcher incident in Foxglove, my baseball passion returned. I got some used gym equipment from Bullock. He was totally in love with my hurling skill. Sometimes he would call me to meet him at the back of his bar, to practice my throwing. I never complain since I love throwing things. He had placed a very old mattress on the wall behind his bar to minimize the impact. For fun, he occasionally switched the baseball ball to other items like a telephone book or an empty beer bottle. Don't worry, we cleaned after the mess. No, I cleaned the mess. Bullock did not help a thing. I don't understand what Scotty sees in him.

My phone rang when I was reading a cake recipe magazine. Fishing my phone out of my pocket, I answered the phone right away without seeing the caller's name.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello Sarah," Miss Kapelput was on the other line. "I'm afraid there is a change in the delivery location. It's not in my house."

"Oh, okay. Let me get a pen to write down the address," I responded, putting the phone on loudspeaker and quickly grabbing my notebook and pen near the fridge. She informed the addressed and reminded me not to be late.

3.11pm.

I checked the time in my phone. I better start going, I thought, since I didn't know the where it is. Grabbing my bag and the basket of Miss Kapelput's orders, I leave my apartment.

* * *

The place was a mansion. A creepy mansion. There were two intimidating men standing in outside of the door. I really hope this is not Oswald Cobblepot's lair. Despite my cold feet, I walked towards the door. I stopped before the two men. They looked at me with stony face.

"Delivery for Miss Kapelput?" I said, trying my best to sound confident but my voice quivered. One of the men opened the door and called someone. A servant came and he led me inside. I didn't dare to look around the house, afraid that I would witness something horrible. I just stared at the feet of the man-servant in front of me. He escorted me to a room. I could hear some voices. They were having a meeting. I hope I didn't interrupt them. My eyes were still looking at the floor, hands clenching intensely on the handles of my basket. The servant pushed me farther into the room, near a fireplace.

"Welcome," a voice said. I slowly raised my head. The Penguin was standing in front of me, smiling. That smile actually looked genuine and it caught me offguard. "Sarah, right? My mother talked a lot about you and your cookies. I was starting to become jealous." I gulped. I didn't stop chanting prayers in my heart. "But I'm happy you're making her happy."

"The cookies are here," I formally said as I put the basket on the table. There were other people in the room with us. My eyes wide opened as I saw Selina. What is she doing here? She gave me a meaningful look and slightly shook her head.

"Let's have a taste," Mr. Cobblepot beamed, asking everyone in the room. He sat down, while I took out one box out of my basket. I put the box in front him and opened it.

"There you go," I whispered. He took one cookie and nibbled on a bit of it. I stared at his face expectantly. He chewed for a while and stopped abruptly. He gave me a hard look. Oh no, he didn't like it, I panicked. I'm going to die today, I screamed in my mind.

"Sarah," he bellowed. And then his face broke into a smile. "This is amazing!" He ate the other half.

I laughed because I was very relieved that I wasn't going to die. I was also pleased that I have gotten another happy customer. "Glad you like it," I chirped, forgetting that I was talking with a dangerous criminal. "Ms. Kapelput has my number if you want to order some more." I turned to the other guys in the room. "Please try some. I just started this business so it will be helpful if you can spread the word."

My eyes met Selina's. She was watching me in an unfriendly face with one eyebrow up. I stared back at her. Is she friends with the Penguin? The man-servant entered the room again and whispered something to Mr. Cobblepot ear. Good news perhaps, I thought, since he was very delighted. He stood up and I quickly stepped backwards to give him way.

"Jim!" he called. Everyone focused on the visitor.

"Jim?" I said in bewilderment. Now everyone focused on me again. I didn't expect it was the Jim that I am familiar with.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" he asked, also in bewilderment. Our expressions mirrored.

"Delivery," I responded logically, showing him my basket. "What are you doing here?"

He clenched his jaw and ignored my question. He turned to criminal leader, who was eyeing us back and forth, with a glint in his eyes. "We need to talk," prodded Jim to Mr. Cobblepot. He ordered everyone to leave. The men began to leave the room, and I thought that I should do the same thing.

"Sarah, please stay," Cobblepot instructed, but I was still studying Jim. Jim didn't say anything, but when he glanced at me, I sensed guilt in his eyes. Pricking on my nails, I felt uneasy. The Penguin commanded me to stay, but I was scared to learn what they are going to discuss.

"It's okay, Sarah. Just stay," Jim comforted me, giving me a half smile. I nodded. Selina was just looking at us nonchalantly. She didn't even leave the room. "Hey, Selina," Jim greeted her and it didn't sound that friendly. "Moving on up, huh?"

"Tryin',"she responded, coolly. Their quick conversation sounded like they had gone way back and the tension between them revealed to me that they don't like each other. And then Cobblepot made a quick cynical comment on Selina, about how similar she is like a cat.

Jim had taken a seat and Cobblepot gestured to me to have seat across Jim. He gave the criminal a reluctant gaze and said, "I need a favor."


	11. Chapter 11

The fact that Jim had worked together with Penguin shocked me. It felt like someone had just whacked me in the head. I thought he was an honest civil servant. It was a double shock to know that he had lost his job.

"You were fired? By Commissioner Loeb?" I blurted. Selina nudged me a bit because of my outburst. Jim muttered a small yes to me. I still didn't have clue how can Cobblepot helped to reinstate Jim's job.

"May I ask why?" Cobblepot asked. The way he talked is always courteous, but it weighed like a decree. "Police work in Gotham is such a thankless job."

"Good pension," grumbled Jim.

"What does Lee think?" Cobblepot taunted. I almost choked on my saliva. He stole a quick look at me and returned to Jim.

"Who?" Jim said impassively. Cobblepot gave him an intentional look. "Are you gonna help me or not?" Jim rasped. Cobblepot assured him that he'll get what he asked for. The former detective stood up and looked at me. "Let's go, Sarah."

I was grateful that this was over; I cannot wait to get out of this place. I stood up to leave when all of a sudden, Cobblepot smacked the table with his palm and rose up. I squeaked and Selina instantly grabbed my wrist while staring at the man cautiously.

"Oh… while I think of it," he began. "Perhaps there's a small favor you could do for me in return. I know how you hate to owe favors." He mentioned about a problem he had in his business circle – someone owed money from him. Limping towards Jim, he dared Jim to prove their camaraderie by collecting debt for him, which Jim refused. Cobblepot was upset on his response.

"Come on, Sarah," Jim said. "Be good, Selina."

"Always," she responded, letting go of my hand.

"We need to talk," I whispered to Selina while grabbing my basket. I gave her a look to show her that I was serious. Then I turned to Cobblepot and gave him a small smile, "Thank you for buying my cookies, Mr Cobblepot." And then I followed Jim out of the mansion.

* * *

Back in Jim's car was awkward. Or maybe it was me who feel awkward. Jim's hands were clamping hard on the wheel and his eyes were glaring daggers on the road. I think he might have forgotten that I was beside him. We stopped on a red light. Well, at least he was still focused on driving. I still didn't say anything; afraid that I will interrupt his thoughts. I kept myself busy by playing at the end of my headscarf. Both of us didn't even realize that the light had turned green, until the car behind us honked. The sudden loud sound broke Jim away from his thoughts.

"Sorry about that," he sighed. I assumed he was not talking about the car honk just now.

"It was a lot to process," I said, anxiously. "But… how? Why?"

"Things just happened. I want to save this city, Sarah. And it is not as easy as you think."

"Does Lee know… about your rendezvous with Mr Cobblepot?"

"Yes."

"You know what you're doing, right?" I asked. I did not approve to any of this. What he did was crime.

"I gotta do what needs to be done. I'm not happy with the ways of Gotham. But the only way to fight is to play with their rules."

What Jim said is true. Sometimes you had to cheat to win, but in Gotham you always had to cheat. I'd heard stories from Edward and Bullock about corrupted civil servants and business companies. Though Bullock always disclosed them to scare me – to show how dark and dangerous the world is. If I didn't believe him, he would back up his statements by showing me newspapers clippings. He always told me to stand strong even when I'm wrong. To be more thick-skin. He reminded me of Saachi but he is deceitful version. Though I knew that he did that so I can protect myself.

"So are you going to seal the deal?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know"

"Where are we going now?"

"I'm sending you home," he replied. I eyed him expecting any more answer. "I'll go to Harvey's after that."

"Okay."

* * *

Right after I reached home, I performed my ablution and spent my time in meditation. My heart and mind were in turmoil so I need alleviations. After Asr prayer, I chanted my God's name repetitively and focused on Him. Ever since I moved to Gotham, I noticed that I had performed my prayers longer than before. Gotham is toxic and many times I feel like it consumed me entirely. But if it made me closer to God, then I'm not complaining. There are others who are more unfortunate than me.

I was folding my praying mat when I hear someone knocked my door. My feet walked to the door in urgency. Harvey's smiling face greeted me when I opened the door.

"Hi Sarah," he warmly said. He stared at my attire. I was still wearing my praying veil. "Did I interrupt you?" he hesitantly said.

"Nah, I was just finished when you knocked," I assured, cracking a smile. "Come inside. Please have a seat. I'll pack the macarons first." I let him walked inside of my apartment and then I strode to the kitchen. While sorting the dessert, I suggested to him to buy a bucket of ice cream for his girlfriend.

He stood up from the couch when he heard me approaching. "There you go," I said as I gave him the package. Jim suddenly crossed my mind. Should I tell Harvey about his deal with Cobblepot? Though he didn't agree to do it, but…

"Sarah?" he called.

"Huh?" I dumbly said. He was handing the payment while I was preoccupied with my thoughts. "Oh, sorry. Thank you," I mumbled, taking the money. I was in dilemma, my mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. I think I looked like an idiot now.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Jim… He…," I dragged. "Have you heard about him? He was dismissed," I said, trying to sound normal. I decided to keep it a secret.

"Yes, I heard about that. I can't help him, even Captain Essen tried to help but it's no use," he replied. "It's a pity. Gotham needs people like him."

"Yeah… Gotham needs him," I said. I realized that I said the sentence to myself rather than to Harvey. Jim is needed to clean up Gotham.

"I'll see if there is any other way to reinstate him. Anyway, thank you for the macarons. My queen is waiting at home, most probably in fury," he chuckled and then left.

* * *

The next morning, I was not surprised that Commissioner Loeb resigned from his position, when I saw the news airing live on TV. The new commissioner is now Captain Essen, no, Commissioner Essen. Now Jim had got his job back. He is going to clean this city, I thought in my mind.

What I didn't expect in the morning news was that inmates from Arkham had escaped. They showed the profiles of the inmates who had escaped one by one. I almost dropped my mug when I saw Jerome's face on the screen. The boy who had my pity. I wondered if he wasn't criminally insane, we would have been friends until now. I shook my head to forget about him. I still have some pastries to make today. Entering the kitchen, I started to take out the ingredients I need.

Today is Sunday so I was usually out handing flyers. My working time is flexible since I am my own boss. But I decided that it would be best to set up a few things like on weekdays I stayed in my apartment so that people can drop by to buy or order food and on weekends I went out bringing flyers and taste samples to promote my business.

Selina still haven't come to my apartment after I told her that I wanted to talk to her. I was worried about her and I wanted to ask about Ivy as well. I tried to ask help from Jim, but he said that usually Selina is the one who find you, not the other way round. She must have a place to stay, I thought while beating eggs inside a bowl.

Or a boyfriend.

Boyfriend! There's that Bruce Wayne boy Ivy told me about. Ivy said that he is wealthy so he might be famous. I decided to find out about him and looked for his house after I finished my work.

The ride to Wayne' Manor (as the taxi driver called it) was not so long, even though it is out of the town. Apparently, everyone knew where the Wayne's Manor is so it made my job easier. Even Mrs Weller knew where it is.

A man wearing formal but dirty attire greeted me when I exited the taxi. I thought I've seen this man before.

"Welcome," he said, in a graceful manner. "How can I help you?"

"Hello. I'm Sarah. I'm looking for Bruce Wayne… Am I at the right place?" I asked politely.

"Yes, he lives here," he replied. I thought he was supposed to let me come into the house or call Bruce Wayne out but we just stood there waiting for I don't know what. I smiled awkwardly at him.

"Is he here at the moment?"

"You don't remember me?" he replied with a question.

"Hmm? You seemed familiar but I'm not sure…" I said, trying to reach into my memory.

The front door opened and a young boy appeared. "Alfred, who is it?" he peered curiously. I suspected that this boy must be Bruce Wayne. His clothes are soiled too.

Now that I saw both of them side by side, I immediately recognized both of them. "Oh, now I remember!" I blurted, smiling at them. I met them right after my first meeting with Ivy. Both of them don't look pleased though so I told them my intention of coming there right away. "Where can I find Selina Kyle?"

Bruce squinted his eyes at me in doubt. He stepped forward and said, "What is your business with her?"

"I'm worried about her. I asked her to come to my house, but she didn't. And I don't know how to contact her. You are her boyfriend, right? So you should know where she is," I said, in hope that he knows how to find Selina.

The boy blushed after I mentioned 'boyfriend', but regained his composure. He was about to answer me, when Alfred cut him off.

"Today is a bad timing. We're… busy," Alfred interrupted.

"Spring cleaning?" I asked. I think that's probably why they didn't let me in. The house is probably a mess now.

"Spring cleaning," Alfred confirmed. "But to answer your previous question, we have absolutely no idea where Selina Kyle is," he said. I sighed, feeling disappointed. "If she ever swings by, we'll definitely tell her that you are looking for her."

I took out a box of cheese tarts and gave it to the boy. "Take this as a thank you and apology for disturbing your time. There's my number on the box. Please give me a call if you know her whereabouts."

* * *

Time is ticking.

A drop of sweat slide down from his temple to his jawline. Before it fell to the floor, he wiped it with the back of his hand. I watched him in amusement. I never thought I would feel a rush in enjoying his torture. He struggled, while I chuckled. Just a little bit more…

"Done!" I screamed in joy. "Hah! I win!" I threw the Sudoku book up in the air. Edward let out an exasperated breath.

We decided to have a Sudoku puzzle battle so we bought the same book. Whoever finished the first ten page of the book wins. The book that I threw hit his head and I laughed more.

"I still have 4 more pages to finish. You're too fast," he whined, showing his pages.

"Edward, you have your riddles and you are super good with jig saw puzzle, and Rubix cube, and scrabble, and chess, and Shogi. So you're still way better than me," I encouraged. I think there are more that he's good at but I forgot most of them. "Oh, and you are also an A-class cook."

"But I'm still a loser," he scoffed. I knew he was referring to his advancement to Kirsten. I nudged his shoulder with mine.

"Maybe you are," I whispered to him in a playful manner and he immediately gave me a glare. "I think you're holding yourself too much. You're fine talking with me, Lee and Commissioner Essen."

"To her, I'm always a weirdo."

"She only sees that side of you, though I wouldn't say that it is weird. You have other sides that she hasn't seen yet. She hasn't taste your cooking. She hasn't heard you talk about the meaning of flowers. She hasn't heard you recite Shakespeare. She hasn't experienced you willing to buy feminine pads for her. Trust me. The last part is very important to us." I chatted, bringing a genuine smile to his lips. "She just needs to see those other sides of you."

His smile suddenly disappeared and he clenched his eyes shut. I called out his name softly. He kept on having headaches lately. He always told me it wasn't serious but he always looked in pain and angry when the headaches come. Sometimes I witnessed him screaming at no one. I went to his kitchen to get a glass of water and then give it to him.

"Thank you. I'm fine now," he said. But I wasn't convinced.

"You really should see a doctor. The headaches are becoming more frequent," I advised. I saw he took out a newly bought Edward Scissorhands movie tape from his bag.

"Movie?" he suggested.

Halfway after the movie played, I was half asleep. I still hear the movie playing – it was when Edward Scissorhands was caught breaking into Jim's house. It was almost funny that the names are the same as the names of my friends. I was leaning on the armrest of the couch and Edward was on the other end. I began to doze off. Then I felt a soft caress on my cheek. My brows furrowed at the contact.

"Edward?" I groggily said. I opened my eyes. Edward was smiling at me. But his smile was different; only one corner was up. It was not a cute smile, it was a playful smirk.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked. Even his voice sounded different. Perhaps I was not fully awake. "I like you," he stated, unexpectedly.

"Aww… I like you too, buddy," I murmured, giving him a tired smile. My eyes were still heavy.

"We like Miss Kringle more though," he continued. I have no idea why he used 'we' here.

"I know. That's why I'm here to help you get Kristen," I said.

"I can get her but he just won't let me."

"Who?" I asked, rising my head from the armrest.

"Get back to sleep, Sarah."

And I did.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in my apartment. I glanced at the clock on my night stand. 5.03am. How did I get here? Did Edward carry me to my apartment? I was even still wearing my headscarf from last night. I found a note at the night stand.

_Good morning._

_I can't wake you up so I carry you here :)_

_Ps: I slip your key underneath the door_

Sleepily, I walked to the bathroom to have a shower. I hope that I didn't drool on his shirt or couch. If Father knew about this, he'll come here himself and take me back to Metropolis. And I'm probably grounded for the rest of my life. As usual, I did my Subh prayer after shower.

I grabbed my bag and took out my business plan folder. The flyers are still enough for the week and there are still many other areas that I need to cover. I checked on my weekly target sales. Business is still red. A sigh escaped my lips. I can do this.

I set up alarm at 7.15am using my phone. It is usually the time when people are starting to wake up. After that I went to the kitchen to prepare ingredients and utensils. Today's pastries are strawberry cream puffs, no-bake chocolate cakes and egg tarts.

After the alarm went off, I began to make the cream puffs. I had made plenty of strawberry-flavoured fillings last night and put them inside the fridge. Once I put in the first batch in the oven, I opened the front door a bit and all of the windows in the living room. This is one of the strategies that Arjun had told me. I just wanted to try it out today. He said to let the smell of freshly bake pastries out so I can lure people into buying them.

"Never underestimate the power of impulse buying, Sarah," he once told me in the phone.

I hang some bells at the door so I can hear when people came in since I am in the kitchen. While waiting for the cream puffs, I started to do the no-bake chocolate cakes; the easiest dessert recipe of all in my opinion.

By 8.30am a few of my neighbors visited my place, attracted by the smell. Thank you Arjun, I thought happily. I sold 8 pieces of bread, 2 boxes of strawberry cream puffs and 3 boxes of no-bake chocolate cakes. I hopped in joy because of the increase in sales in such short amount of time.

My phone buzzed and I immediately answer it. Turning on the loudspeaker, I put down the phone on the countertop and continued baking.

"Sarah speaking," I addressed.

"It's me, Essen," Commissioner Essen said.

"Good morning, commissioner," I greeted her. "How can I help you with?"

"It's not Saturday, but I need my prescriptions," she said after releasing a heavy sigh. She must have been really stressed out these days. The inmates who escaped from Arkham called themselves the Maniax and they had murdered several people at Gotham Gazette. They made it to the headline; creating panic amongst the general public.

"Sure. I'll bring them. See you later," I remarked and ended the call. My hands busied on inserting fillings in to the cream puffs. I haven't even start to bake the egg tarts. Oh well, tomorrow it is, I thought. I put 3 pieces of strawberry cream puffs in a box for Commissioner Essen. The others cream puffs will be arranged in the display case in the living room, while the remaining chocolate cakes in the glass-door fridge. And then I tidy up the utensils and ingredients in the kitchen.

Taking off my apron, I dusted myself off in my bedroom. White flour scattered in the air and landed on the floor. I took note in my head to clean that when I get back home. Marching in to the kitchen, I double check the electric sockets, grabbed my phone and Commissioner Essen's food and exited my apartment.

I went to Mrs Weller's apartment and knocked her door. When she opened the door, I beamed at her.

"Alright. I'll be there in five," she acknowledged, realizing why I went to meet her. Sometimes I request help from her to stay in my apartment, just in case there are customers. She rarely went out anyways, and she never complained about helping me.

"I owe you big time, Mrs Weller," I thanked her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said, motioning her hands to shoo me away. After that, I proceeded leaving the building and walked towards the GCPD.

Some people were gathering in front of an electric store. They were watching something from the TV displays with fear and horror painted on their faces. I got curious and peered on what they were watching.

_Newsflash: The Maniax attacked Gotham City High School cheerleaders_

The camera showed live recording of crying girls talking with patrol officers from a far. I saw fire fighters using fire extinguisher around the area. The female reporter mentioned that all the cheerleaders were showered with gasoline but none were harm.

Feeling troubled of the news, I hurried away from the crowd. I really wished that those criminals get locked back in Arkham.

I arrived outside of the GCPD. I peek on the cream puffs to check their conditions. I didn't see where I was going and I collided with a woman with blond permed hair. Apology was on the tip of my tongue but she just scurried away.

"Sarah!" I heard Jim call me. His eyes scanned me quickly as if looking for something unusual. He observed the area in urgent. "Get inside. It's not safe here." And then he ran off following the woman that I just bumped in to. I dismissed my curiosity and hurried inside

I went straight to Commissioner Essen's office. Her door was opened but I still knocked the door to be respectful. She raised her head towards the sound and her face broke in to a radiance of appreciation seeing me there.

"You're an angel, Sarah," she said, as I place her order on her table.

"Are you sure that compliment is for me?" I joked, since we had the same name. "I brought tea as well, considering how thoughtful I am." I took out my thermal flask and show it to her. "I heard about the attack just now."

She let out a heavy sigh, running the fingers on her temple attempting to massage the headache away. She continued reading the files in front of her, while I walked to her side cabinet to take a clean mug for her tea. "You'll get them," I encouraged.

"Yo, Commish," I caught someone said.

"Yeah?" Commissioner Essen responded.

I froze and stared at the person with wide eyes. My heart hammered against my chest as I wondered his intentions of turning up in the GCPD.

Jerome Valeska was standing casually in front of us.

Commissioner Essen attempted to grab her firearm in the drawers but she was too late because he pointed out his gun first, grinning mischievously.

"Heard you were looking for us," he taunted. Abruptly there was an explosion at the lobby area and following shortly thereafter were mass gunfire.

Oh my God.


	12. Chapter 12

We were just outside of Commissioner Essen's office, but she was on the table, hands tied behind on a chair, while I was cuffed at the railings. My hands were cuffed in front of me around one of the metal railings. I tried to kick the metal, hoping it will budge but it didn't.

"Why is she alive?" one of the Arkham escapees, Robert Greenwood, said. I'd seen him in the papers, he was arrested for cannibalism. He shot a policeman who was trying to get up and then pointed his weapon to me. I was on the verge of fainting but I tried to hold on. I struggled in the cuffs – my wrists were angry red due to the force.

"Don't touch what's not yours," Jerome snapped to him. "She's mine to kill!" he cackled, looking into my eyes maliciously. I trembled under his eyes, feeling horrified. I kept on praying silently.

Greenwood put down his weapon and grabbed a camera from his bag. Jerome instructed him to come up the table with them to record whatever that is going to happen.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Commissioner Essen.

"To rule the world. Blah, blah, blah," Jerome pompously answered. "But we'll settle for some dead cops and some good PR," he said with a sinister smile.

"Yeah. Whatever. I get it. You're crazy," she responded. Her eyes showed anger and hate towards the two people in front of her.

There was a change of demeanor when she called them 'crazy'. Jerome dawdled closer to her and squatted right in front of her. I don't see any fear on Commissioner Essen's face. She even taunted him about how he would never get to complete his goal because he will be dead before it could happen. He gave her his signature grin.

"We will leave a mark on this city. We will spread across it like a virus. You know why?" he whispered in her ear.

"There's nothing more contagious than laughter," Greenwood continued while still recording them. In an instant, Jerome grabbed his gun and shot him dead. He's wild, I thought, even killed his own teammate.

"My line," I caught what he said. Then he repeated what Greenwood had said and laughed manically.

His laugh was cut short because the commissioner spat on him. He didn't expect to like the act so he asked her to do it again. But this time she knocked her head on to his face. He was enjoying this, even with blood flowing down his nostrils.

He turned his head towards me. "You're gonna like this," he sneered. I had millions of possibilities of what he was going to do and all of them involve the commissioner in danger.

Focusing back on Commissioner Essen, he flexed his hands.

"My turn."

* * *

"All it takes is one bad day," the sentence was playing over and over in my head. The wicked laugh just added on to my fear. I tried to run away from the voices but they followed. In fact, they became louder and louder.

I opened my eyes in a startle. I'm in a hospital, I thought. I saw Jim and Lee talking at the end of the bed. They saw movements as I attempt to sit up.

"Sarah, you're awake," Lee said, rushing to my side and arranged the pillow against my back. I feel thirsty so I asked for a glass of water in a hoarse voice. I can feel that both of them were feeling uneasy about something.

Lee poured me a glass of water and tried to feed me instead of passing me the glass. "Lee, I can do it myself," I rasped, giving her a tired smile. When I raised my right hand, I was shocked to see that it was wrapped in bandage. And it also felt shorter than before. I shut my eyes closed tightly; the event of how I got it replayed in my head. My lips quivered as I ran my left hand on my strapped up right arm. I seized the glass of water from Lee's hand abruptly and empty the whole glass in big gulps. I stared intently at Jim.

"I'll tell you everything," I panted.

"Sarah, you don't have to force yourself," Lee fused. Worry grew in her features.

"I'm ready to give my statement now," I persisted.

* * *

_I was a sobering mess when Jerome kept on stabbing Commissioner Essen. My voiced became gruff after screaming at Jerome so that he would stop. _

"_Fuck you," I whimpered. He stopped stabbing and turned to look at me. Good. I got his attention. "Fuck you, Jerome!" I screamed in rage._

_He leaped from the table and sauntered towards me. He faked a surprise gasp and said, "Sweet Sarah, what a bad thing to say!" He threw his head back, bursting in laughter. "Oh, don't hold back. Let it be free. Don't you want to hurt me? To kill me?" he sneered, crouching down to my level. My eyes met with Commissioner Essen's. I hope that they can make it on time. I hope that they can save her._

_Jerome uncuffed my right hand and I let it rest on my lap. He watched the hand on my lap for a while and I was in a confused and anxious state. I have no idea what he planned on letting go my hand. "I'm disappointed," he whined. He disappeared from my vision for a moment. My eyes were wide opened when I saw a hammer in his hand. "I thought you're gonna hit me or something. I heard rumors that you're good with your hands."_

"_I wish that we could have met sooner, Jerome. Way… before everything," I sincerely said. He flashed a heated face but it was quickly replaced with signature smirk. He grabbed my free hand and pin it on the floor. Suspensefully, he raised the hammer as high as he can and looked straight in to my eyes. _

"_All it takes is one bad day," he winked, laughed hysterically and then slammed the hammer precisely on my hand. I screamed._

_I didn't even remember when he stopped hitting because I fainted._

* * *

Living with just one hand was difficult. I had lived my life taking my right hand for granted. I still did not understand why Jerome wanted to destroy my hand. The doctor said that my hand was beyond repair so they had to cut it off from the wrist.

Commissioner Essen's death was three days ago. I didn't cry when I found out that I lost a hand, but when Jim told me that they cannot save Commissioner Essen, I broke down. I kept on blaming myself for letting her die.

But why did he let me live?

Some of the cops were suspicious of that. They thought that I have a bond with Jerome from the day Lila Valeska was killed. I don't blame them. It is the police's job to always be skeptical.

I haven't left my apartment since the incident. The day after the incident, I just moped on my couch or prayed until I fell asleep on the praying mat.

I got a few missed calls from my frequent customers. I called them back, informing them that the business wouldn't be taking any special orders for a while. I got a missed call from Miss Kapelput as well, but she didn't pick up the phone after I called her back. I called her again today but she still didn't pick up the phone. Weird.

There was no news of the Maniax after that in these three days. They were quiet and it scared me. It scared the public. It scared the GCPD especially Jim and Bullock. Especially Jim and Bullock. Bullock returned as detective. The death of his favourite captain brought him back. Together with Jim, they were hot in pursuit to track down the remaining members of the Maniax.

I stopped baking because I still haven't get use to do normal activities with one hand. I just sell off the pastries and desserts in the display shelves and refrigerator. Mrs. Weller and Edward dropped by my apartment once in a while to help.

Edward was shot in the arm during the police massacre while trying to save Kristin. Thank God he was not heavily injured. I told him that he finally showed her a different side of him. I might hear good news from the two of them soon. Lee also swung by once. She was worried about my emotional state and asked me to go meet a therapist, at least once.

"_But I already have a doctor," I said in a duh tone, while pouring her a cup of tea. _

"_Oh, who?" she asked._

"_I'm offering her tea right now," I smiled, passing the cup to her._

She hesitated at first, but eventually agreed. She called me twice a day; morning and evening to check up on my condition. We get to know more of each other because of that and sometimes she whined about Jim's personality to me. Both of us know about the secret of his reinstatement so we were very open on talking about him.

It was an hour after Zuhr prayer. I was in the kitchen, practicing using the tools with my left hand. It was frustrating all the time because it required more time to do them than when I had two hands. I felt a bit fortunate since I am a lefty so it was not so awkward to write, or use phone, or cutting vegetables, or opening a water bottle.

I had successfully putting a tray of simple chocolate cake batter into the oven. I just hope that the texture is good, since I spend too much time mixing the batter. The ringtone of my flip phone resonated in the living room. I checked the caller, it was Lee.

"Babe, we have a party to crash," she said immediately, cutting off my 'hello'.

"I'm not Jim," I retorted.

"The party is tonight. And there's going to be a magician!" she hummed in joy, ignoring what I just said.

"Can you come a bit early to help me dress up?" I replied in a monotone voice. I will never going to win this conversation. She knew I would go with her.

"You bet I will. See ya hot stuff," she teased and ended the call. I rolled my eyes. Her happy voice sounded forced. I could tell that she was unhappy about something and I am pretty sure it was because of Jim.

We arrived at the gala a bit earlier than other people because Lee is one of the active members. Being a socially awkward person, I just stayed in the corner, observing and bashfully smiling at random people. More and more people were coming into the hall as the event was about to start.

* * *

"You should be talking with people," Lee whispered. I didn't realize that she was beside me until now.

"I never said that I want to be here," I reacted and gave her a pout. "The only thing excites me about this gala is that there's going to be a magician."

Lee scanned around the people in the area. Probably trying to look for someone that I can talk to. I played around with the cap of water bottle in my hand and looked around as well. All of these people are very wealthy people. Their monthly salary is probably the same as my income for a year. What would I had done if I'm that rich? I thought. I would hire a magician, a ventriloquist, a comedian and another magician.

"Follow me," Lee suddenly said, dragging me by my arm. This is it, Sarah… It's time to embarrass yourself, I thought. Hey, I knew these guys.

We reached them in no time. Lee put on her friendly face easily and said "Excuse me." Alfred and Bruce turned around to meet the source of the voice. "I'm Lee Thompkins. I work with James Gordon."

I can't hide a tickled smiled as I saw Alfred was awestruck with Lee. After they shook hands, Lee introduced me to them. "This is-"

"We've met before, Lee," I interrupted her. "Hi. I'm friends with Jim and Lee."

"I apologized for what happened before. W-we were being disrespectful. If I knew you were friends with Jim Gordon, I woul-," Bruce stuttered.

"It's fine. Really," I pardoned, giving his a heartening smile.

"How is Detective Gordon doing since the attack in the precinct? I was thinking I should call him," he questioned. Unconsciously, I reached for my missing hand.

"He'd appreciate that," Lee responded. She would be thankful if someone could make Jim take a break from everything. I tried once but once Jim set his target he never stops.

Bruce offered to give us drink. I refused because I have my water bottle already in my bag. And then he left to the drink station. Alfred eyed Lee in admiration, completely ignoring me the whole time.

"I hear there's gonna be a magician," he stated, trying to appeal to Lee.

To avoid of being a third-wheel, I excused myself to look for Bruce.

* * *

I could not believe my luck.

Selina was just ten feet in front of me, chatting with Bruce. I quickened my pace before I lost her. It seems like she was about to leave Bruce, but I immediately hold her shoulder from leaving.

"Selina. Oh thank God," I exclaimed and hugged her. She stiffened her body when I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yo," she uncomfortably said.

"Yo? Yo?" I dramatically reacted. "You never show up." I folded my arms. She was about to say something but I cut her off. "And to know that you're friends with…" I stopped myself and looked at Bruce. I'm not sure he knew. "With… that very polite but scary man… what were you thinking?"

"Sarah, it's my life. And don't get involve. Look at what happened when you did," she agitatedly said, pointedly eyeing on my right hand. I let my arms fall to my sides, pondering if it was wrong for me to care for others. I have no idea how she knew about my short close relationship with Jerome, but hey, we're talking about Selina here. She knows everything. "If you're done, I'm going. Ivy is fine by the way," she dismissed and walked away.

"Are you okay?" asked Bruce, carefully. He is a sweet boy. I gave him a weak yeah. "Y-your hand… Was it because of the attack in the GCPD?"

"Yeah," I repeated. "I was there, but I survived." I looked down at my right wrist and caressed it with my left hand.

"The cheese tarts were wonderful," he blurted. Changing the topic, eh? I thought. I raised my chin and gave him a warm smile.

"Well, they are the best in town."

* * *

"So why did you come here?" I asked Bruce, we were on our way back to the main hall. "You don't look like you want to be here when I first saw you tonight."

"I am… busy," he answered. We are getting closer to Lee and Alfred. Poor Alfred, advancing on a taken woman.

"Do you know that Lee is Jim's girlfriend?" I uttered, looking at Bruce from the corner of my eyes. "Maybe you should tell him about that."

We finally reached them and the first thing came out of Bruce's mouth was, "Alfred, I'd like to leave."

Alfred stammered and looked at me. I gave him a half shrug. He should know that the boy didn't want to be here in the first place. I stared at Alfred in amusement as he tried to make Bruce stay for the event, while Bruce gave him a stink-eye the whole time. I shrugged again when Lee asked me what happened that made Bruce want to go home.

A man came to us and whispered to Lee to start the show since she was the presenter for the gala.

"I hope you'll stay for the show," Lee stated.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Alfred eagerly responded. It was funny how he kept on trying to woo her. He finally saw Bruce's displeased expression. "What?" he foolishly asked.

"Just enjoy the show, Bruce," I softly begged and turned him around to face the stage.

* * *

Everyone welcomed Great Rudolfo, the magician, with applause. I was amazed when he suddenly appeared from an empty huge box and the applause got louder.

He introduced himself and his assistant. His purposely altered his voice and accent to sound older and Italian. It was a bad impersonation but I ignored it, the performances better be worth it. He took out a red handkerchief and made a rose appeared in it. The audience cheered at the act. And I gasped when he made a white dove suddenly appeared from the handkerchief. The bird flew away from his hand and out of the hall. I beamed at Lee.

"Thank you for bringing me here," I told her ecstatically. I tilted my head to Bruce. "It's quite fun, right?" I asked him. He gave me a small smile in return.

"For my first act, I'll require a volunteer," he boomed. "Let me see," he looked away and pointed his finger towards the audience. "Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck… goose!" he randomly pointed towards Bruce as he mentioned 'goose'. The spotlight shone on Bruce as the magician's assistant came towards him to lead him on stage.

Great Rudolfo prepared a casket as Bruce arrived on stage. Everyone watched the performance with great interest. Bruce entered the casket. He was locked inside but we can still see his head and limbs. The magician took out two huge blades.

"Does this handsome gentleman have a name?" he questioned.

"Bruce," answered Bruce. I could that he was nervous from the tremor of his voice.

"Bruce!" Rudolfo loudly copied, dragging and stressing the end of Bruce's name. "Well, Bruce, this won't hurt a bit." He smacked the two blades together. "Is there a doctor in the house?" He joked.

Alfred was restless because the metal blades looked real. He tried to stop the magician from proceeding with the performance, but the magician boldly drove the metals in the middle of the box. And then the assistant pulled the lower part of the box, separating Bruce's body into two. Alfred breathed in relief when he saw Bruce smiled and waved his hand to the crowd.

They attached the boxes together and opened them. There Bruce was, standing perfectly safe and unharmed. Everyone applauded and he waved again at everyone, liking the attention. Rudolfo's assistant escorted him back to us. I fistbumped his shoulder and praised him that he did a good job. We smiled and focused our attention on the next performances. Little did we know is things will escalated to a new level after this.


	13. Chapter 13

For Rudolfo's next performance, he had invited the deputy mayor, Harrison Kane, to the stage. The audience gave a round of applause as the deputy mayor walked to the stage.

"Is there something familiar about those two?" Lee whispered. I shot a glance at a clueless Alfred and observed the two performers. Both of them were wearing mask so I cannot clearly see their faces.

The assistant brought out table with small knives arranged neatly on it. All of us looked at him eagerly, we knew he will fling the knives towards the deputy mayor and we knew his throw would never hit the deputy mayor. He held one of the blades in his grasp.

"By the way," he announced dramatically. "Nobody here is getting out alive." My amused face transformed into an fear-stricken one. That's Jerome's voice, I thought. I knew his voice very well because it always appeared in my nightmare. Everyone laughed at his _joke. _Then he lifted the knife.

"NO!" I yelled. But I was too late. He already tossed the knife into Deputy Mayor Kane's chest.

The deputy mayor fell on his back, dead.

"It's the Maniax," I breathed. Suddenly, a mass shooting fired. Everyone in the room panicked. Alfred fought with one of the shooters so that we can escape, but I didn't see Lee with us.

"Lee! Lee!" I cried out searching for her among the chaos. My eyes wildly scanned the room. Where would she be?

"Bruce!" Alfred shouted. I found Bruce running towards the people. When I glanced back at Alfred and I saw that he was lying on the floor. Did he get shot? I thought in panic.

I rushed to Alfred and checked up on him. No gun shot, just a bruise at the side of his head. He'll wake up in no time. A movement on the stage caught my attention. They were tying up Lee on a board wheel. Jerome was laughing madly all the time. The image of Commissioner Essen being stabbed emerged in my head.

I. Am. Sick. Of. This.

I am not going to lose another friend.

I reached the water bottle in my bag. I only drink it once so the bottle is still heavy. Calmly exhaling my breath, I locked my target on Jerome's head. I fixed my stance and pulled back my left arm, gathering momentum. A shot to the chandelier above me startled me when I was about to throw. I flinched and I knew that I was going to miss my target.

The water bottle that I pitched hit Jerome's shoulder and it knocked him out of his balance. He held the curtains behind him to prevent falling.

He saw me. He leered at me.

"Gather up!" he shouted. The shootings stopped and the henchmen assembled the people back into the main hall. There was no more screaming anymore. The people cowered in their seats. "Now I would appreciate it if everyone behave because we're gonna be on TV!" he exclaimed happily while clapping his hands. "Bring that lady here. She's gonna have the best seat of the show," he ordered while pointing at me.

One of the henchmen seized me and pushed me towards the stage. I elbowed him, grabbed a vase on the table and smash it on his face. He lost his hold on me and I quickly grabbed another vase to throw at Jerome.

"Tut. Tut," Jerome teased. I stopped mid-air because he was pointing his gun to an old man. "Put it down or you'll see his meat brain," he snorted. "I would enjoy having a lovers' quarrel with you, but I'm in a schedule now, darling." He snapped his fingers and the henchmen tied me onto a chair before the stage.

"Camera's ready," a man said. He was standing a few feet from me, ready to shoot the scene.

Jerome checked himself in a mirror, smoothing down his suit and fixing his tie.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Gotham!" he beamed, looking at the camera. "Jerome's here. I told you we'll be back soon. Did you guys miss us?" His shoulders vibrated due to his laughs. "Let me filled you up what happened here. Harrison Kane died. I killed him, of course. Duh. And all of the people here are my hostages. Take a look on their faces."

The cameraman moved away from Jerome and quickly scanned the camera to the crowds. Then the camera returned to Jerome. "Now that I've got my hostages, it's time to request for ransoms," he giggled.

His assistant or should I say, Barbara, passed him a phone and he made a call to someone.

"Sorry, Jimbo. It's just little old me," he taunted.

* * *

He was just playing around with us. 47 million dollars, a helicopter, his clothes and a pony? The last two was not important, but what could he need with 47 million dollars and a helicopter? Someone with issues like Jerome doesn't need that much money unless he wanted to burn them away to send a message. This hostage situation was just an act, their target is something else. I was a bit relieved though when I realized that Jim was outside of the building.

"Enough!" someone said. I strained my neck to see the source of the voice. I have seen him on TV before. "You need to pack up your pathetic little sideshow and leave." He was smartly dressed like the other people in the gala. He was brave to go against the Maniax.

He marched slowly towards the stage. Cameras following his steps. He continued, "It may be presumptuous to speak for all the citizens of Gotham. But we're sick of you!" he emphasized. His words reached my recognition. After the Arkham inmates escaped, Gothamites had live in constant fear. They had terrorized the city starting with the Gotham Gazette, GCHS Cheerleaders, police massacre and now this. All happened in a week.

"You're a small, vicious man with a pathetic need for attention. Enough, man. For God's sakes, enough!" he continued his speech. Jerome did not look offended by the new man. Barbara and him observed the man with interest.

"I'm curious what your leverage is here, Mr…?" Jerome questioned.

"Theo Galavan," the man answered. Yes, Theo Galavan. I saw him multiple times in newspaper. A billionaire businessman and a benefactor, returned to Gotham after living away for many years. I hope he had plan to take down the criminals, because stopping them like might ended up him being shot to death by Jerome.

Jerome threatened him to obey him or he will die.

"I know there is some human decency left in you," Mr Galavan begged. "If you need to take a hostage, take me. But let these people go home to their families, to their children!"

Swiftly Barbara hit the back of his head with a hammer and he fell down unconscious. The hostages in the room gasped in alarm.

"Boring," she nastily said.

I struggled in the ropes again, getting angry that they had injured an innocent person.

"Oh Sarah. Sarah. Sarah," he tsked, approaching me. He sat down on the edge of the stage in front of me. "It was not enough of a bad day for you was it? You're so stubborn. Oh well, life doesn't make sense after all," he whined. He stood up abruptly and pointed at an old man. "You, kind sir. Get on the stage with me. Let's have some fun."

* * *

"Where is… Bruce Wayne?" Jerome darkly questioned. The hall was silent, waiting for Bruce to come out. I hope he had escaped the building already. "You know I'm an orphan too, Bruce. I killed my parents though. Where are you hiding?" He did a quick survey amongst the audience. "Bruce! Where are you, buddy?!" he roared. I flinched at the loudness of his voice.

"Kill his butler," Barbara suggested. I stretched my neck to look behind. I saw Alfred, he had woken up from his blackout.

One of the henchmen pushed Alfred to the center. "Alright. Last chance, Bruce, but it's about to get very butler brain out here," Jerome warned one last time. He waited for a while for Bruce to show up.

Where are the police? I thought. The live feed had started for a while now, but the police still didn't show up. I kept on praying in my heart for the safety of the people here. Jerome had asked Barbara to shut me up when I kept on annoying him during his playtime with the old man. She gagged me with the magician's handkerchief and taped my mouth.

"I'm bored. Shoot the butler," Jerome ordered.

"STOP!" I heard Bruce's voice. I couldn't strain my neck even further since I was tied.

Jerome get off the stage to seized Bruce. He was holding a knife against Bruce's neck and brought him to the stage. I widened my eyes in alarm.

All of a sudden, there were shooting again. I really hope that was the police.

"Drop the knife!" Jim's voiced reached my ears. Thank God, I praised. "I don't have a clean shot!" he said.

"Stay calm, Bruce," Alfred reassured.

"Seems like we got ourselves a pickle," Jerome laughed. His blade nicked the skin of Bruce's neck. "What do you say, Brucey Boy? Want to boost our ratings, huh?" He continued laughing crazily.

I saw Theo Galavan woke up and took one of the knives on the table. Is he going to…? I thought. He stood behind Jerome. "I said, enough," he shouted.

Jerome let Bruce go and turned around to the source of the voice. In a swift, Theo Galavan plunged the knife to the side of Jerome's neck. Everyone gasped in shock. I watched as Jerome fell to his back and Theo Galavan still didn't let go of the knife, leaning on top of him.

I was still staring at Jerome's body. I can't believe he's dead.

Unmoving.

* * *

Lee was checking on Theo Galavan's condition. I was staring at him the whole time. I wasn't sure of what I felt after knowing Jerome is dead. Perhaps it was the attachment I had on him, thinking he was like a little brother to me.

Lee advised Theo Galavan that he needed to get checked in the hospital for the blow at the back of his head. Then, Lee checked up on me. I just have a few small cuts on my hand due to the vase that I had smacked on one of Jerome's minions.

"Are you okay?" Lee and I asked at the same time. Our faces broke into half smiles at the coincidence. I pursued my lips and observed her closely, waiting for her to answer the question.

"I'm upset that Barbara got away," she answered. Then it was my turn to answer.

"I… don't know. I'm just shock," I sighed. From the corner of my eyes, I saw police officers strapped Jerome's body onto the stretcher. I stared at them until they disappeared from the room.

"Sarah. Don't delve into it," commented Lee while holding my left hand. "Come on. Me and Jim will sent you home."

I dragged my feet, following Lee towards Jim. Jim was speaking with Bruce and Alfred. Lee had once told me that Jim had promised Bruce to find the murderer of his parents, which is why both of them have a strong bond of trust. I let Lee talked with them while I stood a few steps at the back.

"Miss Sarah, you were quite a fighter," Alfred remarked. I gave him a reserved smile. He was about to say something else but he saw Theo Galavan being escorted passed them. He politely called Theo Galavan and expressed his gratitude for saving Bruce.

"I really just did what any citizen of Gotham would have done," he sincerely said.

"I wish that were true," Jim stated. "Jim Gordon," he introduced, offering his hand for a handshake.

"Theo," he replied, shaking Jim's hand. "Well, if you ever need anything, please, call. We're all in this together, right?" He skimmed through everyone and left the hall.

Alfred mentioned that he had to take Bruce back home. He admired Lee again. Oh no, he's gonna embarrass himself, I thought.

"Good night's sleep, you'll be right as roses. I do hope we get to see you again soon," said Alfred, affectionately. I was standing behind Lee so his eyes focused on me for a while. I shook my head deliberately while mouthing a silent no. He became confused at my signal. And then they leave.

"Kiss me?" I heard Jim adorably asked. "Kiss me."

Lee turned to look at me. I gave a grin and closed my eyes with the end of my headscarf. "Just tell me after you guys are done."

* * *

Today I successfully baked honey and ginger cookies. The shape was different thought. Before it was round, but with one hand it was easier to make rectangular shape. Just flattened the dough, cut into squares and bake them.

For now I sell easy pastries first. Once I'm a pro one-hand baker, I'll start baking others. The smell of honey and ginger cookies reminded me of Miss Kapelput and Mr Cobblepot. I fished out my phone from my back pocket and dialed Miss Kapelput's number. She didn't answer the call again. Maybe she's staying in Mr Cobblepot's lair, I thought.

The bells on my door chimed. I exited the kitchen with a tray of fresh honey and ginger cookies. I need to put them into the display shelve. I welcomed the guest. It was Edward.

"You can break me without touching me, or even seeing me. What am I?" he riddled, not suprisingly. He helped getting the biscuits into the shelves. I was quiet for a while, still thinking about the answer.

"A promise," I finally said, after a minute.

"Took you long enough. Lee asked me to check up on you after last night incident," he confessed.

"Of course, she did. I'm alright," I responded, trying to sound normal. "How are you and Kristen?" I genuinely asked.

"I can feel that she had been treating me differently. We talked more now," he said. He appeared overjoyed at his progress with Kirsten. I could not deny that I was jealous. But Edward likes her, not me.

I asked Edward if I can go to the GCPD with him. After that I wanted to go to the supermarket. I wanted to buy a few items. I have a few ideas in my head to make use of my right amputated arm.

"No problem. Just a heads up, the precinct is a mess after the commissioner…" he dragged. Ignoring the pain in my heart for the loss of Commissioner Essen, I nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

Edward was not kidding about the precinct. I heard Jim's loud voice urging the detectives and patrol officers to keep on finding leads on the remaining members of Maniax and who helped them escaped. I followed Edward to his lab to avoid the noise. When we entered the lab, Kirsten was in there, seemed to be waiting for Edward.

I excused myself to leave them to their private conversation. Before I left, I flashed a meaningful grin to Edward and gave him a thumbs up to show my support. When I exited the lab, I saw everyone froze and stared at the same direction – the main entrance. I immediately prayed that it is not one of the Maniax's attacks again.

"That's right. I'm your new boss!" a voice roared. I scanned the precinct in confusion. My vision of the newcomer was blocked by one of the very majestic pillars in the GCPD. I crept forward to see the man.

"Ten-hut!" he shouted again. The moment I saw his face, I swiftly hide behind the pillar. "You know when this place was built?"

Why did he have to be stationed here? I thought.

"Over a hundred years ago," he answered his own question. I caressed the pillar in front of me. No wonder, these pillars are majestic.

The man walked back and forth while scolding all the cops in the room. I had to move behind the pillar to avoid his sight. He was methodically scanning the faces of the patrol officers and detectives, even the ones upstairs.

He continued saying that to those who didn't care about the death of the commissioner and their fellow colleagues during the attack should quit.

Harsh as always, I thought bitterly.

"I've got your files here. I've read them all," he said, showing some records in his hand. "Step forward if you hear your name called."

Oh God, he's totally going to fire them.

"Sons of bitches! You're all fired!" he barked in rage, after he called out the names and their wrongdoings. I placed my hand on my face in disbelief. "Drop your badges and your guns with the desk sergeant on your way out."

One of them protested the new captain, but he was restrained immediately. I understood that he is furious, but this is too much.

"From now on, any officer, detective, rookie or clerk who breaks the law will not just lose their job, they will go to jail. If you turned a blind eye to a crime, I will bust you. If you fail to help a fellow officer because of cowardice or apathy, I will bust you."

He then dismissed the fired officers and threatened not to make him angry. The now former law enforcers walked out of the precinct with frustrated feelings. I tried to run behind another pillar when the new captain shouted again but this time, it was directed to me.

"Sarah! Don't think that I didn't notice you there! Stand in front of me," he ordered. I peeked from behind the post and smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm not going to repeat again."

I scrambled away from the pillar and hurried to stand straight in front of him. "Good morning, Uncle Nate," I greeted, not forgetting my manners. I signaled at Jim asking for help, but he was astonished, mouth gaped opened, when he heard I called the new captain, uncle.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned. I gulped.

"Meeting a friend," I answered. He glared at me for a while.

"Do you know the shock I felt when I saw your name in one the files in GCPD? That crazy boy smashed your hand! Thank God, he is dead now!" he shouted again. I flinched when he got near me.

Uncle Nate always scared me when I was a child. He is Father's younger brother. Father said Uncle Nate has soft spot on me but the child me never witness any kind gestures from him. He was always too strict. Though as I grew up, I knew the scolds and disciplines he taught were because he loves me.

"But I'm here now. Alive and well," I convinced, trying to win him over. "I can take care of myself, Uncle Nate." He let out an annoyed sigh and then turned to Jim.

"I'd like to see you in my office, please," he said.

Former marine and former army, huh? They are gonna be best friends, I thought.


	14. Chapter 14

I stared at the poorly-made contraption on my right arm. It looked like a bind around my forearm. At the end of the bind around my wrist, I can strap any item. I tried to tie a cake knife on it and cut a loaf of bread.

It was a success invention! Ugly but useful!

I threw my arms in the air and flailed around the kitchen in happiness. Then I changed the knife. This time I wanted to try cutting a carrot.

A success again!

About fifteen minutes had passed, I kept on trying different utensils in the kitchen. I was excited that the contraption was a successful although it stopped the blood flow after fifteen minutes. My forearm became red and numb. I think I will just wear it for kitchen work. I massage my arm gently letting the blood flow.

The alarm from my phone set off. Okay, it's time for Maghrib prayer. I walked to my apartment door and put up a sign that says 'on break' and then locked the door. After that I went to my bedroom to perform my prayer. I praised my God and thanked Him that I had found a way to make use of my amputated hand.

Once I was done, I paced to my apartment door to remove the sign. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see my uncle was there. Is he waiting for me? I thought.

"Uncle Nate. Hello," I greeted. I wasn't even surprised how he knew my address. Either he got the information from Father or the GCPD.

"Hey," he replied. So he's not angry at the moment.

"Please. Come in," I naturally said. I locked arms with him like I always did and led him to the living room.

"Jim told me you have a small business in your home," he remarked, examining the pastries in the display shelve and fridge. And then he gave me a disapproving look. "You do know that anyone can enter your house. Anyone."

"I'm fine. Who would want to harm a normal baker?" I questioned, incredulously.

"You got your hand chopped up," he retorted. We sat on the couch now. I lean my head onto his shoulder.

"Not because I'm a baker, Uncle Nate," I said and begging for him to stop worrying about me. "Mother and Father didn't know about my hand. I expect that you won't tell them behind my back."

"You should know me better. If I found out about something, I will confront you right away. Going behind your back is cowardly," he guaranteed.

I lifted my head and looked at him. I gave him a warm smile and he mirrored it.

"Coffee?" I offered.

* * *

"Call Father once in a while, Uncle Nate. Sometimes he talked about you," I said. We had chatted for almost two hours and he excused himself since he had many work to do. He had informed me that a mayor candidate had been murdered and Theo Galavan was attacked as well.

"Will do," he curtly replied. "Have a good night, Sarah." He hugged me and patted my back.

"You too," I said, hugging him back. "Drive safe." I watched him until he disappeared on the corner of the hallway.

I was about to close the door when suddenly someone force the door open, knocking me a few steps backward. Edward let himself in and closed the door.

"Nygma! What the-," I blurted.

"I asked Miss Kringles on a date!" he interrupted me, flashing a mega-watt smile.

"Oh my God! You did it! You did it!" I squealed. "Tell me everything," I demanded and dragged him to my couch.

"I gave her an address of a restaurant but it's actually our building," he responded.

"She is so going to love your cooking, Edward," I squealed again. "When is the date?"

"Tonight," he said. My eyes bulged when the word came out of his mouth.

"Then what are you doing here?! Go prepare your dinner!" I yelped in distress, standing up and pointed to the door.

"I need a dessert," he finally said.

"Aww… of course. Yes, anything," I said, rushing to my glass fridge. "Kirsten really likes chocolate macarons. I just made them today." I carefully took out four pieces of macaron.

I also told him to take vanilla ice-cream that I have in my kitchen fridge to eat together with the macarons. When I was packing the dessert and the ice cream bucket inside a grocery bag, Edward said that he saw something before he came here. I stared at him in quizzically.

"I saw you hugged Captain Barnes," he slowly said.

"Oh…" I snickered. "Your new captain is my uncle. I thought you knew. We've meet this morning. I guess you were occupied by Kirsten."

He nodded in realization. I handed him the grocery bag. He peeked inside and smiled at me. I walked him to the door.

"Thank you, Sarah. I really appreciate this. I'm so happy that I want to kiss you right now," he beamed. I crinkled my nose in disgust, though my heart was beating fast at what he had said.

"Eww. No thanks. Now go back to your room and get ready for your date," I gestured him away. I waved him goodbye as I smiled bitterly.

* * *

I wonder how Edward and Kirsten were doing last night. I hope they had a good time together. I was just from Miss Kapelput's apartment. I knocked on her door and waited for a few minutes, but she didn't answer. The fact that she suddenly disappears irked me to no end. I made a decision to go to Penguin's lair whether I like it or not. No I don't like going to that mansion.

When I exited the taxi, I saw the same two men guarding the front door of the mansion. I cautiously walked towards the front door and then the door opened abruptly.

Jim came out from the door. Did he have another deal with Mr Cobblepot? I thought.

"Sarah," he sternly called and then dragged me by my arm, away from the men and towards his car. "What are you doing here again? Don't tell me it's delivery because I don't see any basket with you."

"I was looking for Miss Kapelput. She's not in her house," I answered in defense. I don't like the color of his tone.

"So you're trying to look for her in the house of one of the most notorious criminals in Gotham? Alone?" Jim growled. I was almost anxious that he would tell Uncle Nate about this.

"Well, what are you doing here?" I retorted, emphasizing 'you' on purpose.

"Work," responded Jim, briefly. I raised my eyebrow at his answer, not believing his answer. "Get in the car."

Jim sent me home right after leaving Mr Cobblepot's house. My phone rang when I reached my apartment. It was Edward. I answered the call.

"We're together! We had so much fun last ni-," he chirped.

"Whoa. Slow down, lover boy," I said, chuckling in amusement. I put on an 'open' sign on my door and hang the bells.

"Me and Kirsten are together! I cannot believe that we were having a long enjoyable conversation over dinner last night," he giggled.

"That's great. I'm happy for the two of you. I pray for your happiness," I rejoiced.

"She would like to thank you for the macarons as well."

"It was my pleasure," I replied. Then I heard someone called his name from the other line.

"Oh, I gotta go," he said quickly. "Bye, Sarah."

"Bye," I finished the call.

Entering my kitchen, I switched on the radio and started baking, trying to ignore the pain in my chest.

* * *

A few days had passed; I was starting to get a hang on the contraption. I even asked help from Edward to improve the contraption last night since he's good with his hand. Now it looked better and more comfortable. I decided to restart taking orders next week since I was getting quicker in the kitchen.

Lee called me just now for a chat. It was just a random chat consisted of kittens, Leonardo DiCaprio, how to remove the smell from the microwave, Jim and… Leonardo DiCaprio. She told me that one of Alpha unit members (a unit that Uncle Nate had created; GCPD had slowly becoming a military force) passed away yesterday morning so Jim will be heated for a day or two. I could hear that she was tired from the sound of her voice. Uncle Nate must have made everyone in the precinct busy.

Words about my business had spread and now I have frequent customers everyday. The income I get on average was 25 dollars per day. It was still in the red area, but I can't give up. Next week, I will get more after accepting special orders.

My phone buzzed again. Who is it this time? I thought. Flipping the phone open, I check the caller. Lee? But she called me just now.

"Hello?" I addressed.

"They are bringing Ivy here," she replied quickly.

"What? Why? How?" I fretted, grabbing my bag and key immediately. I hurried out and locked my apartment. Millions of questions emerged in my mind.

"They are looking for Selina Kyle," she said. I was running towards the streets, hailing a taxi.

"I'm on my way!" I informed, ending the call.

Arriving in the precinct, my eyes wildly scanned the place. I saw a tousled ginger hair upstairs. Bullock was interrogating her. I swear if he's trying to threaten her, I thought. I let my feet jogged up the stairs.

"Ivy!" I shouted. She turned to me and I immediately hugged her. I let her go and looked at her condition. She was not hurt and that's good news. I exhaled in relief. Then I narrowed my eyes at Bullock. "You didn't force her to answer anything do you?"

Bullock shook his head and raised his head in surrender.

"He did," Ivy reported. At this I glared at him.

"We have to find this Selina, Sarah. A cop died and she was last seen with the suspect!" he badgered.

I focused back to Ivy. "Ivy, just tell him where Selina is. They won't hurt her. Jim won't hurt her," I whispered, stroking her hair. I saw from the corner of my eyes Bullock was giving her some sort of signal.

"Candy bar," she said, staring at Bullock.

* * *

Ivy was gone the moment I exited the toilet. She ran away again, I thought. I let out a heavy sigh. I didn't even ask how she was doing. She looked clean but messy. I guessed she gave up brushing her hair. I remembered she also smelled weird when I hugged her. It was not a rotten smell but it didn't smell that good.

My eyes caught Bullock. He was still munching on a candy bar. Apparently he had threatened her to sell out Selina or he'll report her to a communal aid unit. He gave one for Ivy and one for me, but I quickly gave mine to Ivy.

He saw me left the toilet and I gave him a stink eye. He wasn't affected by my glare as he was flashing me a warm smile.

"Muffin! Where's the little girl?" he asked, walking towards me.

"She left me," I grumbled. I swear that girl is following Selina. Always disappearing.

"Hey Muffin. Tonight?" he gestured a pitch. It had been a long time since I had fun throwing things.

"Absolutely."

* * *

10.56pm. I flipped phone close and put it in my pocket. Bullock exited his bar and brought a cleaver with him.

"Whoa. I'm not going to throw that," I said.

"Did you warm up already?" he asked, ignoring my previous statement. I threw a beaten up baseball at him and he caught it. Some of the red stitches snapped, showing the wool inside. "Damn. I just bought this for tonight."

I shrugged. "You told me to warm up," I responded in defensive. And then he handed me the cleaver. "Nope. Not happening, Bullock," I protested.

"Just one time. For this old man's sake," he persuaded. I bit my lips and glanced at him, still pondering. I didn't see any benefit of me throwing such a huge and heavy blade.

"Just give me the ball, Bullock," I said, raising my hand to receive the ball. He clamped my wrist and handed me the cleaver.

"One time," he persuaded again. I flicked my wrist, feeling the weight on my arms. He rushed to the standing mattress and drew an 'X' on it. "That's your target, Muffin," he said and then hurried back standing behind me.

Naturally, I readied my position. Locking my aim, I lifted my arms and tossed the blade. It dived into the mattress and stayed there. I could hear Bullock laughing with joy. He slapped my back a bit too hard that I almost fell forward. Then he walked to target and took out the blade. I actually felt a rush when I successfully hit the target.

"You better returned that, before Scotty found out," I commented. He tossed me the baseball and went inside.

"Don't stay here too late. Go home when you're done," he said and then entered his bar.

I spend around thirty minutes more pitching the baseball and then walked home. I fondled the baseball in my bag all the way home.

By now, I'm used to walking around the city at night. Besides, Bullock's bar is not that far from my apartment. Just six blocks away. Almost there, I thought. From a far, I saw Edward came out of his car.

"Hey Edward!" I yelled, running towards him.

"Sarah," he welcomed. His voice was low, like last time when I accidentally slept on his couch. We walked side by side into the building.

"Just got home?" I asked.

"Left something at work," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes. There was something in his demeanor felt different. "What about you? Where were you?" he asked, pressing the elevator button.

"Relieving stress at Bullock's," I said, flexing my left arm and shoulder. "Ow… I think I overdid it," I flinched. We entered the elevator and Edward pressed his floor and my floor button.

Unexpectedly, he grasped my arm and shoulder, massaging them slowly. I cringed and pulled away from him softly. The elevator dinged and opened at his floor.

"You don't have to do that, Edward. But thank you. I know you meant well," I commented, smiling genuinely at him.

"We are blind, aren't we?" he muttered in disbelieve, shaking his head. He gave me a smile, a sly smile. I was looked at him quizzically.

"What-," I wanted to ask what was the meaning of what he said, but he cut me off.

"Good night, Sarah," he said, and then exited the elevator.

I was left in the elevator, still confused.

Once I arrived in front of my door, I could hear my TV was blaring. It sounded like one of the _Indiana Jones _movies. I unlocked my apartment and stepped in.

"Selina?" I spoke. I saw her lying on the couch, watching the TV.

Her eyes and nose were red and puffy. I knew better than to ask. She would never tell me anything anyways. I went to the kitchen and made a quick tuna sandwich. When I returned to the living room with a plate of sandwich and a glass of water, I could see that she wiped the tears from her face quickly. Sitting down, I placed the sandwich and water in front of her.

"Have you eaten dinner?" I asked, knowing that I won't get any response. I was sitting on the couch where she lied down. I patted her leg. "Selina," I dragged. I moved to the next couch, made myself comfortable and watched the movie with her.

She must have had a bad day today, I thought. I wonder what.

* * *

I peeked in the honey and ginger biscuits inside the paper bag in my hold. I wanted to drop by Miss Kapelput's apartment again, checking if she was home or not. Selina was gone the moment I woke up this morning. I was really curious of what happened that made her cry. I massaged my neck again because it went stiff after falling asleep sitting on a couch. I finally arrived at Miss kapelput's door.

I knocked on her door. A few seconds passed but there was no response. I knocked again.

"Miss Kapelput, are you there?" I called. "It's me, Sarah," I said, knocking the door again.

I heard the door of the apartment beside Miss Kapelput's opened. An old man appeared. "Are you looking for Gertrud?" he asked. I nodded. "It's been awhile since I'd seen her. Yesterday, she didn't come for our weekly afternoon tea. Last week too. She never misses any of them," he asked in worry.

"Perhaps she is staying with her son?" I carefully probed.

"She would have told me if that happens," he responded.

"I'll try to ask her son," I reassured him. Though I wasn't sure if I can. Jim warned me not to go near Mr. Cobblepot's place.

When I exited the building I saw a patrol car outside. I sneakily followed the patrol officers as they entered the building. They were banging on Miss Kapelput's door. I peeked at them by the corner of the hallway. The old man that I talked with just now is now talking with the police.

"Yo," someone behind me voiced out. I yelped and twirled immediately. It was just Alvarez. I hold a hand over my chest and leaned back on the wall. "Why are you snooping around?"

"I was looking for Miss Kapelput," I panted, regaining my composure. "She always ordered my biscuits, Alvarez. Since last week, she never contacted me again. I called her many times but she never picks up. Your patrols over there are talking with her neighbor and they are going to tell you that he also have no idea where she is."

The patrol officers approached us and told Alvarez exactly what I had told him. I raised my brows at him, showing him that I was right.

"Go to the next one," Alvarez ordered them. Once the officers walked out, Alvarez stated, "Penguin killed Janice Caulfield and attacked Randall Hobbs. He also attempted to murder Theo Galavan, twice. And the arsons... they were all him. The cap is doing everything to arrest him. We have warrants to search and interrogate all his associates."

"O-okay," I mumbled. I wonder why he targeted the candidates for mayor.

"Go home, kid," Alvarez said, tapping my arm and then left.

I wanted to let it go. I wanted to walk away. I wanted to go home and bake.

But I can't.

I just can't.

I rushed out of the building, hoping Alvarez hasn't gone yet. I saw him just opening the door of his car. "Hey, Alvarez!" I shouted. He looked at me quizzically.

"Give me a ride to the precinct?"


	15. Chapter 15

When I arrived in the precinct, I saw Jim and Bullock get into Bullock's car. Dang it, I thought. Bullock's car had left the vicinity of the police department already. Fortunately, a taxi was approaching. I stopped it, entered and immediately requested the driver to follow Bullock's car.

I did a quick scan at the surroundings where Jim and Bullock headed at.

"What are they doing at East End?" I whispered to myself. I asked the driver not to follow closely. Bullock's car stopped under a bridge. "Sir, here is fine. Here's your money. Take the change. Thank you," I said quickly and got out of the taxi.

I tiptoed towards their car. Closing in, I could hear they were talking but not very clear. I decided to spook them a bit. Their windows were rolled down, great, I thought. I had a mischievous idea and thought that I should surprise them.

I quietly ran and, "Boo!"

Both Jim and Bullock swiftly were pointing their guns at me. "It's just me!" I squeaked.

"You little shit! We almost blew your head off!" Bullock harshly hissed. I opened the back door and moved inside.

"Sorry. Thought it will be funny," I mumbled.

"Well, it's not!" Bullock retorted.

"What are you doing here, Sarah?" Jim queried. Both of them were unhappy to see me there. I admitted that I followed them and it made Bullock nagged me more. I hushed him immediately. "I have something for you. About Mr. Cobblepot," I paused for a while. "His mother, Gertrude Kapelput is missing."

"Sarah, we've talked about this," Jim said, rubbing his face in exasperation.

"No, we didn't. I was supposed to ask Mr. Cobblepot about his mother that day but you won't let me. Don't you think it's weird? Miss Kapelput is gone for two weeks and then Mr. Cobblepot suddenly went crazy, attacking the mayor candidates and setting fire all over the city," I fretted. "And then there's Theo Galavan," I mumbled quietly.

Jim and Bullock were giving each other uneasy looks. They seemed to be knowing about something on Theo Galavan. "What about him?" Jim asked. I hesitated to tell them my theory at first.

"A hero came out of nowhere and everybody loves him. He appeared around the same time Mayor James went AWOL. And now he becomes the new mayor of Gotham. That is just too much luck right there," I explained. I didn't realize that I said all that in one breathe because I immediately inhale a deep breathe. Jim and Bullock did not look shock at my reasoning, like they knew already about this.

Jim focused was on a pizza delivery car from a far. "That's our door pass," he said, getting out of the car with Bullock.

They are ignoring me! I screamed in my head.

I exited the car as well, following them.

"Whoa, Muffin Head. Stay in the car," Bullock ordered.

"Nope. I'm going with you two. Who are we meeting?" I persisted. My curiosity is going to kill me one of these days.

"Stay in the car," Bullock slowly repeated. Jim also glared at me, trying to pin me with his eyes. It would work for old Sarah, but the new Sarah is not afraid of those eyes anymore.

"I'm going with you," I said slowly, imitating Bullock's tone. "Or I'll scream. Like right now," I threatened. "I'm serious." I was sure they didn't want attention on them right now.

"Come on," Jim finally growled. And I happily skipped with them to the destination. It was a restaurant. But why is a restaurant ordering pizza? I thought.

"I blame myself for bringing you to Foxglove. I think it ignites the police in you. Are you trying to follow your uncle's footsteps?" Bullock said to me.

* * *

Butch sighed in defeated when he saw Jim and Bullock entered the restaurant. He raised an eyebrow when he saw me and my amputated hand.

We questioned him about Mr. Cobblepot. He mentioned that he didn't work for him anymore and he didn't know where his location is.

"I ain't telling you anything," snickered Butch after Jim asked him why Mr. Cobblepot tried to kill Theo Galavan. "And unless you have a warrant, I'm gonna have to ask you boys… and girl to leave," he added. He started at me and fascinatingly said, "What are you doing here? I heard about your hand."

"Our newly elected mayor kind of wants results on this. So we drag you in, chances are that's where you're gonna stay," Jim interrupted Butch's focus on me.

"I'm here for Gilzean!" a voice broke out from outside the building. Butch face turned white when he heard the voice. 'Anyone who leaves now leaves alive. Anyone who stays dies! You have sixty seconds to do the math!"

In seconds, Butch's minion ran off the street leaving Butch alone. I eyed them in astonishment while Butch cursed on them. That's no loyalty, I thought.

"Sarah, you have to leave," Jim barked.

"I'm not leaving this place alone," I shouted. I am terrified but I can't just leave my friends.

Butch stood to escape but Jim grabbed him and threw him on a pipeline nearby. He groaned and fell down. Jim swiftly cuffed his left hand at the pipe.

"You tell us what the hell is going on with Penguin or we leave you with Zsasz," Jim said, threatening him.

"You can't do that," Butch and me harmonized at the same time. That violates whatever police should have done, I thought.

"You guys are cops!" I yelled.

"Bullock?" Jim asked. He was glaring at me. It seemed to me that Jim had been doing that to me all day. I guessed my presence here really ticked him off.

"We can totally do that," Bullock responded. I gaped at what Bullock said in disbelief.

"Galavan was telling Penguin what to do. Knocking off the candidates, torching the buildings… It all came down from Galavan," Butch confessed quickly. Is Galavan that powerful to get Mr. Cobblepot to submit to him? I wondered.

"The hell was Penguin taking orders?" Jim probed. Time is ticking. That Zsasz guy outside is going to attack soon.

"Kidnapped Penguin's mother."

* * *

"Butch got away!" I shouted at Jim and Bullock after they had done shooting Zsasz and his gang. Those big guns are too loud, they didn't even realize Butch slipped away from the cuffs. I tried to block him but what can tiny me do to stop such a huge man like Butch?

"_We are one-hand buddies. Don't want to hurt you!" he yelled through the noise of the gun shooting. He showed me his left amputated hand. No wonder he could get away._

"_Where is Miss Kapelput?" I demanded. _

"_You'll never find her, kid," he said and then kicked my leg causing me to fall down. Then he ran away._

"I told you. The missing of Miss Kapelput is connected with the recent actions of Mr. Cobblepot," I panted. This could mean that Miss Kapelput's life might be in danger.

"Could you stop addressing them politely?!" Bullock snapped. I rolled my eyes. Then he glanced at Jim.

"You think he's telling the truth?" Jim asked Bullock.

"Nobody's telling the truth. This is Gotham."

* * *

"Jim, I'm telling you. Butch is not lying," I told him over the phone. He and Bullock had sent (with force) me home. "We are not even sure if she is alive. If Mr. Cobblepot attacked the ceremony tonight, there is a high chance that she is not alive and Mr, Cobblepot will be doing it for revenge. Why else would Zsasz tried to kill Butch?"

"Leave this to us. We are the police, not you," retorted Jim. "And about Galavan, all we have is circumstantial evidence. I can't just arrest him without concrete proof. Your uncle wouldn't like that."

"But-" I was cut off.

"Goodbye, Sarah," he said and ended the call.

I really hope he could feel my glare through this phone. We really should buy smartphones. Much easier.

* * *

I woke up exactly at 5 in the morning the next day. I rushed into the bathroom for a shower and then I performed my ablution for my Subh prayer. I prayed for peace in my mind and soul. I also prayed for my protection since I had been reckless in these past few days.

My phone buzzed while I was preparing my breakfast. I smiled as I check the caller's name: _My Paradise._

"Assalamualaikum, Mother," I said.

"Waalaikumsalam," she greeted. "I was looking at your old pictures."

"You mean my embarrassing pictures," I argued in a joking manner.

"To me, all of them are my proudest moments. How is your business going? You rarely ever called us anymore. I thought that you have forgotten about us," she said.

"And here I thought that I was giving you and Father more privacy," I laughed. "Business is still slow but Alhamdulillah I have customers everyday."

"You know, something weird just happened. Remember your father's younger brother, Nathaniel? He called your father yesterday to say hi and such," Mother chatted. "His mood uplifted after the call. He misses his brother."

"I met Uncle Nate here in Gotham. He became the captain of Gotham police. I asked him to call Father. It's the best for both of them," I said, stroking with the ivy leaves with my missing hand.

She hummed in agreement. "I told you before right? They became awkward after your Father decided to convert to Islam," she acknowledged.

"Mother…" I dragged. Sooner or later they had to know about my hand. I guessed I paused a little too long because I made her worry.

"Sarah, are you alright? I'm here, honey," she asked.

"I have to tell you and Father about something. It will be a great shock, just to warn you beforehand," I slowly said. It was quiet on the other line. She is waiting patiently for me. "I can't discuss this over the phone. I have to show you this… issue. Are you guys free today?"

"Yes, of course. We have all the time you need," she consoled.

"I'll go after Zuhr prayer later," I told her. She mumbled a soft okay. "Assalamualaikum, Mother."

"Waalaikumsalam."

This is it, I thought.

I stared at the familiar beige colored door in front of me. Our family is not rich but we managed to live in a tiny double-storey house. I hide my right hand in my crossbody bag and took a deep breath.

Bismillah.

I knocked the door.

It didn't take a long time. Mother immediately opened the door with Father following her from behind. I could tell that they were waiting for me in the living room.

"Assalamualaikum, Mother, Father," I smiled. They must have wondered why I didn't hug them and kiss their hands immediately like I usually did.

"Waalaikumsalam," they both said unison.

"Come in, Sarah," Father welcomed. I entered the house and the feeling of nostalgia hit me.

"I miss this house," I said, looking around. Nothing had changed. The pictures on the wall, the furniture, and even the tablecloth is still the same. Even the smell is the same. "I miss you both." They were smiling but it was a force smile. They are not good at acting, which is why I wasn't good at acting as well, but I got better. "Please have a seat first," I politely asked them. They sat down together on the long couch while I sat on a single one.

"I have made blueberry pie for you," Father remarked, gesturing at the dish on the coffee table.

"No wonder something smells good," I cheered, trying to lift the atmosphere but to no avail. "Okay, let's get straight to why I'm here." I inhaled deeply. "It's because of this," I finally announced, revealing my right arm from my bag.

Mother instantly gasped and muttered a chant. Father hurried to me and inspected the amputated hand.

"To tell you what happened in brief is a mentally ill young boy smashed my hand with a hammer," I said. Father's face slowly turned into an enraged one. "Father, _istighfar_. The past is the past. I'm still here," I consoled. I placed my left hand on top of his. Mother approached me and held my face between her hands.

"My dear, what about him? What if he attacks again?" Mother asked, tears pooling in her eyes.

"He died, so he's never coming back," I bitterly whispered.

"Princess, come stay back with us. You can start your homemade business here," begged Father, hugging both me and Mother in his embrace. "What if something happened to you again?" he mumbled against the side of my head.

"I got Uncle Nate there and I got a few cop friends," I said, trying to put them at ease. Thinking back, my actions had been wild and dangerous. "I have self-defense class with one of them," I added, thinking about my 'pitching sessions' with Bullock. "Besides, as weird as it sounds, I like staying in Gotham."

* * *

10.11pm. I snapped my flip phone shut. I kept on returning home late these days as well. Thank God, I made it to the last bus. As usual, lit was difficult to part with my parents but I have to go.

When I entered the entrance of the apartment building, I saw a glimpse of Edward carrying someone just a moment before the elevator closed. I squinted my eyes suspiciously. In an instant I ran up using the stairs. Reaching his floor, I slowed down my step and tiptoed towards his door. I hear Edward panting heavily, carrying the man on his side. The man looks familiar.

"Nygma. What's going on?" I said, showing myself.

"Sarah!" he yelped alarmingly, causing the man he was holding to collapse on the floor. The man was Mr. Cobblepot and he had blood all over his shirt. My heartbeat became faster at what I witnessed in front of me.

"Oh no! Mr. Cobblepot!" I exclaimed and rushed to the unconscious man. I put his left arm around my shoulders and struggled to get him up. "Edward, what are you doing? Open the door and helped me get him inside."

Edward unlocked his apartment and got us in.

"I heard from the news in the radio that he was shot during his attack against Theo Galavan," I said, dropping Mr. Cobblepot on Edward's couch. Edward was looking at me with an unreadable expression. "Yes, Mr. Cobblepot is a criminal but he's hurt, badly. I'm not going to report a harmless man," I explained. "You know what to do right? You brought him here. Cause I only learnt basic first aid."

"First we moved him to my bed," he said, placing a wide white plastic sheet on his bed. I never questioned Edward why he has all surgical things in his apartment, though, it was always at the tip of my tongue. Carefully we lifted Mr. Cobblepot to his bed. "Cut the cloth at his arm," directed Edward, passing me a pair of scissors. "I'll make preparation to remove the bullet."

Muttering prayers, I cautiously cut Mr. Cobblepot's sleeve. I don't want to nick him with the scissors. He had lost too much blood. I felt a bit dizzy smelling and seeing blood. There's blood on my hand and clothes. I glanced at Edward, he was just finished washing his hands and took a pair of latex gloves.

"Wash your hand after that, Sarah," Edward said. After the last snip, I removed the sleeve. Blood still gushing out of the gun wound. Edward peered behind me, staring at the horrible wound. "That's not good. We've got to hurry." I gulped and nodded, rushing to the sink to sterilize my left hand as well as the amputated one. When I returned to the bed, Edward was holding a latex glove and then put it on my left hand for me.

"Ready?"

* * *

Edward did most of the work. I was just passing him utensils, wiping the blood and wiping his sweat. But I was out of breath. That was peculiar experience for me, saving a murderer. He is still human and a good son for Miss Kapelput, I thought.

Edward just finished suturing the wound. He didn't get nervous or tense at all during the 'surgery'. I had thrown my bloody latex glove into the bin.

"How are his vitals?" I questioned Edward.

"I expect he'll wake up tomorrow morning. We still need to monitor his condition," he replied, taking off his gloves.

"Wow," I whispered, looking at Edward in respect. "I think I should have you as my personal doctor, Edward." He grinned at my compliment.

We cleaned the surgical tools and blood on the floor. I had refused to help Edward changed Mr. Cobblepot's clothes. I was shocked enough to help operating a criminal, I don't want to add the surprise element of seeing the naked body of a man. At the moment, I was sitting on the bed, wiping Mr. Cobblepot's face and neck with a warm damp towel.

"You have blood smudge on your face," he said and pointed on my left side of the cheek and temple. I scrunched my nose in disgust and touched my cheek. The blood had dried up already as I could only felt the crust on my fingertips. "Let me get that from you," Edward offered. He approached me with a clean damp towel.

I stood up from the bed so it would be easier for him to wipe my face. Not that it was a great help, since my height didn't even reach his shoulders. Gently, he cleaned the blood on my forehead first.

"I wonder if his mother had a proper burial," I murmured to myself. I cannot imagine losing a mother in cold blood. Mr. Cobblepot must be devastated and angry. "You know that after he completely healed, we had to report him to the police, right?" I said to Edward, but I was still staring apologetically at the Penguin. He placed his hand underneath my chin and tilted my head up. He was cleaning my cheek this time.

"Sarah," he whispered, calling for my attention. I shifted my focus to Edward. I was startled because his face was closing into mine. My face went red instantly and I took a step back but he put his arm around my back to push me to him. Before his lips reached mine, I turned my head to the side quickly so he only managed to peck my cheek. And then I put my arms on his chest and tried to shove him away.

"Edward. Buddy, hey, what's going on? Did you accidentally inhale something during the operation or something?" I asked in surprise. "Let me go." He still had one arm wrapped around me.

"Kirsten broke up with me," he said. I stopped struggling.

"I'll listen if you let me go," I persuaded. He let his arms fell to his sides. "Let's sit down," I said, dragging him to his couch. "What happened?" I asked, ignoring the fact that I missed his touch.

"She just can't live without Tom. She left town to be with him," he answered. His jaw clenched in frustration.

"But you guys were happy. You were happy and Kirsten was happy. The way she told me about you…" I countered.

"Well, she lied! To all of us! To me!" he fumed suddenly. He covered his face with his palms. I patted his back softly. I couldn't believe this is happening, but why did he try to kiss me? I wondered. Slowly, he rotated his head towards me. "I really like it when you're with me. I didn't expect you to assist me on Mr. Penguin. I never realized that you're always there for me. You were so close yet I didn't see you until now," he uttered, raising his hand to touch my face but I grabbed his hand and placed it on his lap.

"You're just heartbroken. You'll find a better woman, Edward," I said, dismissing the fact that he confessed his feelings to me.

"You, Sarah. I found you," he insisted.

"Take a shower and rest. Cause I'll do the same. I'll drop by tomorrow morning," I said, giving him a quick smile.

I grabbed my bag and left to my apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

I was standing outside of Edward's door for a few minutes. My heart was beating fast in nervousness.

"Sarah, you lost a hand and survived so many shootings. You can handle a bit of awkward situation," I whispered to myself. Because the scene when Edward advanced his romantic feelings to me kept on resurfacing the moment I woke up from my sleep.

With courage and a chant of pray, I knocked on Edward's door. He opened the door, looking neat and fresh. He greeted me a good morning and a smile, like usual.

"Morning. I brought sandwiches," I addressed, showing him the container in my grasp. He let me in and I immediately observed Mr. Cobblepot. "Has he woken up already?" We sat in his kitchen.

"Nope. Should be anytime soon," he replied, pouring tea for me. I placed the container on the dining table and took off the cover. We ate in silence for a while. To me, it was a bit uncomfortable though. "I'm serious about last night," he suddenly said. He stared at me in determination.

"L-look, Edward. You're a v-very sweet guy. But...," I blabbered, my face red in embarrassment.

A moan from the bed intruded our conversation. Our heads swiftly turned to Mr. Cobblepot. We hurried to his sides.

"Mr. Cobblepot?" I called. Mr. Cobblepot blinked his eyes opened slowly.

"Hello, sleepyhead," Edward greeted, smiling at him. Mr. Cobblepot stared at us back and forth. He became frighten as he woke up to foreign faces in an unfamiliar environment.

"Where am I?" he asked. He began to quake suddenly. I stared at him in panic.

"Oh my God! Nygma? Tell me this is normal," I yelped.

"Rapid movement and elevated heart rate are counterproductive to the healing process," Edward informed. Mr. Cobblepot's eyes widened as he saw Edward grabbed a syringe.

"No! No! Don't kill me!" Mr. Cobblepot shrieked, struggling to scurry away. I had to hold him down so that Edward can give him a shot. He slowly stopped struggling after Edward inserted the drug.

"Rest up, my feathered friend," Edward said. "We have a big night ahead of us."

I wondered what he meant by that, but he was surely excited to meet Penguin.

"You have plans with him," I jokingly said. He flashed me a smile and chirped a quick 'yup'. "Well, I also have plans today. I started to take special orders yesterday so I will be busy baking and sending deliveries. Will you be alright with him?" I asked. It's not like Mr. Cobblepot is at the perfect condition to hurt him, but I am still worried.

"Oh, there is absolutely nothing to worry about," he responded.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a nightmare. I chanted my prayers to calm myself. The memory of Jerome hitting my hand appeared in my sleep once in a while. And it happened again just now. I looked at the clock on my night stand. 4.58am.

Two minutes before the alarm, eh, I thought.

I stretched my limbs and back. My legs had become sore because yesterday I went home on foot. Well, at least I received $180 for the special orders.

I should buy a second hand car to do deliveries, I thought.

As usual, I freshen up myself and do my prayer. Then, I went to kitchen to start baking. I wondered how Edward and Mr. Cobblepot were doing downstairs. I decided to visit them after I'm done making egg tarts and no-bake chocolate cakes.

Around 7.15am I went down to Edward's apartment with ginger and honey cookies, in case Mr. Cobblepot had woken up already. I knocked the door and then I heard some scuffling inside. I furrowed my brows together and knocked again.

"Edward?" I demanded, knocking the door even louder. Please don't tell me Mr. Cobblepot has-

The door swung opened.

"Sorry. Didn't hear you," he sheepishly said and let me in. I breathed in relief. I really thought the notorious criminal had done something to him. I noticed Mr. Cobblepot standing near the dining table.

"Good morning, Mr. Cobblepot," I addressed. I glanced at the food on the table; they were having breakfast.

"Sarah, what a lovely surprise," he greeted. Edward looked at us in confusion. "We've met in my mansion before," he said, answering Edward's silent question. Now Edward stared at me with an astonished expression. I never told him that I went to Cobblepot's mansion.

I gulped. Now that Mr. Cobblepot is not lying unconscious on the bed bleeding, I felt a bit anxious in a room with him. But he and Edward seemed to be getting along fine. I guessed he wouldn't kill the ones who save his life.

"I knew there was someone else other than Mr. Nygma here. Even though I was drugged but I never forget a face," continued Mr. Cobblepot.

"How are you feeling?" I question politely. He appeared a bit pale.

"He still needs treatment for a few days. I have to make sure he's not infected since, you know, we operated him in an unhygienic room," Edward answered quickly before Mr. Cobblepot opened his mouth. I raised my brows at the statement doubtfully.

"Edward, a word. Please excuse us, Mr. Cobblepot," I grabbed his wrist and brought him to the corner of the room. "He seems fine to me. Just pale but fine," I whispered to him, crossing my arms across my chest. "We have to tell Jim that he's here."

"I swear, Sarah, he is not fully recovered yet," he persuaded. "He even puked when he woke up."

I studied Mr. Cobblepot again, scanning him up and down then, turned my gaze to Edward. I squinted my eyes at him for a while.

"Alright. Alright," I sighed. "I trust you to tell Jim after he had completely healed, okay?" I smiled at him giving my support. "You're a good guy, Edward." Then I turned to Mr. Cobblepot and approached him. "I'm sorry about that, Mr. Cobblepot."

"Not a problem. May I know what the nature of your relationship?" he asked with genuine interest.

"We're friends," I said, taking out a container of honey and ginger cookies from my sling bag. "I brought something for you." I passed him the container. "I heard about Miss Kapelput. My condolences for what happened. She was a very sweet woman and she loves you so much."

He opened the cover of the container and ate one. Tears pooled in his eyes but he tried to hold them back. "That was very kind of you, Sarah," he sniffled.

"Theo Galavan will pay for his crime," I said. Once the words escaped my mouth, his face turned into a scowl.

"How did you know about that?!" he barked, limping towards me. Opps. No one knew that Galavan killed his mother.

"I-I met Butch. I mean I was with Jim and Bullock when t-they interrogate him. He told us that Theo Galavan is the one who ordered you to do all the offenses while holding your mother in captive. After I knew about your attack on him… I suspect that Miss Kapelput had p-passed away," my voice shook a bit as I explained. Mr. Cobblepot instantly grabbed the collar of my top tightly and I gasped.

"I have forgotten that you're friends with Jim. He should have let me kill Galavan that night!" he spat on my face. My left hand slowly grabbed a mug on the table. If he tried to hurt me, I'll just hit the mug on his head, I planned in my head.

"Mr. Penguin, she saved your life. Let her go," Edward coaxed. He put his hand on Mr. Cobblepot's shoulder while his other hand smoothly took the mug away from my grasp. Mr. Cobblepot released his hold on me. Edward stayed beside me, wrapping his arm behind my shoulders.

"Now that you've met Butch, you know that you're not the only one with mutilated hand in this town," Mr. Cobblepot snickered. "Oh, I cut off his hand by the way. I know who cut yours. You know, I can't help but wonder why the crazy ginger didn't kill you. Are you friends with him as well?" he mocked. I frowned at him, biting the insides of my cheek. "You are so bad at choosing friends, Sarah." He gave a meaningful look at Edward.

"Are you done, Mr. Cobblepot?" I snapped.

"Oh, the lovely kind Sarah is angry. Please, call me Oswald. Let me be in your bad choice of friends list," he said. "I want to be your friend," he added, mentioning the word 'friend' in a mischievous tone.

I turned to Edward, completely ignoring him. "Call me if you need anything. I heard Uncle Nate is hurt. So I'm going to visit him now. Don't worry, I won't tell him anything that happened in this apartment. Bye, Edward," I uttered and then went to the door. "Bye, Oswald."

* * *

When I reached the hospital, I wasn't even startled to see his room was empty. I stopped a nurse who was passing by me.

"Excuse me. Did the patient who stayed in this room threaten the doctor to let him go?" I coolly asked her.

She glanced at me and then at the number of the room. Then she rolled her eyes. "Oh, that guy," she whispered to herself. "Mr. Barnes strongly insisted that he is in perfect condition so we released him…" she checked the time at a nearby clock on the wall. "…three hours ago."

"I apologized for whatever came out of his mouth and thank you," I said and then walked out of the hospital.

If my intuition is right, he should either be in the city hall or precinct, I supposed. I made a decision to go straight to the GCPD.

I was greeted with a very familiar smell once I arrived in the precinct. GCPD had its own stench, perhaps it is because of sweaty cops or alcohol-reeking criminals or dead bodies or all three of them mixed together. Uncle Nate caught my sight immediately. It was very not hard to notice him due to his physique. I spot a cane in his hold.

He was talking with Jim. I jogged to him.

"Uncle Nate, you should be in the hospital," I criticized. "Morning, Jim."

"Look at me, Sarah. Do I look like I need a doctor? The answer is no," he responded. "By the way, I am not impressed about your adventure with Jim and Bullock."

"You told him?" I whined at Jim.

"You're meddling with police business and endangering yourself," he sternly replied, pointing his finger at me.

"No, I didn't. I was a perfect by-stander that time," I shamelessly said.

"I mean it, Sarah. Stop looking for troubles," Uncle Nate scolded and then entered his office.

I stared open-eyed at Jim, displeased that he had reported my actions to my uncle.

"Go home and bake, Sarah," he retorted.

"That's sexist!" I dramatically hollered. I knew he didn't mean it that way but I was just messing around with him.

"You know what I mean," he said, tightening his lips in exasperation. "I'm going to tell your dear uncle again if you ever intervene again. It's not safe."

* * *

Before I went to my apartment, I stopped by Edward's apartment. After I knocked, I was greeted by Oswald rather than Edward.

"Where's Edward?" I questioned, pushing past him and scanned the room. The dishes from their breakfast are still on the dining table. I sighed and started to clear up the table.

"He got a call from work," he replied. "I was just in a phone with him. What are you doing?"

"Duh. I'm cleaning. He left you?" I grumbled, putting on my special contraption to help me wash the dishes. I attached a soapy sponge onto the contraption and start scrubbing.

"Are you really just friends with Edward? He seems to be very fond of you. And you're cleaning his dishes," he remarked. What's wrong today? Everyone seems to be making sexist comments to me, I thought.

"What are you eating with the spicy mustard?" I asked, overlooking his remarks. He was holding a jar of spicy mustard on his hand when he opened the door. Then I saw something on the countertop beside the fridge. "What are you eating?" The things on the plate certainly don't look like something a person should eat. Shriveled and black.

"Fish nuggets," he replied nonchalantly.

"Fish nuggets?!" I shrieked.

I eyed the 'fish nuggets' in horror and immediately threw them away into the bin. I felt a strong pull on my shoulder and then Oswald stood in front of me.

"I was going to eat that!" he barked. I huffed. I'm not afraid of him anymore. The moment after he teased about my amputated hand, I lost my fear of him.

"I'll make you something to eat. Real food," I shrugged his hold off my shoulder. "Bring your medications. Let's go to my room."

I took off the gadget on my right hand and put it in my bag. Oswald still remained standing unmoving, his face looking at me in amazement.

"You are letting a criminal in your apartment? And you're going to cook for him too?" he smirked.

"Not my first time."

"Oh, I bet it's not. I think I know why a certain type of people associates with you. You don't choose them. They chose you. You don't care who they are. You're a loner, that's why you accept everyone in your embrace. You are going to get constant broken hearts and disappointments, Sarah."

I ignored his long statement and spotted a pill organizer labelled 'Mr. Penguin' on it. I grabbed the organizer and walked towards the door.

"Let's go, Oswald," I ranted. "I'm also hungry." I opened the door and waited for him. He limped out of the apartment with a lopsided grin. Then I locked Edward apartment.

"You have his apartment key as well?"

"Well, he had mine as well if that appeases you."

We reached my door in no time. Thank God, no one was at the hallway and the elevator. They might report the police once they saw Penguin in the building. I unlocked my door and welcome him in. I still have a bit manners left for Oswald.

"Make yourself comfortable. The TV remote is in the basket under the table. Are you okay with butternut squash pasta?" I asked, wearing my apron. He made himself comfortable on the couch.

"I'll have whatever you're having," he replied, fishing the remote from the basket and switched the TV on. "This place is so much better than Edward's."

* * *

My phone buzzed on the dining table when me and Oswald were having dinner. We were actually having a decent conversation, without me snapping at him and without him psychoanalyzing me.

"It's Edward," I informed Oswald and then pressed to accept the call. "Hello, Edward. Whoa! Slow down, smarty pants. Oswald is in my apartment. We're having dinner now. Yes, everything is fine. No. We're not at each other's throats. Uh-uh. You wanna talk to him?" I passed the phone to Oswald. "He needs to talk to you."

He took the phone from my hand and said, "yes?" I could hear Edward's indistinct talk. Oswald stared at me mischievously.

I wondered what Edward told him.

"Why do you keep them to begin with?" he taunted Edward. He let Edward prattled more in the phone and then snapped it close. "He's an amateur," he uttered to me. I raised my brows quizzically.

"Is he alright? He seemed tense on the phone," I anxiously said and drank my water.

"There's nothing you should worry about… yet," replied Oswald. "I have to excuse myself. Need to sleep. Doctor's order. Thank you for the lunch and dinner, Sarah."

* * *

I switched on the TV to watch some news with a mug of hot lavender tea. The newscaster then announced about the trial of The Galavan regarding the kidnapping of Mayor James. I spluttered the tea in my mouth onto the coffee table when I heard that Mayor James had altered his testimonials. He attested that it was Oswald Cobblepot who kidnapped him, not Theo Galavan.

The screen then showed a recording of Jim punching Theo Galavan on the face so they had to detain him. Since the prosecution had no more evidence to keep Theo Galavan in custody, he was released.

Oh no, I hope Oswald didn't hear about this, I thought. I went down to Edward's floor to check on Oswald, making sure he's not listening to the radio or watching the TV news. I saw a huge man was knocking on Edward's door. I immediately hid in the corner of the hallway. Oswald had opened the door but I couldn't hear what they were talking about from this distance. The man gave Oswald a briefcase that he was holding and then he walked away towards the elevator.

After a few minutes, Oswald came out wearing a suit. Once he entered the elevator, I dashed downstairs to the ground floor before he did and then waited for him. I trailed behind him as he exited the building and climb into a car. I tried to sneak out to read the license plate of the car when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. I screamed against the palm of the intruder as he easily lifted me up. My heart was hammering in my chest, afraid of what the intruder is going to do to me. My feet kicked the air as I struggled to get free.

He carried me towards the car where Oswald had just entered and opened the door. "Boss, we got ourselves a sneaky meddler," he said to Oswald.

He glanced at me and then at the man who held me. "I don't have time for this, Gabe. Throw her in here. We've got to go now before we lost Galavan," he ordered. The man, Gabe, literally followed Oswald's commands and tossed me into the car, next to Oswald. I gave Oswald a dirty look while gasping for air. "That's for sneaking on me, Sarah."

"Are you going to kill him?" I asked, as the car dashed suddenly, causing me to slam my back into the seat.

"You know the answer to that," he responded, unaffected by the speed of the car.

"Oh my God! We're going to crash!" I yelled. Gabe avoided a truck just by a hair's breadth while I kept on chanting my prayers asking for a safe arrival.

The car finally slowed down at a harbor. I could barely see anything due to the heavy fog and the lack of lights. As soon as the car stopped, Oswald and Gabe left the car. I followed them.

"Oswald, you have to stop whatever you're doing," I coaxed. "Adding another offence will give you heavier sentences."

"Where did you get her, boss?" Gabe scoffed. "Girl scouts?" He pulled out a huge firearm from the trunk of the car and sauntered towards a warehouse. Oswald and I trailed behind him.

The sound of endless whooping caught my ears. As the fog began to clear a bit, I could see two men were beating up a man. Gabe swiftly opened fire on both of the men.

"Do you really had to kill them?!" I shouted at him. He shook his head in ridiculousness as if I just said something preposterous. We approached the two dead bodies and the beaten up man. I couldn't believe my eyes. The dead men were police officers and the battered one is Jim Gordon.

Why the heck did the officers assaulting Jim? I thought.

Oswald crouched on top of Jim and grabbed him by the collar. "Hello, Jim," he said in mock friendly tone. "Lucky for you, Gabe had people following Galavan. Now… where is he?" Then he shook Jim harshly. "Where's Galavan?! Tell me!" roared Oswald. Jim appeared to be losing his conscious and this infuriated Oswald. "Where is Galavan?!" He pushed Jim backed to the floor and gave a smack across his face. And another. And another.

I couldn't even stop Oswald as I was too frightened by his outburst.


	17. Chapter 17

I smiled as Edward and Oswald sang together about mother's love. Their chemistry is really good. But I was more worried about the man resting on Edward's bed. Last night, we brought Jim to Edward's apartment. I asked Edward to clean and apply ointment on his wounds.

Jim's eyes opened in a jerk. His eyes wildly scanned the room. "Jim, it's okay. You're safe," I softly said. He was confused as he saw me there. He was even more confused as he watched Edward and Oswald singing together in harmony. I assisted him sit up and sat beside him.

"What the Hell?" he reacted in disbelieve.

"I'll explain to you later, Jim," I said, patting his arm.

"At last. How are you feeling?" asked Oswald as he limped towards us. He had finished singing with Edward.

"Not so good," Jim expressed. He peeked over to Edward. "Nygma?" he called. Looks like he was making sure that he was not imagining things.

"Hi," Edward happily replied him.

"Long story. He's a friend. Sarah is kinda as well," he snickered. I gave Jim a tight smiled as he took a glance at me.

"Friends?" Jim probed, pursuing his lips and gave me a stink eye.

"I'm not the bad guy here," I retorted to Jim.

"You're welcome, by the way. No thanks needed, saving your life and all," Oswald bragged. Jim subsequently mumbled his gratitude, though it was done half-heartedly. "No, really. What are friends for?" Oswald pressed. I was beginning to think that the word friend is an overstatement for him. Jim glowered at him indicating that he didn't like owing something to someone like Oswald. "You got beat pretty bad. That Galavan is a pistol, isn't he?"

"Yeah he is," Jim responded, standing up to move towards the windows.

"Oh, you're free to go, of course, Jim. Desperate fugitive from the law, though you be. But I beg you, sit and consider. You and I share a bond in Theo Galavan. A passion, if you will. If there was ever a time for us to work together, now is that time."

* * *

I was anxious, peering at Penguin's armed men in Edward's room. Jim had agreed to be in cahoots with him to take down Theo Galavan. I felt devastated and tried to convince him otherwise, but he persisted that it was the only way to fight Galavan. I was sitting on Edward's bed, leaning back against the headboard, fiddling with the end of my shawl.

This is wrong.

This is crime.

I bit my lower lip trying to hold my tears of frustration. I felt upset at everyone. I was upset at Mayor James for changing his testimony. I was upset at Theo Galavan for starting this war. I was upset at Oswald for his craving of retaliation. I was upset at Jim for being too ambitious. I was upset at Edward for being alright with everything that had happened in his apartment. I was upset at myself just because.

The sound of door knocking interrupted my thoughts. Lee had arrived. Jim had requested Edward to send Lee to this place. She was scanning the room with a wary expression. Jim swiftly approached her and pulled her to the corner of the room for a quick talk. I could hear what Jim wanted to tell her. He required Lee to stay out of Gotham for a few days because it won't be safe for a while.

"We're gonna take down Galavan," Oswald interfered into their conversation.

"Are you out of your mind?" Lee cried to Jim.

"Maybe you should say it again, Lee. You never know, if you try again maybe he'll finally get back to his sense," I pressed, narrowing my eyes at Jim.

"He has to be stopped, Lee," asserted Jim.

"By you? And… these people?" she fiercely questioned.

"He has to be stopped," Jim repeated.

"You keep trying to kill yourself. Have I got you all wrong? Are you just crazy?"

"Of course not."

"You're on the run from the law. You want to attack the mayor with the help of a depraved sociopath. That's not crazy?"

I turned my head towards Oswald. "I can hear you," Oswald commented.

"Shh! Don't speak!" Lee snapped at him. I accidentally let out a loud snort at that. Then she swiftly turned to Jim. "Jim, don't do this. Let's get out of town together. I don't care what you've done already or what you have to leave undone. Let's just go."

I wondered what else did Jim had done illegitimately.

"I can't," Jim said, maintaining eye contact with Lee. Nothing could change his mind anymore. "I can't let Galavan win this way."

"I'm pregnant," confessed Lee abruptly. My brows raised, eyes blinking and my jaw slacked open. Jim was speechless at the news. Oswald was irritated by it, on the other hand, I was pleased that Jim won't get involved in the raid.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to join us, Sarah?" Oswald teased. "We're one man down. So we appreciate a new helping hand." We were back at Edward's apartment after saying our farewell to Jim and Lee.

"Shut up or I report this to my uncle," I warned, returning to my seat on Edward's bed.

"Why didn't you do it sooner then?" he provoked. "Because deep in your heart, you want Galavan to go down as well."

"But not this way."

"It's the ginger boy, right?"

He tipped his chin downward and blazed his eyes at me. I swallowed hardly as I wondered to myself whether he was right about me. Shortly after, the door swung opened and the people we didn't expect entered the apartment. All of them wore rigid expression on their face. It seemed like we missed something here. Jim was supposed to be with Lee on their way upstate, yet he is here with a bunch of old dudes.

"What a lovely surprise!" Oswald beamed. "You brought me more men, Jim."

I dropped my face into my hand in distress. "You left Lee," I mumbled against my palm and my eyes became moist. Then I stood up and advanced to Jim. "After all of this is over, you better make up to Lee. Because she had suffered enough," I harshly said to him.

"Hey, Muffin. Cut Jim some slack, will ya? Galavan had kidnapped Bruce Wayne," Bullock said. I rapidly blinked my eyes in surprise. No wonder Alfred is here.

"Are you sure?" I asked Alfred. Alfred heavily nodded his head. "Have you told Uncle Nate?" I questioned Bullock.

"If we haven't, we wouldn't have asked Jim Gordon for help," he responded urgently.

"Well then boys… let's suit up," Oswald smirked.

* * *

I was back to feeling dejected watching the people I care for getting ready for this illegal raid. I lost count on how many sighs escaped my lips. Each time Jim and I caught each other's eyes, I gave him an unimpressed look.

"Lucius Fox," a voice beside me said. It was the man that came together with Bullock and Alfred. I heard the way he spoke with Jim and Alfred. The way he carried himself, intelligent and pragmatic. There is always an air of confidence around him, even though he doesn't look like a fighter. He was the only one who is not getting ready for the raid other than me. The man raised his hand for a handshake.

"Sarah Abdul," I courteously said, trying my best to give him a warm smile. Then I lifted my sleeve to show him my right hand.

"I don't mind using my left hand," he replied and switched his hand. I accepted his hand and shook it gladly. "What is a lovely young woman like you doing here with all these outlaws? It is obvious that you didn't approve to any of this."

If this was a normal situation, I would have flustered in embarrassment for the compliment. After all, Mr. Fox is quite a catch.

"Long story short, I poked my nose around people's business too much."

"Sounds like you're a thoughtful person," he commented. It brought genuine smile to my face.

Everyone was ready with their bulletproof vest and weapons. It scares me how easy they gathered the firearms in hand in short period of time. I shuddered as I imagined that Oswald has a warehouse full with them.

"Alright. Everyone set? Let's go," Jim commanded.

"Whoa, whoa. What's the plan?" Bullock interjected. He's right, they haven't discussed any strategy or whatsoever.

"We get into that building, find Galavan, put a gun in his mouth until he gives up Bruce."

"Then I kill him slowly," Oswald brutally said. Another irritated sigh escaped my lips.

"No. Then we arrest him," Jim sternly said.

Clenching his jaw, he staggered before Jim. "Yeah, no. Are you nuts? After all that he has done?" he barked. Jim retorted that Theo Galavan needs to be taken in custody - Gotham needs to know the truth about him and all his crimes. Oswald became more furious and cried, "Gotham needs him dead! Even Sarah wants him dead!"

"I didn't!" I yelled, hating the fact that he used my name in this case.

"Don't lie to yourself, Sarah," he snapped, still staring at Jim.

"Rabbit, rabbit, rabbit. Can we just stop the bunny and just first get in there, please, chaps?" Alfred said in annoyance. Saving Bruce is his main priority at the moment. My first impression of him few months ago was right. I knew he can fly like a butterfly and sting like bee. The way he expertly handled the firearm made me think that way.

Oswald appeared to be displeased that Galavan will fell in the hands of the police. However, if I'm not wrong, Oswald will find a way to get back to Galavan, one way or another.

"Seriously, that's it? You have no plan?" Mr. Fox chided. "How are you even going to get into the building?"

"I know a way," someone answered. All of us focused at the girl on the windowsill. How the heck did she get here? Wait, never mind. Selina can go anywhere. Bullock quickly introduced Mr. Fox and Selina. His voice was a bit playful since he introduced Selina as Cat. The animal names were probably amusing to him.

"You know a way in?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, I know a way in, Gordon," she replied, moving from the window and advanced before Jim. Alfred looked at Selina in doubt. Something tells me that he doesn't like Bruce's girlfriend.

"How do we know you haven't stitched us up? I mean, you've switched sides often enough. How do we know that you're not working with Galavan now?" Alfred probed. I had no idea what he was blabbering about but I don't like the tone he used on her.

"How do I know you're not a Martian in a rubber suit?" she retorted. They were going to save Bruce, Selina wouldn't lie.

"I trust her. You're in, Cat," Jim said. "Thanks for your help. Grab a vest."

"What? No," I countered. "You're not going, Selina," I grabbed the gun from her grasp and put it back carefully on the table. "It's dangerous."

"You should have tied her up and cover her mouth," she said to Jim, rolling her eyes and taking the gun back from the table. Jim said that they need her to get in.

"If she's going then I'm going," I blurted.

"It's obvious that this babysitting is gonna be the other way round," she groaned, signaling to Jim to stop me from going.

"Let's just go. But you are staying at the back, Sarah," Jim said.

"People, surely we should have a backup strategy, given the strong possibilities of failure," Fox interjected.

"Au contraire, Mr. Fox," Oswald answered arrogantly. "Failure is not an option!"

* * *

I have no idea why they chose to go to Galavan's penthouse by foot. I get that the streets are mostly empty at this time around but anyone could notice a group of fully armed people and report the GCPD. Or the GCPD must have followed Bullock and waited for us to get in action. I had worn a bulletproof vest with the help of Selina.

And before we go, Oswald had given me a belt sheath of throwing knives, which I refused immediately. But he squinted in a furtive manner and hung the belt around my neck like a necklace. He gave me a subtle wink and said, _"I heard about your throwing skills." _I don't know if I ever need these knives, but I fastened the belt around my hips. I prayed that I wouldn't have to use them.

Selina had successfully got us in the building, but the thing is we can't use the elevator since we had to ambush them. Bullock and I tipped our heads up staring open wide at the stairwell.

"Oh, for Pete's sake," moaned Bullock. I supposed that me and him are the most unfit ones in the group. Even Oswald walked way ahead of us.

My breath came out in quick heavy pants and my thighs were screaming in pain. I almost fell many times as I slipped my steps. As we were nearing the top floor, we could hear continuous chants.

"Death to the Son of Gotham?" I whispered breathlessly. I saw Bullock stopped for a rest as I jogged up the stairs. "You can do it, Bullock," I encourage, patting his shoulder right shoulder.

By the time I arrived, Jim and the other had already opened fire. I gripped on one of the knives around my hips but didn't let it out. I don't think I have to because all the men but one had already lying on the floor. I also witnessed Alfred and Selina's close combat skills. Man, they're good. I wondered what Theo Galavan was doing with all these men in robes. Is Bruce the Son of Gotham? I wondered. Bruce was tied up at a pole in the middle of the room.

"Drop the knife, old man. It's over," Jim exclaimed to the man.

"So it would seem," he said, not even looked defeated. All of a sudden, he let out a cry and jumped on Jim. But a gunshot stopped his tracks and he fell face down on the floor. I turned to look beside me, Bullock had shot the fire.

"That was a lot of stairs," he joked.

Selina and Alfred wasted no time untying Bruce from the pole. The boy must be terrified, knowing that his life was wanted by a group of crazy men.

"Where's Galavan?" Jim noted. Nobody had notice that he was gone. I scanned the room again.

"Oswald and Gabe are missing, too," I said. This can't be good news. Oswald might got Theo Galavan first and killed him. Jim immediately ran out to look for Galavan. I saw Selina joined Alfred and Bruce going towards the stairwell. She'll be okay, I said in my head. Then I followed Jim from behind.

"Cuff yourself," Jim ordered Galavan. I just reached him. He got Galavan arrested but where is Oswald? The feeling of anxious crept in my stomach.

"Well, thank goodness for… simple men of principle. Who believed in the system," taunted Galavan, while cuffing his own wrist. "Oh, hello there, Sarah. Didn't expect to see you here," he said as he noticed me. I squinted my eyes in confusion of how he knew my name. "Did my research. I always wondered why Jerome didn't kill you."

"Shut up. You'll get the chair this time," Jim chided. He pulled Galavan to bring him out of the room. It struck my nerves that Galavan didn't even look bothered that he was being arrested.

"You want to make a bet?" he jeered, snickering loudly. I didn't understand why he was enjoying this. Apparently he irritated Jim as well. I inhaled sharply when Jim forcefully turned Galavan around and pointed his gun on his head.

"Jim, don't do it," I said. There is a high chance that Galavan would be released. What we need is solid evidence to put him away in Blackgate.

"Steady now, Jim. Listen to dear Sarah. I was just talking big. As they say, you caught me fair and square," he cajoled.

"Had you that way the last time. You turned it around," answered Jim, referring to Mayor Aubrey James' sudden change of testimony.

I could hear rapid footsteps from the hallway. Uncle Nate and an officer arrived at the scene aiming their pistols to Jim. He had not noticed me yet. "Jim! Back up!" Uncle Nate shouted. "I got him. Back up, I said," he warned and charged forward. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Jim gradually did as he told. "Don't think I didn't see you there, Sarah. You and I are going to have a long talk after this."

Then Uncle Nate informed Theo Galavan that the police had a warrant to search his penthouse. I felt relieved that Galavan wouldn't get away with all his crimes if Uncle Nate get to inspect his house first hand. We got Bruce as witness. We got everyone as witnesses. He would never get away with this.

"Jim, now, you put your gun on the ground and put your hands on top of your head," Uncle Nate ordered, pointing his gun towards Jim.

"Uncle Nate," I called in astonishment. It was not Jim that he should arrest. "Jim arrested Galavan, when you can't."

"He's still a fugitive," Uncle Nate said.

"Captain, I've done nothing wrong," exclaimed Jim. "You're making a mistake," he carefully kneel down and placed his gun on the floor.

But none of us realized that Oswald and his men had sneaked up behind and knocked out the police officer. The grunt from the officer caused us to turn around quickly. Oswald grabbed a nearby large vase and smashed it on Uncle Nate's head.

"Uncle Nate!" I yelled and went to his side. He had fainted. I inspected the wound on his head. "Uncle Nate," my voice trembled and tears started to pool in my eyes. I touched his right cheek and patted it gently to wake him up. "Did you have to do this?" I shouted at Oswald, glaring daggers at him. I noticed that Jim had picked up his gun and aiming it at Oswald, while Oswald raised his palm before Jim to persuade him not to fire.

"We are all friends here. I apologize for that," he said to Jim but gave me a quick peek before turning back to Jim. "But there we are. Done now. They're still alive. That's something. Look forward now, Jim. What now? I will kill you to get to him if I have to. And maybe dear Sarah, too."

"Don't listen to him, Jim," I begged. Oswald ignored me and kept on his case.

"Forget that this man sicced Barbara Kean on you. Forget that he nearly killed the mother of your child. Forget revenge. Think of the greater good. Think of Gotham. He has the courts in his pocket and billions of dollars at his command. Are you 100% sure that he won't beat this and walk free again? Are you sure, Jim? Think of Gotham."

* * *

I was counting on my sales for the week on my dining table. It was a Sunday night but Edward decided to hang out. He bought a new jig-saw puzzle for us. I told that we'll do it after I finished counting my income. He had made himself comfortable at the living room watching the news on TV.

"Hey, I made some profit again this week! No more red!" I said happily, skipping towards the living room and jumped onto the couch next to Edward.

"They still haven't found him," Edward remarked, eyes glued on the TV.

A picture of Oswald Cobblepot appeared on the screen. He had been on the run after the incident in Galavan's penthouse. It had been a month. I was knocked out by Gabe in the penthouse. When I woke up, there was only me, Uncle Nate and the officer. Edward had informed me that Galavan was found dead with an umbrella plunged down his throat. Jim had no idea who killed Galavan, he said that he lost Oswald and his men while pursuing them.

"He must be alone right, now," I murmured. "He can't visit us because Uncle Nate knew about our involvement with him. Officers are on stake out 24/7 outside of the building. I wonder if he's eating right." I cleared up my coffee table to prepare for the jigsaw puzzle

"He's a villain and you're worried about him?" asked Edward. There was a playful glint in his eyes.

"I want him to get arrested. He had done awful things, he must serve his time," I clarified. "But I don't hate him. He loves his mother."

"But you hate former mayor Theo Galavan?"

"That man is brutal and heartless. But I still think that he shouldn't have died." No one have right to kill anyone.

Edward hummed in doubt at my statement, while pouring the jigsaw pieces on the table. I took a glance at the box of the jigsaw puzzle. It was a picture of an orca jumping out of the water, creating a curve and at the background was a beautiful full moon.

"What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has bed but never sleeps?" Edward riddled.

"River. I heard that riddle before."

"Oh, by the way, Detective Gordon will be back tomorrow from his vacation."

"Huh. Should I come with you to the GCPD tomorrow?" I mused, a smirked appeared on my face and Edward mirrored it.

"Your uncle won't be please with that," he snickered, already completed the image of the moon.


	18. Chapter 18

I was scribbling on my business plan while Edward examining the frozen corpse on the counter. The liquid nitrogen he had requested just arrived a few minutes ago together with other items that he needed for a few experiments.

"Yo, Ed," Bullock barged into the lab. "I thought your uncle ban you from coming here, Sarah," he addressed, raising his right eyebrow after he saw me. I just smiled sheepishly at him. Jim followed him from behind.

"Good morning, Bullock. Good morning and welcome back, Jim," I reacted, waving at them slightly.

I asked about Jim's vacation. He answered that he had enough rest and had spent more quality time with Lee, which I was very grateful of. That pregnant lady should not be stressed at the moment for the well-being of their baby. I admitted that Jim looked more renewed and fresh after the vacation.

"What do you got for us, Ed?" Jim questioned.

Edward didn't answer him. With gloved hands, he placed the liquid nitrogen on the table and then grabbed one of the items that he requested – a rose. Slowly he put in the flower inside the tank of liquid nitrogen and then lifted it up, inspecting it meticulously.

"Interesting," he commented, still focusing at the flower. I stood from my seat and walked to him, wanting to see the frozen rose. I could feel the frosty gas coming out of the tank. "It took nearly five seconds to freeze this rose in liquid nitrogen. So it would take a human body significantly longer, depending on mass and body fat, or course," he explained.

"What did-" my questioned was stopped by Bullock.

"So why would a cop stand around for hours, waiting to get frozen?" Bullock interrupted.

"She's wouldn't," Edward answered, eyebrows furrowed in serious manner. "Which means your suspect wasn't using liquid nitrogen. He was using supercooled liquid helium. It's one of the most effective substances in the world for rapid temperature reduction."

"This liquid helium, where do you get it?" Jim asked.

"Why do you need it?" Edward replied with a question. That's not the reason why he asks for it, Edward, I thought.

"He doesn't, dummy," Bullock snapped. I immediately slapped him with my notebook for saying that. "Ow! Muffin! What the Hell?" he cried, rubbing his arm where I had hit him and I stuck my tongue out to him. That's what he got for being disrespectful to Edward. Then he rolled his eyes at Edward. "He just wants to know where it comes from so we can track down the guy that blasted our colleague with it."

The sound of crunching got my attention and I glanced down. Edward had fisted the frozen rose and destroyed it to bits.

"I don't like being called names, Detective," Edward lowly berated, glowering at Bullock. I blinked, didn't expect him to be this angry. Perhaps he finally snapped under Bullock's constant boorish attitude towards him.

"Easy, Ed," said Jim, softly. I could tell that he and Bullock were a bit astonished at Edward's subtle outburst as well. "I'm sure Harvey was just being colorful."

Bullock apologized for his 'colorful' words. He appeared to be a little timid to the new side of Edward that he saw.

"It's extremely rare and expensive. I can't imagine there're more than one or two producers in Gotham. I could research manufacturers, if you would like," Edward finally answered Jim's previous question. He's back calm and collected.

"That would be really nice. Thank you, Ed," replied Bullock. I was shocked the second time because Bullock was being nice and polite to Edward. I tried my best to hold a smile on my face. Then he moved out of the lab, but not before whispering to me, "Not funny, Muffin."

Jim stayed in the room, not following Bullock out. I could sense that he had some questions for Edward or me or both of us. He looked grim about it. Right after Bullock exited the room, he walked to the door and closed it tightly.

"Listen. There's something I wanted to talk to you two about," Jim began. I bit the inside of my cheek.

I wonder-

"Penguin," Edward knowingly responded.

Oh. That.

"You want to know the nature of my relationship with him," Edward continued. "Because you're concerned I aided and abetted a known criminal."

I was beginning to suspect that they didn't realize that I'm here. And I, too, aided and abetted Oswald Cobblepot.

"Did you?" Jim probed.

"I found Mr. Cobblepot wounded and dying in the woods. I nursed, sorry, we nursed him back to health. He owed us his life, which is why I trusted him when he said he had changed his ways. It was an innocent mistake."

I would have pity him for getting deceived by Oswald. Anyone could have mistaken Oswald as a civil and respectful person. I would too if I didn't know about his reputation. But the way Edward answering Jim's question is too apathetic. It was like he had prepared for his statement. It seemed to me that Jim did not believe him. Then he turned to look at me expectantly. Oh, it was my turn.

"Well, I don't know about Oswald saying that he's a changed man. But I know that he was hurt, Jim. He could have died. What I saw was someone who in desperate need of help. Not a criminal. We promised ourselves to inform you after he's in good condition, but… you know what happened. And he actually saved you from Galavan. So, us, saving Oswald saves your life," I explained, then pursuing my lips. I hope he's not angry. I had enough lectures from Uncle Nate for what I did.

Jim's eyes narrowed in suspicion at us. A sudden commotion obstructed our exchange.

"I wondered what that is," Edward muttered, too quickly, like purposely avoiding this conversation. He marched outside and me and Jim followed after. I could hear applause in the lobby. Something good must have happened, I thought.

At the main entrance, Uncle Nate appeared with Oswald at his side. They got him! Uncle Nate was barking something to the officers in the hall. Well… I mean, he was always barking at everyone.

"This is our job!" he yelled. "And this… specimen… this is just one sad, pathetic skell. They are plenty of scumbags out there. Plenty." He shoved Oswald to an officer and then observed the other officers in the lobby. "So stop waving your pom-poms and go catch some!"

"Yes, stare all you want. Big whoop. You got me. I'm cool. It's all good," jeered Oswald. The officer shoved him behind bars. He was very pale and thin. I sneakily walked towards him but was stopped by a voice.

"And please escort Sarah out of this premise!" Uncle Nate ordered without looking at me. How did he always notice me? Two female officers grabbed both my arms and dragged me out of the precinct.

"Say hi to him for me, Edward. Bye!" I quickly requested, failing to wave my hand at him.

* * *

It seemed like my allergies returned. I could feel itchiness at my chest and arms. It was probably the shellfish from my lunch an hour ago. It was difficult to restrain myself from scratching my skin. I need some Chlorpheniramine tablets. I found a pharmacy and entered the place. _Park Surgical_ pharmacy. I hope they have it because the other pharmacy nearby my apartment finished their stock.

I gave an officer guarding the place a small smile. The pharmacist at the counter was rolling bandage cotton.

"Excuse me," I greeted politely. He put his palm out to signal me to wait. He didn't look friendly at all though. But I understand working here must be stressful. Perhaps there were many disrespectful customers that he became disrespectful himself. I clenched my fist to suppress the urge to scratch my arm.

All of a sudden a man barged in and hurried to the counter, saying," I need to get this refilled." The pharmacist held his hand up again but this time he showed two fingers instead.

I timidly glanced to the man at my side, nibbling mint candy with my tongue. He seemed to be in a rush. His lips pursued tight and his feet were shaking. The pharmacist finally finished his roll.

"Next," the pharmacist unkindly said.

"You can go first," I whispered to the man beside me. He muttered a small thank you.

"I need to get this refilled," he requested the pharmacist, putting down an empty bottle on medicament.

"Do you have the prescription?" the pharmacist asked.

"I have the bottle."

"That's not the same thing, is it?"

"Please, I just need it refilled."

The bickering went on for a while and I just stood there awkwardly listening to everything. I peered on the officer, who looked very bored and tired by the way.

Then I peeked back to the man beside me. I felt bad for the man. The medication was for his wife. He finally had no more patience left that he threw the bottle to the pharmacist in anger. I jerked a bit at his burst.

"Get out of here before I call the cops, you kook!" the rude pharmacist yelled.

"You shouldn't have done that," the man warned. "I'll be back." Then the man jolted out of the pharmacy.

* * *

"Next!" I jerked again when the pharmacist yelled. I told him that I needed some Chlorpheniramine for my skin allergy. He grumbly went to the side shelves and took his time looking for the medication.

After a while (like a good fifteen long minutes) he finally returned with some medicine and I paid for it. On the spot I took one tablet right away and took big gulps of water. I'm bad at swallowing pills. I had an incident when I was six, when I accidentally swallow a huge candy and it stuck in my throat. Mother had to hold me upside down until the candy fell out. It was a nightmare. Everytime I need to eat medication pills, I felt scared.

Currently, the pharmacist was entertaining an old lady. Not actually entertaining. He was practically jeering at the lady. I wrinkled my eyebrows together in disapproval. His boss needs to see how he treats his customers.

"You're not listening. Maybe you should get a new hearing aid while you're here," he mocked to the old lady. I was about to help the lady, maybe telling her of a different pharmacy, but I didn't because someone just ice-blasted the officer.

I stared with eyes opened wide at the intruder and the frozen guard. Everyone else in the pharmacy had fear stricken on their face.

He's the one the GCPD are looking for, I screamed in my mind. The one who froze a police officer.

The man was wearing some sort of suit and goggles. And he was the angry man from before. I recognized him. I grabbed the old lady and pushed her gently towards the door. I guessed I spent too much time with Jim and Bullock because I wanted to talk to the man so he won't ice-blasts anyone again.

"Formitorol," he ordered, his weapon directed at the terrified pharmacist. "Now."

The pharmacist stumbled into the stacks of medicines and took one whole tray.

"S-sir. You're scaring other people. Please drop your weapon," I asked the man. He just looked at me and returned to look at the pharmacist.

"Take it all. Please, don't kill me. Please," the pharmacist begged, as he threw a tray of Formitorol bottles on the counter. His forehead creased and the corners of his lips pulled downwards. Both his hands raised in surrender and mercy. "I-I'll do anything you want."

"You and your friend here… are going to save my wife," the man said, while reloading his weapon. At once I took the chance to jump on him before he managed to hurt anyone again. I grabbed the nozzle and with all my might tried to point it upwards away from everybody. He pushed me hard against the counter. My lower back hurt from the impact.

"Sir. I think you wife would not like this," I grunted, still struggling with one hand holding him back. He had reloaded his weapon successfully. Oh God, I prayed in my heart.

"You don't know anything! I need to save her!" he cried. "I don't want to hurt you, lady. Just let go!"

At one point, my energy became weak due to the constant struggling. I panicked as the point of the nozzle slowly directed to my face.

"Sorry, lady. Guess, it's gotta be you."

And then blue was the last thing I see.

* * *

I woke up feeling cold. Very very cold. My eyes felt throbbing and my body felt immense pain. I blinked my eyes many times. Even opening and closing my eyes felt painful. I juggled my memories of what had happened. I was ice-blasted on the face. Damn, I cursed. I tried to move my body slowly. I sat up and looked around. This is the ME lab at the GCPD. So cold, I thought again. On my right arm, there is label with black marker pen. _A016_. I noticed that I was only in a camisole dress, which is not mine, by the way. I don't have time to get panic of my almost nakedness state. My life is more important now.

The pain on my body had gradually disappearing but now I felt numb. With a prayer, I tried to stand up but my legs almost gave away. I get a hold on the table before I fell down. My skin is blue all over due to being frozen. I wanted to feel my pulse but having lack of sensation I cannot feel my pulse. My breath is also heavy and irregular. I need to get checked. Where's my personal doctor when I need him?

The door of the lab suddenly opened and Edward entered with a mug of coffee in his hand. I called for him but none of the sound came out of my mouth. He hasn't realized that I was awake. I took a step forward and flinched. I chanted my prayers in my heart and tried to call for him again.

"E-Ed…Edward…" I shivered. It came out as a hoarse trembling whisper. He didn't hear me. He had his back on me. Boldly, I took many steps forward to him but then I fell down on my knees with a thud.

The sudden noise caught Edward's attention and he twirled towards my position. He was taken aback of what he just saw. He probably thought I woke up from the dead.

"Sarah!" he cried, crouching in front me, cradling my face in his hands. "You're alive. You're alive!" He hugged me quickly. His warm body against my cold one. I really like it. I clutched his clothes and snuggled to him closer.

"C-cold…" I said, sniffing snot. The numbness feeling was fading away and I can sense touches again.

"You were exposed to an extremely low temperature and you're wearing very revealing clothes right now," he explained, mumbling against my hair.

"I-I haven't completely-ly th-thawed, r-r-right?" I joked.

"I have to go and tell Captain Barnes about this," he said, letting go of me. I whimpered at the loss of warmth. He passed me a lab coat. "Here. Use this to cover yourself. We don't need people to ogle dear Sarah, don't we?"

* * *

It was a fuss after Edward informed about my revival. Uncle Nate immediately barged into the lab and hugged me. Jim, Bullock and a few other officers followed behind, crowding in the lab.

"I don't know how to tell your father if you died, Sarah. I can't bring myself to it," he uttered. I hugged him back, feeling relieved that I'm alive and feeling relieved that I could meet my uncle again. "But remember, I'm going to scold you more whether you like it or not." I nodded in happiness on his shoulder and tighten my hold. He was warm as well. But it doesn't feel as good as Edward's.

I sneezed and Uncle Nate finally let me go. Noticing my lack of clothing, he immediately barked order to get some changing clothes from the female officers. He muttered something about finding a son of a bitch and dashed out of the lab. And of course, barking orders at whoever is at his sight.

"Damn, Muffin, putting yourself in danger again," Bullock said. As I sat down, I flashed him a lazy grin.

"T-thank you. I l-love you too, Bullock," I responded. He shook his head at my stupidity and let out an amused sigh.

"How are you feeling?" It was Jim who was asking me this time.

"I j-just need s-s-some w-warmth," I responded, rubbing my arms up and down continuously. Edward came to my side, and rubbed my arm. I didn't realize that he was here already. I expressed my gratitude for the kind gesture and sneezed again. Alvarez entered the room with a set of police uniform. I said my thank you to him.

"Stay warm, kid," he said and then left.

"All the witnesses told us about what you did. I wasn't sure if it was stupid or brave," Jim revealed. "They said it was heroic, throwing yourself to save the nasty pharmacist. Though he said bad things about you, but Bullock got that fixed."

Bullock flexed his hand and showed a slight bruise on the knuckle. I wrinkled my nose when he gave me a victory smirk.

"I-I'm not t-thank you f-for that," I said. He didn't have to punch someone for me. "What's the l-lead? H-have you f-found him?"

"Stop playing cop. Leave this to us," Jim scolded. I nodded timidly and unconciously leaned into Edward's body.

"Can I w-wear this now?" I asked, patting the clothes on my lap. "I need all of you to get out of h-here." My stutter is getting less. Jim and Bullock left the lab but Edward is still by my side.

I stood up from the chair and Edward stood in front of me. He wrapped his arms around me again and I let him. This felt wonderful. I hugged him back and stroked his back. If only we could stay like this, I thought. And we could. This is what I want.

"Yes," I mumbled. Edward loosened his arms to look at me quizzically. "I want to be with you."


	19. Chapter 19

Edward was ecstatic with my answer. He had left me to change my clothes in the ME Lab. The uniform was a bit big for me, but I like loose clothes so I'm not complaining. However I need a belt to hold the pants in place. The pants will fell if I walked in five steps. I opened the door and peeked outside. Edward is waiting there for me.

"Edward. I know this a stupid question but do you have an extra belt?" I sheepishly asked. "This happened." I showed him how big the waist size is. The thigh parts are fine and fit perfectly. He went into the lab and opened a drawer.

"I have this," he said, holding a ball of wide string. I shrugged and decided to use it. It was a bit painful but I can handle pain rather than the shame if all the GCPD officers saw me with no pants. "You look pretty… pretty," he gulped and blushed, scanning me up and down in the blue police uniform outfit.

I shyly thanked him and then he said that he needs to take a few blood samples from me to check on my condition. He did the basic vitals checking on my body and told me that my body temperature is high so I might have a fever due to being frozen for a long time.

"I'll just stay here and wait for you," I smiled, and he nodded, almost dropped stethoscope that he played in his hands.

It comforted me to go home together after what had happened. I don't want to be alone.

* * *

Even with the strong smell of chemicals, I fell asleep sitting with my head and arms on the table. I didn't want to disturb Edward working in the lab. He told me that I was frozen for more than five hours but it didn't feel like I was in a doze. My body and mind were tired so the instant I closed my eyes I fell deep into slumber.

"Sarah," someone said. "Sarah, it's time to go home." The person shook my shoulders lightly. I whined and sat up, blinking my eyes opened. I could feel a hand touching my forehead for a moment. Edward was feeling the temperature of my body. I stretched my neck, back and limbs, and then stood up. The chilly sensation is still there, but it is better than before now that I have worn clothes. "Ready, Officer Sarah?" he joked.

I gazed up at the tall man in front of me and flashed a tired smile. "Are you finished with your work?" I asked. He nodded and hesitantly raised his hand to touch my cheek. I let him, leaning to his touch. "Let's go home."

His eyes flickered down to my lips for a moment. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered subtly. I have seen this in movies and I think I knew what's happening here.

"Your body is burning up exceeding normal temperature and it's starting to regulate by perspiration," he whispered, wiping the thin sweat at the side of my forehead.

"Well… you're my doctor, right? Heal me," I playfully said. Then I realized what I just said and looked down at his shirt as I was too flustered. I felt like my heart is going to jump out of my chest from the strong heartbeats. The hand that was on my cheek gently held my chin and tilted my head up back to him.

Will I let him? I knew I shouldn't.

His face is closing in.

He slanted his head a bit to the side.

This is happening!

Then, all I can feel was his lips on mine. So soft, I thought. It was just a peck but my heart went crazy and I could hear it thumping in my ears. He just kissed me and I let him.

I opened my eyes that I unconsciously closed and stared at him adoringly.

"T-that… was my first ki-" I didn't even finish speaking, Edward pressed his lips to mine again and then flashed me a grin. I looked down again to hide my face in embarrassment. "Are we going home or what?"

* * *

After we went home, Edward immediately instructed me to take a hot shower while he prepared food for me. I kept on sneezing in the car as well. I felt bad because I think I had contaminated his car with my germs.

I was wearing my usual night wear, long sleeved maxi gown after shower. The hot water was blissful. The moment I opened my bedroom door, the aroma of Edward's cooking reached my nose, even with the snot, I could still sniff well. He was crouching by the kitchen counter, reading something from his phone. He hasn't realized that I was there.

My sneeze caught his attention.

He snapped his phone shut and advanced to me, grabbing my hand and leading me to the dining table.

"Have a seat, and enjoy. I just use whatever I could find in your fridge," he said. He opened the cover of the bowl. Vegetable soup, I thought in my mind. "It was very efficient that you have chicken stock prepared in the fridge."

"Thank you, Edward," I replied, tasting the soup. My eyes wide opened at the taste. "Mm! This is delicious," I exclaimed at him and continued eating the soup. "You're not eating?"

"Nah. I'm not hungry," he responded.

"How was the frosty guy case?" I asked a question that had been bugging me since I woke up.

"They found the wife in his house. There's a basement lab. You were there. He had done many experiments, freezing people with different solutions. The failed experiments died."

"I almost died. I mean, I literally died for a while. But his solution worked. He'll attack again if he knew that I'm a success lab rat. Now that the GCPD got his wife, he's gonna do everything to take his wife back."

I inspected my red left forearm where the label A016 was written. But now it had gone already because I scrubbed it harshly during my shower. Reporters were persisted to interview and take pictures of me for the newspaper, but Uncle Nate used his authority to inform them that no one will take pictures and interview me. All questions from the reporters were answered by Uncle Nate. Although when Edward and I exited the GCPD, I could feel flashes of camera blurring my vision. Uniformed police officers immediately helped us get away. Thank God, no one followed us home.

"I think you'll make a decent policewoman, Sarah. Always thinking about the cases in the precinct," commented Edward. "The uniform on you was a major plus. I was not sure if you notice a few men at the GCPD staring at you," teased Edward, eyes twinkled mischievously, making you blush again.

"I-I have to return the uniform t-tomorrow," I rambled. I had finished my soup so I quickly stood up and brought the dishes to the sink to clean them.

After I put on my hand device, I attached the sponge on it and started cleaning. As I reached for the dish soap, I could feel arms wrapped around my waist. My body stiffened in an instance. I was not used to this contact.

"They are all idiots anyway. They can't have you," murmured Edward. He had rest his chin on my left shoulder. I tried to ignore the tingling in my stomach and concentrate on washing. I almost dropped the bowl when he grazed his lips around my jaw. "You don't have to do the dishes, you know," he said in a low voice. I shivered as I could feel his lips moving on my skin.

"Edward…" I dragged, removing my right hand gadget and turning around face him. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him slightly to leave a space between us, but his hands were still on my hips. "I like this, what we have here. I would very much appreciate it if we take it slow… Just baby steps. I mean you're my first boyfriend… Wait. That's what we are, right? Boyfriend and girlfriend. Of course we are, why did we kiss anyway? But I don't know why I suddenly felt so shy and flustered with you, when we've been friends for quite some time," I nervously rattled.

He embraced me again and I did the same to him, tucking my head under his chin. His soft heartbeat was comforting me.

"I'm okay with everything as long as you stay with me."

* * *

"FREE MY WIFE?!" Uncle Nate roared. I was at the side entrance of the precinct and I could hear his voice crystal clear. I supposed Jim and Bullock just brought him bad news. "This guy thinks by killing seven cops, he can get us to free his wife?! I'll free my boot up his frozen ass!" I raised my brows up in amazement of his empty threat. He wouldn't do that, he done things by the book. "Tin can lunatic, son of a bitch, I'll tear his…"

"Good morning," I interrupted, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I supposed it was a bad morning for you guys?"

Uncle Nate took a deep breath to calm himself. "What are you doing here? You should be resting," he scolded.

"I'm returning this uniform. Is this about Mr. Freeze?" I asked, after showing them a paper bag.

"Don't call him that. Those media bonkers are just encouraging him," Uncle Nate retorted, then continued speaking with Jim.

"Saw you in the papers, Muffin. The uniform suits you. Though you'll make a suicidal cop. Almost like Jim, but you're more… dimwitted," Bullock goaded. I smacked the bag in my grasp to him.

"Here's the uniform. There's a box of donuts inside," I said, walking towards the forensic lab. "Share with Jim," I pointedly looked at him. Last time he ate them all by himself when I clearly told him to share.

Edward was there peering at a microscope. He was wearing latex gloves. He heard me entering the room and turned around. His face brightened up immediately as he saw me. He was about to take off his gloves but I stopped him.

"Please, don't. I don't want to disturb you working. Just continue with your work. I just came to say hi," I noted.

"Just hi?" he questioned. His eyes were glimmering with hope. I bit my lower lip to suppress my smile and sauntered towards him. I stood on my toes and pecked him on the cheek. "Not what I was hoping for but it's enough," he joyfully said. "But shouldn't you be at bed today? What are you doing here? Did you eat the breakfast I made for you? And the tablets that I put on your night stand?"

"I am alright and I ate all the food, Mother," I joked. "I even cleaned my room and did my laundry." I gave him a sarcastic face.

"Good, then."

"Good."

"Kiss me now?"

* * *

On purpose, I left Edward without goodbye kiss. I just gave him a wink and then left the lab. It had been a while since I saw Lee. I can't wait to see her baby bump. I could hear Lee and Jim's voices in the ME lab. When I opened the door, Lee was boring her eyes at Jim in irritation.

"You plan on using a dying woman as a bait. A tethered goat at Arkham," Lee blasted. I halted at the door.

"What? Who?" I blurted. I suspected that they are talking about Nora Fries, Mr. Freeze's wife, since she is Lee's patient at the moment. Who else would Jim talk to Lee about? Did my uncle know anything about this? This is not right, I thought. Jim eyed me and Lee cautiously, crossing his arms in defense.

"It's not like that," Jim responded.

"Are you going to tell her husband where you're taking her?" Lee openly asked.

"Yes, but…"

"Then it is like that."

"It's the least bad of several bad options. We could spread false word that she's at Gotham General, but what happens when Fries attacks?" Jim coaxed. Lee was still unimpressed, while I was still in shock of this plan. "It's filled with people who are too sick to move. This is the rational way to go."

Jim and Lee continued with their banter. Jim was trying to convince Lee that it was the only way to capture Mr. Freeze. He assured Lee that her patient will not get hurt.

"What about the people in Arkham?" I asked. "The nurses and the patients?" I remembered Oswald. Edward had informed me that he was sent to Arkham instead of Blackgate. I didn't think that he is mentally ill, Oswald is violent. Edward and I went to visit his mother's grave once to send lilies for him.

"The securities will be tight. No one will get hurt. Captain might still be speaking with the chief of Arkham right now," Jim replied.

"I'm going with her," Lee suddenly said.

"Lee, there are doctors at Arkham."

"She's my patient. I used to work there, I know those doctors. I'm going."

"It's not safe."

"It's safe for Nora, but it's not safe for me?" Lee dominantly probed. Then she touched her pregnant belly and said, "if you use this on me, I'm going to scream." Jim eyed me, giving me a significant look. I supposed he was signaling me to stop Lee from going, but Lee is a strong woman. I mean, she kept up with Jim for months now.

I cannot let her go alone. "I'm going, too," I said and Jim gave a stink-eye since I wasn't helping him convincing Lee not to go. "I'll scream too if you don't let me," I shrugged. With clenched jaw, he rushed out of the lab.

I approached Lee and observed her. Her first case after a vacation is a tough one. I grabbed her hand and hold it firmly. This strong woman beside me might break down sooner or later. And I will just have to be there for her if it happened.

* * *

Arkham is duller than Gotham. I didn't know it was possible. There is not enough sunlight in here. Arkham indoors are especially complicated. The strong odor of detergent made my head a bit dizzy. I lost count on how many turns we took in the hallways. At least, the security is tight. Perhaps it was because of the prison break last time with the Maniax, I supposed.

We were approaching a restricted space surrounded with fence walls. There were two circles of inmates in the wide shared cell. They were doing some activities together. One inmate grabbed our attention.

"Sweet mother. Is that Penguin?" Bullock expressed in disbelief. Oswald did not look like himself. Is he just acting? I wondered.

"He seems drugged," perceived Jim.

"He seems quite agitated since he arrived. We put him on a mild sedative to keep him from hurting himself," Dr. Strange, the chief of Arkham, answered. I was skeptical of his statement since the Oswald I knew would not hurt himself. He is just too… vivacious for self-harm. He would hurt others but not himself. "Dr. Thompkins, Ms. Abdul, my assistant, Ms. Peabody will accompany you to the infirmary. She can provide whatever you need."

An intense-looking doctor exited from the cell and came up to us. The cat glasses really suited her, but I think she should smile more. She allowed us to follow her towards the infirmary. I took one last glance at Oswald before we go.

Again, there were so many turns and gates towards the medical wing. I wasn't sure if I can get out of here alone. I would get lost.

"I trust you won't mind sharing the wing with our dear Ms. Kean," Ms. Peabody formally advised. Right away, I turned my head to Lee. I looked at her apologetically.

"You've got to be kidding me," Lee exclaimed.

The three of us then transferred Ms. Fries on to one of the beds. I noticed that Lee kept on glancing at Barbara while we were attending Ms. Fries. Ms. Peabody left after we're done. I dragged a chair and sat next to Ms. Fries' bed.

Lee sauntered towards the lifeless Barbara and mouthed something to her. I couldn't hear it from my position but I bet it was something nasty when I saw Lee roughly gripped Barbara's jaw and stared at her with distaste. I was about to call for her so that she let go of the woman that she hates so much.

A groan from Mrs. Fries made me turned my attention to her. Lee also rushed to her. She slowly fluttered her eyes opened. She looked too unwell. Her eyes seemed dead to me. I prayed silently for her to be strong.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Nora, try not to exert yourself. You're in a hospital," Lee warmly said.

"Who are you? This is not Gotham General," Mrs. Fries asked again. Her large dull eyes scanned around the room.

"No. You're in a… more secure place. I'm Dr. Thompkins. Lee. And this is my associate, Sarah," Lee continued. I gave Mrs. Fries a soothing smile when she looked at me.

"I'm terribly sorry. I remember you. You were one of the experiments," she apologized to me.

"There was nothing for you to be sorry about. I was lucky to be alive," I responded.

"They are afraid of Victor," she said. "Victor only did these terrible things because of me."

Lee advised her that Mr. Freeze actions were his own, not hers. This was all on him. She knew what he did was evil, but she still did not believe that he was an evil man. I was a bit jealous of the strength of their love. She believed the goodness in her husband.

"I could have saved him. I saw him going down this path. Becoming more and more obsessed. Why didn't I do something?" Mrs. Fries choked. Her words hit home, especially Lee. I sneaked a quick look at Lee. Their relationship is somewhat similar like Jim and Lee's.

"I know what you mean. It's hard, when you love someone. You see the person that they were, the person they could still become," Lee dismally replied. "You close your eyes to the truth."


	20. Chapter 20

Sirens blared all around the medical wing. I rushed to the door and peeked outside. There were supposed to be guards or nurses outside of the wing, but I saw no one. I walked further until to the corner. The hallway was empty. Great. A comatose woman, a very fragile woman and a pregnant woman - I got three damsels in distress with me and it made me panicked a bit.

"They're gone," I said to Lee. Ms. Fries had fallen asleep. "The guards, doctors, nurses… I didn't see any of them. We've got to wait for Jim and Bullock."

I stayed by the door on guard. Not that I will be able to fight Mr. Freeze but I was a better shot at fighting him instead of Lee. One more time I peered out the door and I saw Jim running towards this place.

"Jim! What's the situation?" I questioned as he entered the infirmary.

"Fries is in the building. We have to go," he quickly directed.

"We can't leave her," Lee said. "The staffs bailed when the alarm went off. She'll die."

"So we take her with us. Come one," Jim rushed, putting his gun in his holster and helping us placing Ms. Fries to the wheelchair.

The woman is so fragile that I'm so afraid of even holding her. She had woken up due to the transfer.

"Thank you," a voice emerged. I turned my head and widened my eyes because Mr. Freeze stood before us, fully suited, with his weapon pointing towards us. Jim's attempt to shoot him failed as he swiftly ice-blasted Jim's gun away. "I'll take it from here."

Jim tried to talk sense to him. That he would not get away with his wrongdoings. So many people had been killed by his experiment. Me included if the formulae he used on me was a failure. Mr. Freeze promised that he would surrender himself after curing his wife.

"Victor, I'm a doctor," Lee revealed. "If we move her now, she might die."

"A doctor. Good. You're coming with us to push the wheelchair. Let's go," Mr. Freeze commanded. He was in hurry because he needs to heal his wife as soon as possible.

"No," Jim and I synchronized. We would be crazy to let a pregnant woman go with the criminal alone.

"No way!" Jim cried.

"I'm going," Lee interfered. "She's my patient."

"I can't let you do that."

"It's not your call. She needs me."

"I'll go," I retorted.

"No, Sarah. She has a terminal illness. She needs ME," Lee persisted.

* * *

Jim had used force to send me away by using the patrol cops after Mr. Freeze had gotten away with his wife and Lee. I was stubborn and wanted to help but when Jim snapped his fingers, two officers came to him. He pointed at me and the two officers dragged me to their patrol car and send me to GCPD to Uncle Nate. I received another round of his discipline speeches regarding my nosiness again. As usual I use my power as his favorite niece to forgive me. It wasn't that hard. Just pouted, nodded with everything he said and apology ized to him as sad as I could. It worked everytime.

After I exited Uncle Nate's office, I went to the forensic lab to search for Edward. He wasn't there. In the ME lab, he wasn't there as well. Probably, at his desk, I thought. I jogged upstairs and there he was, reading several files. He sensed that someone was staring at him so he turned his head. He looked relieved and rushed to me.

"I called you. Many times," he scolded. "You endangered yourself again. Are you not worried about my poor heart?" He caressed my cheek as he said that. Lee was still in my mind. I can't help but worry.

"But he got Lee," I murmured. "What if… What if something bad happened?"

"Detective Gordon is doing his best to save her. We'll just have to wait and see."

I let out a heavy sigh. "I'm going home. I can't stay here, not with all the officers rushing passed me. It made me more anxious. Call me if there's news on Lee," I softly said and kissed Edward's cheek goodbye.

* * *

I stared at Lee in front of me. We were having breakfast at a diner near the GCPD. The incident with Mr. Freeze was two days ago. She told me that he died, freezing himself like his wife. Lee had been different after the death of the Fries couple.

"How are you with Jim?" I asked, trying to sound casual. But I knew it was a sensitive question. She was still unhappy with Jim regarding the case.

"I haven't talk to him since yesterday," she answered, trying to sound casual as well. Her smile is forced. "I heard about you and Edward. I wonder when you're going to tell me," she smoothly changed the topic. "A few officers saw you two were cozy."

"Yes, Edward is a sweet man," I smiled a bit as Edward's face appeared in my mind. "Lee, you can talk to me about anything. You know that right?" I returned to my main topic. The reason I want to have breakfast with her is not to tell her about Edward and me. This is about her.

"Jim is changing and it scared me. He constantly made me worry," Lee expressed, tightening her gripped on the fork and knife. "He has an unhealthy fixation as a cop."

"Oh Lee… I'm more worried about you and the baby. You don't deserve this. I had clearly told him that he had to make up for you, but he still didn't listen," I huffed. "Maybe a smack in the head will wake him up. Don't worry. I'll do it for you."

Lee stared down at the plate hard. I could tell that she is controlling her tears. She never cried in front of me. But it was easy to notice that she always cried in her sleep. And I am 100 percent sure that Jim had no idea that Lee cried while he slept.

I stood up and moved to the seat next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and kept on whispering soothing words to her.

An adorable giggling caught our attention. A mother and a little girl just entered the diner and sat ahead of us. The little girl saw that Lee was looking upset. She rushed to us and stared at Lee with huge eyes.

"Are you okay, miss?" she asked in her cute baby voice.

"My friend is feeling sad today," I answered for Lee.

"Please don't be sad," the girl whined, her tiny hand touching Lee's lap. "Here. A candy always cheers me up so I'll give you mine!" she chirped. I smiled as she fished out a rainbow colored candy from her bag and handed it to Lee.

"Thank you. This really made me happy again," Lee beamed. I was relieved at the change of her mood. Thank God, the child is having breakfast here. We giggled as the girl skipped to her mother. I took a glance at Lee.

"You don't know the gender of the baby yet right?" I asked and she nodded. "I suspected that Jim will be bad at naming babies so please don't let him name the baby," I joked and we laughed.

* * *

After our breakfast, we walked hand by hand to the GCPD. Lee didn't go straight to precinct. She said she wanted to go to the human resources but she didn't tell me why so I let her be. I walked into the precinct. Busy as always. I spotted Jim on his table.

"Jim," I greeted.

"Sarah. Good morning. Cap is not here. He's at the Town Hall," he responded. He just peeked at me and returned to whatever he was reading.

"I had a nice breakfast with Lee today. You didn't stay at her place last night right?" I questioned. He put the files in his hand on the table and gave me his full attention. "Oh, she didn't tell me about that but I could tell."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Well, I promised her that I would smack you," I pointedly said. "You asked her for marriage. You wanted to build a family. But what you're doing is neglect. I told you to make up for her. She is tired of everything. I think the only thing that kept her sane is the precious one in her belly."

"It's complicated," he groaned, rubbing his face with his hand in exasperation. "It's not that I'm neglecting her. I just want a safe place for her and the baby."

"Talk to her," I ordered, then marching away from him, towards the medical examiner lab.

Opening the door, I let myself in. A tattooed male corpse was lying on the morgue table. I was used to seeing dead bodies due to the frequent visit but there were times that I felt squeamish or shock when I saw them.

"Whoa," I gasped, holding my chest in surprise. Edward was standing next to the table, scribbling down something while observing the tattoos.

"Sarah, what can I do for you?" he asked, as if expecting me to be here. "How was Lee?"

"Just want to hang out. And Lee's coping," I answered. "What happened to this guy?"

"Asphyxiation."

"He had a really nice physique," I whispered to myself, opening observing the firm chest and arms of the deceased man in front of me. I stared closely at his tattoos and then his face. "Handsome, too." I looked at his face in different angles. High nose, well-trimmed beard, strong jaw. "Who is this guy?" I asked Edward.

Edward did not answer my question. I stood straight and turned to him. I gasped the second time today because I did not notice that he was standing behind me. His lips pursed in a tight line and his eyes were intently looking at me.

"Hi there," I nervously said.

"I cannot believe that I'm feeling jealousy because of a dead man," he murmured.

"Aww… Edward," I apologetically whispered, stepping in closer to him. "I was just making comments about him. There's no need to feel less. Please forgive me if you feel that way. I didn't mean to."

He took my hand and pulled me away from the morgue table. Then he slowly leaned in for a kiss. I withdrew quickly from him and then placed my palm over his mouth.

"Are you out of your mind? You want to make out in a room with a dead body?" I hissed, shivering as I took a peek at the corpse.

"I just want to kiss you," Edward innocently responded. He even dared to pout. It was adorable.

'Well, not now. And most definitely not with him around. I'll make it up later. Just continue your work."

"That's a promise," he sang, returning to his seat and squinting at the microscope. I took out my business plan book and went through with the notes in it. There are a few ingredients that I need to buy later.

The door opened and I saw Jim. He saw me there.

"I'm beginning to suspect that you're actually working here, Sarah," he remarked. I lifted my right shoulder as a half shrug. "Hey Ed, you busy?" he asked Edward.

"I'm studying decomp rate of various colors of ink to see if we can use tattoos to help determine time of death," Edward replied, still not turning his back on Jim.

"Hmm. Is that a yes or a no?"

"Please come in. How can I help you?"

Jim stepped inside and closed the door tightly. Perhaps, a new case that Jim needs help with, I thought eagerly. Playing cops had become my life. Jim eyed me uneasily a second and then focused on Edward.

"I was wondering if you'd heard from Kristin Kringle lately," Jim spoke. I furrowed my eyebrow together. Did something happen to her, I thought anxiously.

"I'm strong as a rock, but a word can destroy me. What am I?" Edward riddled instead of giving direct answer. I could tell that Jim was trying hard to think of the answer.

"Silence," I answered for him.

"Correct. I've heard nothing," said Edward.

"Oh. Well, I don't want to alarm you, but we can't seem to locate her. She hasn't cashed her last few paychecks," Jim casually informed.

"Oh, my Lord. Do you… Do you think that something bad has happened?" Edward stood up, giving Jim his full attention.

"No. No, no, we're not there yet, anyway."

"'We'? Whose 'we'?"

"Oh, just me and my curiosity," Jim said. I'm detecting a lie, I thought. "I don't know Tom Dougherty well. What is he like?"

"Rotten."

"That's what I heard. And Kringle told you herself that she was moving south with Dougherty?" Jim probed.

"Not in person. She left a note."

"Could I take a look at it?"

I scowled at Jim at the way he was asking Edward.

"I didn't really think of it as a keepsake."

He observed Edward's facial expression attentively. That was too much. I place my book and pen on the table.

"Jim, a word please," I quipped, gripping his sleeve and pulled him out of the lab. "Anyone could tell that that was an interrogation just now. Nygma had a hard time after Kristin left," I harshly whispered to him.

"Occupational hazard. Did you notice any abnormal behavior from Edward?"

"You're not listening to anything I just said. He is a gentle man. A nonviolence man. He even stopped me and Oswald from brawling," I ranted, giving him an icy stare.

Jim's phone buzzed, interrupting our conversation. I huffed and rolled my eyes when he picked up the call.

"Yeah," he answered the phone. "Again? Yeah, okay. I'm on my way." I waited for him expectantly. "Sorry, Sarah. I have to go." He patted my arm and then dashed out of the place, leaving me in frustration.

* * *

I'm very thankful for delivery services. I can't carry all these ingredients by myself. My bones would break. I had bought a few sacks of flour and sugar. After the delivery men put everything in the kitchen, I gave them tips and a few pieces of breads. I jotted down all the expenses in my book and kept the receipt in my business file. I must kept track on how much I spend.

Ever since my face appeared in the papers, my customers came to my apartment with their family and friends, asking about my 'experience' of being frozen. I didn't really mind the crowd in my apartment, they all buy my baked goodies and I have achieved high sales but I had to keep on suppressing my irritation when they asking the same question. Some of them even want to take pictures with me, which I refused. I'm not a tourist attraction. Even when I put on 'on break' sign at the door, people still knocked my door to meet me and they disturbed my time with my God. It was difficult to concentrate praying with the constant knocking and calling.

1.48pm. I peered at the clock at the kitchen. I've done my Zuhur prayer at the precinct and had lunch with Edward. He seemed distracted and when I asked him about he said it was about work so I dismissed it.

"What should I make today?" I sang to myself, scanning the pastries in the shelves and fridge. Egg tarts and strawberry cream puffs are people's favourites and they always sold out. I saw that there were only one cut piece of egg tarts left. The strawberry cream puffs are out of stock. I bought three small packets of strawberries yesterday so I can start making the fillings first.

I checked my two ovens, making sure that I had set the correct time and then I prepared the ingredients for egg tarts. The bells at the door jiggled, so I quickly washed my hand and moved to the living room to greet my customer.

"Mr. Fox, what a nice surprise," I politely said as he looked around my apartment. Then he turned to me. He was wearing a very luxurious suit, like last time. I don't know where he worked at but I suspected that he worked in a huge company, just by looking at his expansive suit.

"Hello, Ms. Abdul. Detective Gordon mentioned that you have a small business at home the last time we met, since I had time to spare today, I decided to drop by," he noted.

"Please. Just Sarah. Abdul is my father's name."

"Alright then, Sarah, you can me Lucius."

"I have some taste samples. Do you want to try some?"

"Sure."

"Please have seat. Does earl grey tea alright for you?" I asked, leading him to my couch. Then I went to kitchen and made the tea.

Lucius asked me about my business and I gladly told him that it went well. It was difficult at the beginning but I slowly made profit, I said to him.

"What about you? Are you a business man?" I finally asked the question that had been bugging my mind.

"I worked in Wayne Enterprise," he replied, taking a piece of my no-bake chocolate cake and put it in his mouth. I eyed him in anticipation, waiting for his commentaries of the taste. "This is wonderful," he moaned. "It melts in my mouth." I nodded in agreement.

"No wonder you were there last time… you know for the raid," I blabbed. "Thank God, Bruce was saved and no one was severely injured."

"I heard you always caught yourself in a tight spot. I was rephrasing the sentence by the way. Detective Bullock's choice of words is not very congenial."

I laughed at the statement. He smiled at my reaction. "Do you know that he called me Muffin Head at first?" I snickered. "It was annoying but now I'm okay with it. The cops in GCPD called me Muffin or Muffin Head."

We had conversation for some more time. Lucius is a very intelligent man. Reminded me of Edward, but Lucius is more composed and confident. And then my ovens dinged simultaneously. I peered at the kitchen and then turned to Lucius.

"I guess that's my cue," he uttered in a joking tone, standing up from his seat and walked to the door. "Thank you for the lovely time."

"Thank you for dropping by. It was nice talking with you," I smiled. I saw him out of the apartment and then I paced into the kitchen to continue my strawberry cream puffs.

Around 3pm, I had finished both pastries and arranged them in the shelves. People would come around this time to buy the food for afternoon tea. Ms. King, my single 43-year-old next door neighbor came first, buying a few croissants and macarons. Then other people from the building came one by one. All of them are my loyal customers, since, they are close by, they came by almost everyday.

"How is Mr. Nygma?" Ms. King enthusiastically asked. I forgot that she fancied Edward the first time she saw him. I would not blame her because I was the same.

"He's fine," I answered anxiously. Everyone in the building knew Edward and I are friends. But we didn't tell anyone that we're together. So far only Lee and a few police officers knew about it, since they probably saw us kissing in the precinct.

"He is changed now. Before he always greets me first, but yesterday, he didn't even bat his eyes," she complained, the corners of her lips curved downward causing her lower lip to pout. "Maybe it was because of my clothes, or that stupid hat!" She suddenly stomped her foot.

"He had some trouble at work," I consoled her. "It's not your fault."

"You think so?" she asked and I nodded. "Okay! Bye!" she chirped and hopped out of my place. Ms. King is a very expressive person and her mood changed easily. I prayed that she will forget about Edward and find a new man.

After all my customers had gone, I quickly scan the remaining pastries. I need to make more cream puffs because they were finished again.

I went to kitchen, strapped my gadget and spend another hour in the kitchen, while singing _What You Want _by Evanescence.


	21. Chapter 21

It was very tiring today. People came more than usual. I had put up a closed sign by the door and locked it. I took off my headscarf and threw it on the couch. I did a few stretches then returned to the kitchen again. I need to wash the kitchen appliances before shower.

After finishing the dishes, I showered and changed into my pajamas. When I left my room after blow drying my hair, Edward was sitting at my couch. He made himself some tea as I saw his mug on the table. He had placed one of his mugs at my place. It was probably spontaneous of him to do that but to me, it was happiness. I smiled everytime my eyes caught the mug in my kitchen.

"Welcome back," I addressed him, going into the kitchen to make lavender tea for myself. I knitted my brows as Edward didn't give any respond. I advanced into the living room. "Edward, are you alright?" I asked, sitting down next to him. He was so lost in his thought, that he didn't even realize that I pinched his cheek. I let go his face and observed him. "I love you," I whispered.

His eyes snapped to me abruptly and I snickered. "Hi, Ed- umph!" I was interrupted because all of a sudden, he knocked me backward with a powerful kiss. His hand was at the back of my neck and the other around my waist. I just stayed still because I was too shocked.

"You're not… returning… my kiss…" he murmured between kisses. My head was dizzy at his passionate actions. Also I didn't have experience in this kind of skin contact. Slowly, I moved my lips against his. I wasn't even sure if I'm doing this right.

I placed my hand on his chest and I could feel his strong erratic heartbeat. Mine had gone wild as well. God, forgive me, but I can't stop myself.

Without breaking the kiss, he pulled me to his lap sideways. My lungs are screaming for air by now. I reluctantly pushed him away to breath, but he didn't stop. He caressed my cheek and jaw with his lips, while I was gasping for oxygen.

"That… was intense," I panted. He had stopped and was staring at my face.

"You said you'll make up for it," he grinned, stroking my face.

"I said that, didn't I?" I smiled. Then I gave him a playful scowl. "Back to my original question, are you alright?" He avoided my eyes and looked downward. The muscles at his jaw twitched subtly but didn't go unnoticed. "Did Jim say something to you?" Now, I'm feeling annoyed. I didn't like it if Jim treated Edward like a suspect.

"You want this, right? For us to be together?"

"I thought you heard me a few minutes ago. I don't mind repeating it again though. I. Love. You," I bashfully said.

Edward failed to suppress his smile at what I said. "I won't let anyone separate us, then."

"Did somebody disapprove of our relationship or something?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Nah… Nothing you should worry about," Edward breathed, leaning to my jaw to give butterfly kisses.

"You know, Ms. King doesn't know about us yet and I'm scared to tell her. She really really likes you, Edward. She was here this afternoon and talked about you," I babbled, trying to sound normal. I bit down a whimper as he nipped my ear.

"Can I stay here tonight?" The way he said it sounded so sensual. I gulped and regained my composure.

"Sure, I'll prepare some pillows and blanket for you," I consented, trying to stand up to take the items I just said. But Edward pulled me back to his lap.

"I'm not planning on sleeping at the couch, Sarah," he remarked. The thought of Edward and I shared a bed burned my cheeks and ears.

My eyes blinking at him, I was still processing what he had said. "I-umm-what?" He was enjoying my nervousness.

"We just sleep. Not doing whatever you're thinking in your mind. I don't mind though. I'm just waiting for your permission," he toyed, with a heavy look in his eyes.

"S-sure," I whispered. "I mean, yes to you and me on the bed together and no to sex," I blurted, and then I lowered my head and covered my face with my hand. This is a total embarrassment, I screamed in my head. His chest was vibrating with laughter at me.

"I'm going upstairs first, then I'll come here," he said, gently holding my chin and tilted my head up to him. I removed myself from his lap and then he left my apartment.

I switched on the TV and was greeted by a kissing scene. I immediately changed the channel, because of still embarrassed of what happened. I stopped at a comedy show. It was _Whose Line Is It Anyway _show. I really like Wayne Brady. To me he is the star in the show. He always managed to give a belly laugh. But tonight because of Edward, I couldn't laugh to any of Wayne Brady's jokes.

* * *

The comedy show had finished but Edward still hasn't come down. I wonder what took him long. I decided to just go to bed since he had the key to this place. I switched off the TV and lights in the living room. I washed our mugs and then switched off the light in the kitchen. I strode to my bedroom. Then I remained still, standing at the end of the bed, staring at my bed like an idiot.

"Does he prefer to sleep at the right or left side?" I mumbled to myself, tilting my head to the side, thinking. A pair of arms wrapped around my body, trapping my arms as well. I jumped a bit but relaxed instantly because I knew it was Edward.

"I prefer… your side," he replied, resting his chin on my shoulder. I snorted at his remark.

"That was a very lame pickup line," I laughed. I freed myself from his embrace and picked the right side of the bed.

Anxiety crept back into my mind when Edward slid next to me. I only lay on my back stiffly. I assumed that he noticed my nervousness so he clasped my hand and pulled me to his cuddle, my back against his front. I believed this is what people called spooning? This is not bad, I thought.

I turned and lay on my left side to face him. He had removed his glasses. This is my first time seeing his face without them. With or without them, I still love him.

"Good night," I whispered.

"Good night, Sarah."

I woke up as my alarm clock blared in my room. I swiftly turned off the sound and peered at Edward. He was still asleep. I don't want to wake him up. I kissed his cheek and get up to the washroom to get ready for my prayer. I understood that I had been committing many sins because of Edward. Hugging him, kissing him, sleeping with him. I'm merely human who can't stay away from sins. But that didn't stop me from doing my responsibilities to pray and spend time with my God. Afterall, I'm still a Muslim.

Please accept my forgiveness and guide me to the right path, I prayed.

As soon as I was done with my meditating, I folded my praying veil and mat and put them in my closet. As usual I went into the kitchen and bake.

* * *

"You're not in bed," I heard Edward croaked with a hoarse morning voice. I was mixing dough with my hand. I accidentally dropped a bowl to the floor and cursed loudly not long ago. I think he heard me.

"This is my usual routine," I shrugged, kneading the dough.

"But I had plans this morning, which is why I want to spend time cuddling before I go," he whined. I shook my head at the sudden childish behavior.

"What time are you going?"

"In thirty minutes."

I raised my brows at his answer. What plans require going at 5 in the morning? Is he planning to hike and watch the sunrise? But I didn't question about it. I focused on kneading the dough properly, making sure that everything blend well. Edward had let himself into the kitchen and brewed coffee for himself. Once I'm satisfied with the dough, I covered the bowl to let the yeast do its job, removed my contraption and washed my hand.

I waited behind Edward while he poured coffee from the coffee maker. He sipped his coffee and turned around. I swiftly took the coffee from his grasp, put it on the countertop and pressed my lips against his. I could taste the coffee from his lips. He embraced my short form and deepened the kiss while I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled back and flashed him a sheepish smile.

"Don't be grumpy," I hummed and leaned in for a kiss again.

What a lovely morning.

* * *

The bells on my door chimed while I was organizing cheese cakes in the display fridge. I turned around to greet the visitor.

"Welco- Oswald?!" I exclaimed. I thought he was in Arkham. Did Professor Strange release him? There were white feathers all over his hat and clothes. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"I got release! I have my certificate here in my pocket," he chirped, showing me his certificate. I scanned the paper fixedly. The logo, the gold seal, the stamp and signature seemed genuine. But that's not the answer I was looking for.

"No. I mean what's with the feathers?" I asked. "Come have a seat."

"I meet Butch and his new partner, Theo Galavan's sister, Tabitha, had some fun with me. At least they didn't kill me," he bashfully said. I was speechless. "Oh, it's very nice to meet you after a long time. Please accept my apologies for being rude about your hand and about the red-head boy. I really hope we can remain as friends."

My mind was jumbled up at the moment. Thank God, I was sitting down. If he's telling while I was standing, I might fell on my butt in shock. I need to rearrange my thoughts for a while. So, Oswald is freed and he transformed into a shy kind man. Then he let Butch and his girlfriend bullied him. And now he is sincerely apologizing to me.

Nonetheless, the fact that Oswald had changed worried me a bit. It was a 360 degree change. What did Professor Strange did to him? I wondered. I tried to test the water.

"How is Professor Strange?" I carefully asked. His eyes twitched and then he flashed a forced smile.

"Hugo is good. He's a very reliable friend," he answered. Something is wrong. I have to tell Edward or Jim about this.

"Have you eaten already?"

"Just some cupcakes."

"I'll make you something to eat. And you need to change. You can shower also if you want. Your clothes should be soaked in warm water for a while to remove all the feathers. I'll give you some clothes to wear. You're lucky that I like to wear large baggy men's t-shirts and sport pants."

I showed led him to my bedroom and took out a shirt and a pair of pants for him. I had to bring his clothes to the coin laundry services for quick dry later. In this cold weather, it would be difficult to let his clothes dry in my apartment.

"Thank you, Sarah. I appreciate everything you did for me. After all I did to you, you still helped me. You're too kind," thanked Oswald, still smiling. He was the same polite Oswald, just uncomfortably thoughtful.

"Leave your clothes in the bucket in the toilet," I patted his shoulder awkwardly and left the room.

* * *

"He's there with you at the apartment?!" Jim hissed. I called him the moment Oswald entered the bathroom.

"He's totally harmless, Jim. If you met him right now, you probably want to hug him and whisper sweet nothings in his ear," I retorted. He was quiet at the other line. I imagined that he was putting a disgusted expression. "The point is… the current chief of Arkham is effing suspicious. How can Oswald change into such character? He even felt uneasy when I mentioned Professor Strange," I whispered harshly, peering at the bathroom, afraid that Oswald might hear me.

"Maybe the professor is very good at his job. Look, I'm working on a new case right now. I'll look into Arkham when I had the time."

Jim ended the call, leaving me irritated. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Putting my phone inside my pocket, I opened the fridge to take out a few ingredients to cook for Oswald.

* * *

Oswald eyed me with his large pale blue eyes after I placed a plate of fried rice in front of him. I went to the kitchen to take a glass of water for him and when I returned he hasn't started eating. I was still not used to this new Oswald. He was staring at me again and I stared back. I decided to consider this as a staring contest. The first one to blink- oh dang it! I just blinked.

"Oswald, you can eat," I slowly stated.

"Thank you. This looks delicious," he cheerfully said. Only then he picked up his spoon and began eating.

"I'll be at the kitchen to do my work, if you need anything," I announced, trying to go away from the weird Oswald.

"Oh, Sarah? Can I borrow your phone? I want to ask Gabe to bring me some clothes. There's no need to clean the ones in the bucket. Just throw them away. I don't want to cause you any more trouble of washing them."

"Of course, yes, you can use the phone," I nodded.

Oswald waddled to my landline and called Gabe. I only hear bits of what he said. He really did called Gabe to send his clothes, I inwardly sighed in relief. I was still suspicious of him. Shortly after, he returned back to his seat at the dining table and continued eating.

An hour later, Gabe arrived with a new set of clothes and coat for Oswald. Oswald even asked him to apologize to me for hitting my head back at Galavan's penthouse. I just replied with a thin awkward smile. Gabe left after asking for forgiveness and Oswald went to my room to change. The former king of Gotham exited the room and expressed his gratitude (again!) to me for accommodating a person like him. He said that he wanted to visit his mother's grave. The mention of his mother struck a sympathetic chord in my heart.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked. "It's been a while since I visit her."

"I think she would be very happy to see you," he smiled, warmly.

I called for a cab to bring to the cemetery since the weather looked like it would rain. I could tell that the taxi driver was a bit uncomfortable by the appearance of Oswald. I turned my head and observed Oswald. He was staring outside the window with nonthreatening facial expression. The last time I was in a car with him, his face was full of hate.

Once we arrived, I paid the taxi and we advanced toward Ms. Kapelput's grave. It was cold. An as usual, fog covered some areas of the graveyard. We stood before Ms. Kapelput's grave, there was a bouquet of lilies there. The flowers were still fresh. I wondered who put it there. Probably Edward dropped by without me.

"Hello, Mother. I brought Sarah with me," he sniffled, raking his moist eyes around the place. "What a lovely spot. I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for the funeral." Tears were starting to fall down his cheeks. I bit my lips to prevent myself from crying. His love for his mother always touched my heart. "But I think you would be proud of me. I'm a changed man. Or… at least, I'm trying to be. To be honest, I don't know if I'm gonna make it without you." I rubbed his back up and down as consolation.

"You're a strong man, Oswald," I whispered.

"Hello?" a man said to us. It was certain to me that his physical appearance is very similar with Oswald. He dressed smart and elegant. "I'm terribly sorry. I-I don't mean to interrupt."

"Not at all," Oswald responded, after wiping his tears. "Lilies," he noted, pointing at the bouquet of flower in the man's grasp.

"Her favorite, if memory serves," the man recalled while crouching down to place the flowers on the grave. I was beginning to suspect that this man is related with Oswald and Ms. Kapelput. "I'm Elijah Van Dahl," he introduced, offering his hand for a handshake.

"Oswald Cobblepot," Oswald replied, taking the handshake. "And this is my friend, Sarah Abdul."

"Hello. Nice to meet you," I addressed in a respectful manner. He smiled to me and said the same. But he was distracted by Oswald.

"Cobbletpot? You're related to Gertrude?" he asked.

"My mother," Oswald proudly said.

Mr. Van Dahl had a shocked expression on his face. His mouth hung opened as he breathed deeply. "You're Gertrude's son?" he questioned. But it was more like he was talking to himself.

When Oswald asked about the relationship between the man and his mother, the man cut him off by asking Oswald's age and that caught Oswald off-guard.

"I'm 31."

Mr. Van Dahl had finally come to a realization about something.

"Oh my God, she… she never told me!" he exclaimed.

"Told you what?"

"That I had a son."

* * *

I was ecstatic that Oswald had found his father. He seemed like a kind man. I mean he visited his former lover's grave even after she left him more than thirty years ago. I guessed strong family affection runs in the family. I had politely excused myself and let them spent their time together.

I gave Mother and Father a call immediately after I arrived home. I smiled the moment I hear their voices. They had put the phone on loudspeaker. I missed them so much. We talked about random happenings for the past few days and I finally told them that I was seeing someone. It was quiet for a moment, then I heard shuffling and Mother's laughs.

"Sarah, your father is sulking now. He felt betrayed," Mother giggled.

"He's a sweet man and he has an honorable job. He's my number one favourite man now," I said, teasing my dear father.

"Honey, please end the call. I don't have the mood to talk anymore," Father grumbled.

"Don't say that!" Mother scolded.

"Aww… Father. He is my favourite. But you're my everything," I said, trying to console him.

"Of course, I am," he exclaimed. Mother and I instantly laughed.

"I'm not going to tell you his name because I don't want you to stalk on him, Father."

"Fine. I'll ask Nathan to stalk on you instead."

"He wouldn't do that. I'm his niece," I countered. "His one and only favourite niece."

"I'll use my older brother dominance."

I could tell that he was changing his voice deeper to sound more authoritative. I snorted at his voice.

"That doesn't even exist. Besides… he's the one who has older brother aura," I said.

"No, he's not," he countered again. We sounded like little kids.

"Yes, he-"

"CUT IT OUT, YOU TWO!" Mother snapped. I froze in surprise. "Sorry, I think it's the menopause," she whispered.

"Okay… anyway it was nice talking to you guys after a long time. Sorry, Father, for teasing you."

"We're glad that you called. I'm also sorry for being childish," Father said. "The neighbor is having a barbeque tonight so we have to get ready."

"Alright then. I pray for your health and well-being. I love you both so much."

"We love you, too."

"Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam."

The second I ended the call, my phone buzzed again. Lee was calling me. When I answered, she was a rambling mess but I caught on what she said. Jim was arrested for the murder of Officer Pinkney. It felt like I was hit by a firetruck. I regained my composure because Lee's in panic, I cannot show her that I'm panicked as well.

"Where are you?" I questioned.

"Home," she responded.

"I'll go the precinct right away. Just stay at home, Lee. I'll update you if anything happened," I snapped my phone closed and then sprinted to the GCPD.

As I arrived, I immediately searched for Bullock. He was sitting at his desk, with a hand on his forehead. I jogged to him quickly.

"Bullock! What in the world had happened? Lee called me and she said that Jim was arrested?" I panted out of breath from the run.

He pulled me to an isolated corner. "Cap found Jim at Pinkney's apartment with his dead body inside. They are in the interrogation room now," he sharply said, raising his palm like he always did when he's trying to clarify something

"So? He didn't witness Jim killing Officer Pinkney right? Jim probably found the dead body earlier than him," I responded.

"Look, Muffin. You don't understand. The case on Galavan's death was reopened," he informed. I widened my eyes in shock and confusion. "Someone called admitting that he saw Jim shot Galavan so the Internal Affairs open the case."

"But Oswald confessed that he killed Galavan," I brooded. I noticed a remorseful look on Bullock's face. I gasped and held my chest. "You mean… Jim… he killed Galavan?"

"Galavan had to go or he's going to destroy Gotham."

"You're okay with this? You knew about it and didn't report him?" I bitterly argued, taking a step back. "Murder is murder."

"Muffin. This is Gotham. Every cop has dirty secrets. But I swear to you that Jim did not kill Officer Pinkney," he said, holding both of my arms, begging me to trust him.

"And how did you know about that?" I probed, tears starting to pool in my eyes. I felt betrayed by Jim and Bullock.

"It's not Jim!" he snapped. "But forensics found Jim's fingerprints on the murder weapon. He was set up."

I glared at him incredulously. "There is a physical evidence on site. Jim won't get away with it, he will go to Blackgate. Uncle Nate will make sure of it."

"Talk to your dear uncle. Convince him that it's not Jim."

I shook my head as tears fall onto my cheeks. Even if I tried, he won't listen, when there is a solid evident in front him. Bullock let go of my arms and marched pass me. My eyes followed and then I saw Uncle Nate dragged Jim out of the interrogation room. He handed over Jim to nearby patrol officers. Bullock rushed towards Jim and I followed after.

"Jim," Bullock called. Jim turned to him with a distressed expression.

"Harvey," he replied. His eyes flickered at me for a second but they quickly returned to Bullock. "The bomber, Harvey. Everything that happened today was set up to trap me," he quickly said. The two officers forcefully dragged him out of the precinct. "The bomber, Harvey."

I looked at Bullock. The age lines on his forehead and corners of his eyes crinkled more as he was thinking about what Jim said. If Jim was wrongfully detained, like he said, then I should help him.

"Bullock. What bomber?" I asked.

"It was our case this morning but I don't understand what it had to with Jim's arrest," he whispered.

"What bomber?"


	22. Chapter 22

I stayed at Lee's apartment again last night. It had been three weeks after Jim's arrest. The final trial will be next week. I felt uneasy to leave Lee alone so I slept at her place for a few days. Bullock secretly copied the files on the bomber case and Officer Pinkney's case and gave them to me. I actually had no idea why he gave them to me. I'm not a cop and certainly not a detective. But it was still helpful to know about the case. I read the files thousand times and could not find anything unusual.

The more I read the files, the more I was convinced that Jim was the one who killed Officer Pinkney.

Lee was shattered, but she still put on that strong independent woman façade. She had told me everything, even though my heart could not handle it. Jim's first kill was the deal with Oswald for his reinstatement. I cursed Jim in my mind. The deal was mentioned right in front of my eyes last time when I sent delivery to Oswald. I tried so hard not to cry or get angry in front of Lee. How could Jim did this to her? I kept chanting my prayers to calm myself but I was still furious at Jim.

"Lee, eat your lunch," I commented. It was more like an early dinner though. She had been spending time with the copied files again.

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled, staring at the picture of Officer Pinkney's bashed head. I cannot stop her from investigating but at least I could get her to eat. An annoyed breath escaped my lips.

"We've talked about this, many times. Please think about the baby," I begged.

She just sighed dejectedly and started putting the food in her mouth. Like me, she had reviewed the forensics countless times. She even dared to ask around the streets of Gotham alone at night. I was frightened for the safety of hers and the baby. She believed that Jim didn't kill Officer Pinkney, Bullock too. He was looking for Oswald, but I didn't tell him about Mr. Van Dahl. Oswald had served his time and changed to a better man, and I had to keep it that way. If Bullock found him, he'll beat the Hell out of him.

"I'm going home today," I told Lee. She just hummed as a reply. "Will you promise me that you'll eat?" I asked. She hummed again. "I made chicken mushroom soup for you, in case, you haven't smell that delicious aroma. Re-heat them before you eat." When she hummed again the third time, I grunted and snatched the files away from her. I had had enough.

"Sarah, I was reading that!" she yelled, baring her teeth in anger. Her tired eyes were flashing at me.

"Yeah, the reason why I should take this with me," I roared, and then I pointed my finger at her. "You told me that you despised Jim's obsession of trying to save the world and here you are. Obsessed. Give yourself a break, Lee. When was the last time you had enough sleep?"

"Give them to me," she ordered, referring to the files in my hand. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"You'll eat and rest. Alright? Remember the baby."

She let out a breath and touched her baby bump.

"I promise that I'll eat and rest," she softly responded.

I studied her for a moment and finally handed her the documents.

"I'll come again tomorrow." With that, I left her place.

* * *

I leaned my back against the door as soon as I entered my apartment. My apartment had been unoccupied for four days. That's weird, there should be a foul smell from the kitchen, because I remembered I left a pot of curry chicken at the stove, when I heard Lee wandering around Gotham at night. I walked into the kitchen and found that it was cleaned. I figured that it must be Edward help taking care of my house. I haven't seen or talked to him in more than a week because my mind was all about Lee and Jim.

I took off my headscarf and went into the washroom to have a shower. Once I was done, I study myself in the mirror. I think I should take my own advice because I had dark circles and I lose a few pounds of weight. My cheeks were not that chubby anymore. I wrapped a towel around my body and exited the bathroom.

Edward was sitting on my bed when I stepped into my bedroom. I quickly take a bathrobe from the back of my bedroom door and wore it. Tying the robe, I marched towards him and sat down at his right.

"I was starting to think that you left me for Dr. Thompkins," he kidded, flashing a half-hearted grin. "How is she?" he asked.

"Trying to look tough, though I could always hear her cries in her sleep," I mumbled, playing around with the knot of my robe.

"How are you?" he asked again. His hand reached mine and clasped it tightly.

"Angry and tired," I responded, propping my head to the side on his shoulder. "You didn't find anything odd in the evidence?" I bit my cheek, hating myself that I dared to ask him that. He was with the forensics, of course, he would analyze very carefully and wouldn't make any mistakes.

"No."

"Do you think that Jim is inno- that Jim didn't kill Officer Pinkney?" I rephrased my question because I knew Jim is a felon for other crimes.

"I believed in what the evidence told me." Of course, he would.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and gazed at the face of the man I love closely. "I missed you," I told him in adoration. "Thank you for watching over my apartment."

His face approached me slowly and I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine. I tilted my head and returned his kisses. I leaned my forehead on his.

"How did you know that I'm back?" I questioned.

"I always dropped by to check. Everyday," he smiled. My heart jumped in joy as the words reached my ears. How could I manage to get someone like him? Did I even deserve him? I leapt on him, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Edward."

* * *

So the verdict arrived. Jim is officially a prisoner and will serve his time in Blackgate for forty years. I accompanied Lee to the county jail to see Jim but I wanted to give them a private moment so I waited outside the door. These rooms are not that soundproof and I could hear everything in their conversation. It broke my heart listening to Lee's pleas to Jim. Perhaps it was best for her to leave Gotham for a better place for the baby.

Bullock had called me saying that he will escort Jim to Blackgate. When I heard that Jim was taken away, I entered the room, hold Lee and told her that I was here for her. She kept on wailing in my embrace and it took me everything not to cry with her. That poor woman.

Edward waited in his car. We sent Lee home afterwards. I wanted to stay but she shut the door at my face, obviously wanting to be alone. Entering Edward's car in a dejected face, i flashed a weak smile at him.

"Let's go home and cuddle," I sighed.

* * *

Lee left Gotham after a month. She had lost the baby. Too depressed, the doctor said. She told me she didn't want to be reminded with Jim for a while so she also asks me not to contact her until she did. Uncle Nate had transferred her to a job at a precinct in Atlanta. He was feeling bad for all that had happened on her.

I was on my way to Chinatown to buy red mung beans and I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Seriously?!" the person yelled. I looked at the ginger in front of me.

"Ivy! Oh no, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I apologized. Then I remembered that she ran away from me in the precinct. Swiftly I pinched her cheeks and she yelped, backing away a few steps.

"What was that for?" she retorted, holding her right cheek.

"For leaving me in the GCPD. I was worried about you," I said. "You and Selina never visit my place anymore."

"Well, it was obvious that we move on. Why did you bother worrying about us? We're fine. Besides, I heard you're happy with lover boy," she blabbered. That sassiness is still there I see.

"Show me where you're staying," I ordered.

"See! You want to pry into my life again," she bickered, leaning on to one foot.

"No. I just want to see the place you're staying."

"Now I wish you stayed frozen."

I gasped dramatically pretending to be hurt. That is just basically wishing me dead but I believed that she didn't mean it. She bit her lower lip in regret. See? I knew she didn't mean it.

"Alright. Fine. I don't want to know where you live. I assumed that you don't want me to find you. But. Can you please visit me like once a month or something?" I pleaded. "So that I knew that I shouldn't be worry about you. Deal?"

"I'll…try," she responded.

"Atta girl!" I pinched her cheek again. She slapped my hand away and glared at me. That glare was unthreatening and adorable. I fished my wallet out of my bag and took out some bills. "Here, 20 dollars for you. For the sake of a fond memory. Bye, Ivy!" I waved while she stared at me like I'm an idiot.

My phone buzzed as I was at the supermarket. Without checking the caller, I answered the phone.

"Muffin! Where are you?" Bullock just barked in my ear.

"Hello to you, too, Bullock," I sarcastically said. He had been phoning me frequent ever since Jim got detained in Blackgate. Sometimes he would bring me together with him to interrogate a few people to find proof of Jim's innocent. I knew Bullock's style of interrogating involved injuries, so when I was with him, I stood between him and the contenders to prevent him from throwing his fist blindly. Once he accidentally punched me in the face and it was funny to watch him apologizing thousand times to me. Edward and Uncle Nate did not know of my adventures with Bullock. I made sure Edward was at work when I went out with Bullock.

"Where are you? I'm picking you up," he yelled. Bullock is always yelling. I suspected that it had to go with his age.

"I'm at Gold Shing. Shopping," I replied.

"Okay. Be there in ten," he said and ended the call. I glared at the phone in my hand, then put it in my bag.

I quickly grabbed five one-kilogram-packets of red mung beans, put them in my basket, and then placed the basket on the counter. I took another basket and did the same. I thought since Bullock picked me up with his car, I might as well use it. Save my money from hailing a taxi.

I waited in front of the supermarket for him. Two huge plastic bags were on my left side. He arrived accurately in ten minutes. I opened his car back door and carefully put the plastic bags inside.

"What are you buying so much?" He rudely asked.

"Unlike you, I have other priorities," I retorted, slamming the door loudly once I entered the shotgun. I haven't fastened my seat belt when he hit the gas suddenly, knocking me to my seat. "Where are we going? Straight to the coffin?!" I yelled at him. He was driving carelessly today.

"Jim was transferred to F Wing and the DA didn't do anything about it!" he screamed in anger.

"What's wrong with the F Wing?" I asked, gripping my seat tightly, afraid that we would crash.

"General population. Everyone that me and Jim arrested are there. He is not safe there. They're gonna kill him," he bickered, turning to look at me.

"Eyes on the road, Bullock!" I pushed his face so that he returned his focus on driving. "What about the guards? I'm sure they protect him. I said eyes on the road!"

He let out a bitter laugh. "Ha! You've been living in Gotham for almost a year. You've seen many things. You've known many things. So stop being naïve! Do you really believe that the guards are going to defend him? Why do you think Jim was transferred to F Wing in the first place? They want him dead."

I ignored his lashes on me like I always did. "So how are you going to help Jim?"

"I'm gonna try everything."

* * *

I've been to Arkham and thought that the place was the scariest place of all. Blackgate is more menacing. There were guards everywhere. The rule was there should be only one visitor per day but Bullock pulled some strings and they allowed both of us in.

A door opened and Jim appeared, looking not that much of a change. Just some beard grew.

"You look good, brother," Bullock addressed, happy to see Jim. "This place agrees with you. Maybe I'll check in. Lose a few pounds, hmm?"

I stared at his belly and whispered to myself, "maybe you should." I don't have anything against heavier people but I have everything against Bullock.

"You don't need to check up on me," Jim said, shaking Bullock's hand. I didn't say my greetings to him. Ever since I took care of Lee, I'm feeling bitter towards him. I just gave him a nod and he mirrored it. He wasn't startled when he saw me there. I supposed Bullock must have revealed our escapades to him.

"Are you kidding? Highlight of my week to see your smiling face," Bullock joked and I rolled my eyes. "Look, I spoke with Dent. He's looking into reopening the case. But you got to keep your nose clean. Last thing you can do is do more time 'cause you lost your temper, alright?"

Jim snickered at what Bullock had said. "Ah, shouldn't be that hard. Everyone seems really nice around here," he joked. He must have been exposed to many corrupted seen in Blackgate.

"I'm looking for Penguin. See what he's got to say," Bullock noted. I tried to keep a cool expression and lowered my head to hide my face. "He's laying low someplace, but don't worry, I'll find him."

Jim stared at me with suspicions. "You sure you don't know where Penguin is, Sarah? He was with you after he got released," he questioned.

"We gone to our ways after we visited Ms. Kapelput's grave," I said. "I don't know where he is," I lied through my teeth.

"How's Lee?" Jim casually asked. "Been writing to me a lot. The letters stopped a few weeks ago. Know why?" he said. Of course, he didn't know what happened. I bit my cheeks and eyed him bitterly.

Bullock had a remorseful expression plastered on his face. He can't seem to answer Jim's question so Jim had to turn to me. "Sarah?" he called my name. I shook my head, I wanted to shout it out to him but I knew it would be painful for him too.

"She lost the baby…" I whimpered, biting my lower lip to stop myself from crying. The baby was his too. The Jim I knew would blame himself for what had happened and he should be. It was mostly his fault. Bullock expressed his condolences. Jim was still devastated at what I said and tried hard to keep his composure.

"How is she?" he asked but seemed to be scared to know the answer. He must have preparing himself for the worst case scenario.

"She moved to Atlanta last month, but that was the last time I talked to her. She didn't even give me her contacts. Said she'll call me when she calls me," I murmured. "I never heard from her since."

Jim gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Hey, don't let this beat you," Bullock encouraged.

"It's good to see you, Harv. You too, Sarah," Jim absentmindedly said, standing up to leave us. He wanted to end the conversation. I felt a bit sad for him.

"Jim, I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise," Bullock assured, but Jim ignored him. "Jim, don't let this break you! Don't give up hope." Jim still paid no attention to Bullock. "Jim! Jim!"


	23. Chapter 23

Why does the Cobblepot's family had things for dark creepy mansion?

I knocked on the door again. Perhaps they could hear the knocking I did a while ago. Oswald had invited Edward and I for an afternoon tea. But Edward could not come because a sudden call from work. So here I am alone. I prayed that I wouldn't embarrass myself. The family must be rich and have etiquettes that I knew nothing about.

The door finally opened by a dazzling young woman. Her dress was too extravagant for a normal afternoon tea. Is this how rich people dressed themselves? The woman raked her eyes up and down my body.

"Um. Hi. Oswald had invited me here for tea?" I said. "Am I at the right place?" I asked when she didn't respond to my greeting.

"You're his lover?" she questioned.

"Oh, no. Mine was supposed to come with me but he had work urgently," I politely replied. I raised my brows expectantly at her. She should be allowing me into the house by now, but she was still studying me disapprovingly. Perhaps it was the clothes I'm wearing today didn't meet up her standards.

Oswald then appeared behind the woman. His lips crept into a smile as he saw me but he was a bit disappointed I came alone.

"Oswald!" I chirped as he limped towards me. "Look at you. You look great!" He twirled one time to show off his looks.

"Sarah, my dear friend," he said happily. "Please, come inside." The woman from earlier has gone now.

"I'm sorry that Edward cannot come to your invitation," I apologized on behalf of Edward. "I brought some pastries. Honey and ginger cookies. Oh, and you said that Mr. Van Dahl have a heart disease? So I brought some fruit tarts with less sugar."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Sarah. But I'm strong for a man with a hole in his heart," he commented from the end of the hallway. He could hear me? Oswald and I walked towards him and I greeted him a good afternoon. I scanned the room quickly. It is a small living room. Very cozy actually. I noticed that there were other people in the room, they stood up as they saw me.

"Hi. I'm Sarah," I introduced, approaching a gorgeous lady.

Her name is Grace Van Dahl, the wife of Mr. Van Dahl. The young woman who opened the door for me is there as well, her name is Sasha. And lastly, Charles, who seemed to be overly excited to see me. Sasha and Charles are the children of Mrs. Van Dahl and Oswald's stepsiblings.

I placed the pastries that I brought on the table and opened them one by one. I paused for a while when I saw a newspaper with Oswald's face on it, exposing that he is a notorious criminal in Gotham.

"Um… you saw the papers already," I cautiously said, pointing at the newspaper.

"Oswald explained already. I trust him," Mr. Van Dahl responded, smiling warmly at Oswald and then to me. I sighed in relief.

"Sorry. I was worried that you wouldn't accept him for his past. All of you are very kind to accept him for who he is," I remarked. "Oswald is a better man now. He had served him time and now he has a second chance."

Oswald was pouring tea for all of us. I wasn't sure if he notice but his stepfamily did not really look that pleased at him. I thanked him as he handed me a cup of tea.

"So how long were you acquaintance with Oswald?" How did you two met?" Mrs. Van Dahl asked, pretending to be interested. I had been with Bullock interrogating people, so I caught a few tricks on reading facial expression and gestures.

"He bought my biscuits, he likes them and we became friends," I smiled, lifting my cup and sipped my tea. I grinned reassuringly to Oswald. I didn't think there was no need to tell them everything he had done in Gotham. "Please. Try the cookies," I offered. All of them took one except for Sasha.

"I had to take care of my weight, so, no," Sasha chided. Mr. Van Dahl scolded her for being impolite. Quickly I told them that it was alright. But Sasha didn't appear to be giving up on irritating me. "Did you wear that to sleep?" she pointed to my headscarf.

"Did you wear your makeup to sleep?" I asked her back politely but there was a bit of sarcastic tone in my voice.

"Oswald, why don't you bring Sarah to take a look around our garden?" Mr. Van Dahl requested. The atmosphere had become awkward. He was scowling at his stepdaughter for her lack of manners.

I followed Oswald as he stood and strutted into the hallway to the kitchen. The garden was at the back yard of the mansion. He apologized for what happened in the living room. I wasn't worry about myself, I was worried about him. We sat on a bench.

"Are you sure you're alright here? Your father is fine but the others… Did they treat you well here?" I snapped.

"I'm fine. I know they are weird but they are kind. You know Sasha tried to seduce me once. She came into my room only in her underwear," he shrugged, like it was normal. My eyes wide opened at that. Thank God, Edward couldn't come. If she dared to seduce him, I'll shove my biscuits into her mouth. No more diet for her.

"I'm stumped."

"How is Edward?"

"You know, we're together now," I simpered, recalling the flowers he gave me yesterday. Oswald seemed anxious about it but I dismissed it because it was still embarrassing for to talk about my relationship with Edward to other people, so I changed the topic. "Jim got arrested."

"Oh dear, for what?"

"An officer was killed and he was at the scene. His fingerprints were on the murder weapon as well. Bullock was looking for you but I told them nothing. It's best for you to stay here and never return to the main city."

"You don't believe that he killed the officer?"

"Jim said he was set up, but the proof was there. I want to believe that he didn't. But I knew that he killed Galavan. It wasn't you. I knew that."

There was something off with Oswald. He was anxious. "Sarah… there is something that I need to tell you about Edward," he hesitated. I bit the inside of my cheeks in worry. "I-I think it was Edward's plan that made Jim send to jail."

"W-What are you t-talking about?"

* * *

I screamed at Oswald, venting my anger at him. He had revealed to me that Edward murdered Officer Dougherty and Kristen.

"How could you say that? He saved your life!" I growled. "Liar!"

"I swear, Sarah. He told me himself. I even know where he buried his ex," he said. I stood up from the bench feeling restless. "I tried to talk to him. But he said something about tricking Jim."

"No! You're lying!"

My mind began to recall Edward's behavior. He did act different after Officer Dougherty left Gotham. And also after Kristen left. I always thought the heartbreak had made him stronger and more mature. Then, I recalled the bomber and Officer Pinkney case files. The figure of the bomber is similar with Edward's. In Jim's statement he mentioned about a crowbar but it didn't show up in the bomber's case, instead, it showed up in Officer Pinkney's case. And the brainteasers. Edward loves riddles. I shook my head harshly.

No. not my Edward.

"I'm leaving," I murmured, stepping towards the back door of the mansion. Then I halted and turned to Oswald. "Why are you telling me this now? Why not last time when you visited my apartment?" I probed, striding towards him. I observed his face intently. He looked nervous and gullible, indicating that he had no bad intention when telling be those things to me. A horrible feeling suddenly crept in my stomach. I was beginning to think that this redeemed Oswald was a façade. But I set the thought aside. "Bye, Oswald."

* * *

I cried my eyes out in the cab on the way home. I was confused and angry. My phone kept on buzzing in my pocket but I chose to ignore it. Edward is not a murderer; I kept reciting the words in my mind. What if Oswald told the truth? I fisted my green headscarf and gazed at it. Edward gave me this as a present. He always gave me presents. Chocolates, flowers, jigsaw puzzles, alpaca toys, kisses and many many kisses.

The taxi driver peered at me through the rear mirror a few times. He looked a bit worried about me. When the car arrived in front of the apartment building, I miserably handed him the payment and told him to take the change. Dragging my feet out of the taxi, I heard a few car honks. I paid the honks no attention and kept walking towards the building.

"Muffin!" the voice shouted. I ignored him. "Muffin! Yo! Sarah!" he yelled, between honks.

"Shut up!" an angry old woman snapped. It was Mrs. Weller. She was screaming profanities to Bullock from her window. Bullock didn't stop honking his car. "Sarah, make him stop or I'll blew his head off!" she yelled to me.

This day didn't get any better. I grunted, and sprinted towards Bullock's car.

"What?!" I barked.

"Get in the c- Are you crying?" he blurted in a startled manner.

"What do you want?" I harshly wiped an angry tear with my sleeve.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"What do you want?" I repeated, crossing my arms over my chest in irritation.

"Get in the car," he ordered. When I was about to refused him, he said, "I won't stop honking until you get in the car."

I grudgingly opened his door and entered the car because I believed that he would keep on honking. He observed my condition. I probably looked like a mess. My headscarf is probably rumpled up. I wiped another tear with the back of my hand.

"Don't ask about it!" I spoke sharply when he opened his mouth to say something. "Just start driving."

He gulped loudly and then started to drive. During the ride, he coughed a few times awkwardly. Everytime I caught him peering at me from the corner of his eyes, I scolded him to focus on the road. I cannot tell him what is on my mind. It was not confirm yet and I didn't want to lose Edward. Tears threatened to fall again.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I noticed that we are departing Gotham City.

"There's only one man who can help Jim."

* * *

I wrinkled my nose as Bullock poured the whiskey into his glass. Of all places, why here? A bar? He knew that I'm not fond of this kind of place. We were meeting with Carmine Falcone. Now that we're asking help from him, I knew that it must be an illegal way. I had to brace myself for whatever came out from his mouth.

Bullock introduced me to him. He offered his left hand for handshake, and I looked at him quizzically. How did he know about my hand? I wondered. My amputated right hand was hidden behind my sling bag. I accepted his handshake and politely introduced myself.

"What did you do to the lovely lady? She had been crying," Mr. Falcone asked Bullock. I took a glimpse at the rear mirror of Bullock's car before entering the bar. My eyes were red and puffy.

"Bullock is not at fault here. I… just had a bad day. Thank you for your concern, Mr. Falcone," I reacted. He offered us to have a seat in front of him.

"I supposed you wanted to talk about Detective James Gordon," he presumed.

"Jim didn't kill that kid. We all know it. Thing is, who did?" Bullock persuaded Mr. Falcone. "I mean, who'd set him up that way? I just don't know how much longer he can stay alive in that place."

Bullock is desperate. Of course, he is. Jim's life is in danger. Mr. Falcone was reading the situation. I'm sure he knew about Jim's arrest, which is why he agreed to meet us.

"I guess I'm asking for your help. Funny, huh? You have every right to tell me to go to Hell. But I…" he paused, glancing at me and then at Mr. Falcone with a helpless behavior. "I got no one else to turn to." I looked down to lap in guilt. I have suspicions on Edward, but I hide secrets from Bullock again.

"You know, Harvey. It's very rude to wear a hat indoors," Mr. Falcone commented.

* * *

I thought we'll be bribing politicians, or cops, or guards to free Jim. Not physically helping him broke out of prison. I'm committing another offense. I cursed myself for letting my idiot-self agreed on doing this. Oh God, please forgive me. It was not the right way, but we have to save a man's life.

I kept on recalling the plan over and over in my head. So, someone will stabbed Jim severely to convince the warden that he died, then the guards will bring Jim inside a body bag, and Bullock and I will wait outside to bring Jim out. Bullock disguised as a guard while I was given a doctor's outfit. One of Mr. Falcone's men named Wilson Bishop will help us. I still remembered his face from the photo that Mr. Falcone showed us.

We'll use an ambulance to escape. I was waiting impatiently at the back of the ambulance. My feet were shaking in tension and I kept on chewing my lower lip. I heard a thud outside and the door opened suddenly. I was breathing deeply to calm down. I shook my head lightly to focus on the men before me. Mr. Falcone's man was there as well.

"Sarah, need a little hand here. No puns intended," Bullock said. I quickly stepped out of the ambulance and helped Jim on his feet. His bloody abdomen had smeared onto the doctor's coat.

"We're getting you out of here. Come on, let's go," Bullock quipped to Jim. We had to hurry before the other guards found out. "Fake blood, retractable knife… can't belief it worked."

"Fake blood?" I yelped. "Oh my God, I thought you're stabbed for real!" I touched Jim's side to feel any wounds but couldn't find any. I sighed in relief. "You were messing around with me?" I harshly whispered at Bullock. He just gave me a wink.

"Come on," urged Bullock.

"Wait. Wait," Jim stopped us. "Harvey, what if this is where I'm supposed to be?" He looked like he had lost hope. He was guilty for what happened to Lee.

"Are you tripping? A lot of good people put their butts on a rail for you… me, him, Sarah, Don freaking Falcone. While walking around somewhere, is the guy that killed Pinkney, framed you and destroyed your family," Bullock inserted sharply, pointing his finger at him. "Hmm? He's walking around while you're standing there all blue and misty. Well, screw your self-pity and let's go!"

"Amen!" the other man said. He was impatient as well.

The familiar guilt appeared again in my heart. No, Sarah, there are no proofs that Edward is the criminal, I argued in my head.

"Alright," Jim finally said, after arranging his thoughts. "But I need one more favor."

* * *

I lay on my bed moping. Yesterday was too hectic. It was emotional exhausting to me. I wept in my prostration during Subh prayer. I just got back an hour ago from Blackgate. Jim wanted to help a young man, Puck, whom he befriended in the prison to escape as well. So we escaped with two inmates. Though, Puck died before we reached the main city. He was beaten up brutally. He would never make it even if he stayed in Blackgate.

"Sarah?" It was Edward. I wiped my tears with my arms and I tried to hold my hiccupped while hiding undercovers. "Hey, you weren't home last night and your phone was off. I couldn't contact you." I could feel he sat down on the bed.

Reluctantly, I sat up and pulled down my blanket. He immediately cradled my face in his hands. His eyes were wildly staring at my face.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" he asked but I didn't answer. "Is it Oswald? Did he do something?" I could not say anything so I just shook my head. "Then, what happened? Please tell me."

"Oh, Edward…" I softly said. My hand reached up to his face and caressed his cheek fondly. "Don't leave. Stay with me." It was a selfish request, I couldn't help but say it.

"I have to go to work. I'll try to ask for an early leave later," he replied, giving me a reassuring smile. I nodded. "I don't know what happened and you don't seem to be telling me anything. I do hope everything's fine." He rose from the bed and kissed me goodbye. "I'll see you later."

I thought about sneaking into his apartment to check for anything that lead to his innocence. But that means that I didn't trust him. So I spend the day, trying hard to sleep.

* * *

Edward came back around after 2pm. I'm not crying anymore. But I still in depressed. He made me a quick sandwich. I haven't eaten anything since last night so it will be my first meal for the day. He sat next to me in the living room. I wasn't really hungry so I forced the food into my stomach.

After taking a sip of the cold mint chocolate drink that Edward bought for me, I straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Feeling better?" he asked, placing his hand at the side of my waist.

"You should kiss me first, then ask that question," I said, closing into his face. I want to forget about everything. I want to forget what Oswald had said. I want to forget Lee. I want to forget about Jim. I want to forget my guilt. I want to forget Gotham. I sighed when my lips touched his and I moved mine in desperation. He returned my kisses with equal passion and moaned when I bit his lips. I let my left hand stroked his jaw and high cheekbone.

I wasn't sure how much time we spend eating each other's face, but now I was lying down on the couch with Edward on top of me.

"We… have to… stop," he murmured on my lips. His breaths were fanning against my face. "Very intense," he teased. I smiled and opened my eyes slowly. I gave him another peck.

"Thank you for coming back early and making me food and bought me my favourite drink," I whispered. He removed himself from me and took out something from his bag. It was a jigsaw puzzle. My lips curled up and I eagerly cleared up the table so that we can play the puzzle.

"Detective Gordon had escaped from Blackgate," he mentioned.

"Yeah. I heard the news from the radio. They said that he got help? What did Uncle Nate say?" I responded, trying to look troubled by the news. Acting is not my forte but I tried my best to look convincing.

"He suspected Detective Bullock. I supposed he asked a few officers to shadow him," said Edward. I took a mental note to inform Bullock about that later.

"In that case, Jim might go to my place or yours. Or maybe the Wayne manor. If he's trying to proof his innocence, I strongly think he'll go to Bullock," I guessed. It was a not a complete truth. Jim did stay at Bullock's last night but he should be leaving the place now.

"Perhaps," he presumed, worrying about something. He wasn't really concentrating at the puzzle. Me too, because I was focusing on Edward.

* * *

Bullock had called me to update about Jim's new lead. Jim had stolen an evident from the Internal Affairs. It was the recording of the call of the witness who said that he saw Jim killed Galavan. The voice in the recording was altered and Jim is looking for someone who can help him removed the alteration.

"Who was that?" Edward asked as soon as I ended the call.

"Bullock being Bullock," I replied in a dismissing tone.

I had a strong belief that Jim will visit Edward to help with the voice recording. I should be ready if anything bad would happen.

"Will you be returning here later?" I quizzed when I saw him wearing his hat and taking his coat and bag.

"Yeap," he responded. "Oh, if you're sleepy don't wait up for me. See you later," he pecked my lips and exited my apartment.

* * *

So Edward is the murderer.

I gritted my teeth as I saw Edward dragged unconcious Jim out of the apartment to the back side of the building and towards his car. One of the good things of following Bullock around is snooping skills. Patience and quiet. Not really two qualities of Bullock but he's good at spying on people.

My heart raced as Edward shot Jim when he tried to escape. My eyes locked onto Jim from afar. From the way he walked, I guessed he got shot. Edward had lost him amongst the people and marched to the opposite street to look for him. I hurried behind Jim. He opened a random door and went inside. Before the door closed, I hold the door and joined him inside.

"Jim. You're shot," I said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I saw what happened," I replied.

"Detective Gordon. Sarah," someone said. I looked at the source of the voice. It was Bruce. And Selina. Are they living together now? We didn't expect to see each other in this situation.

Bruce rushed to us and helped me carried Jim.

"Bruce? What are you doing here?" Jim repeated his question but to Bruce.

"I could ask the same about you two," Selina retorted.

Jim staggered in our hold. He had lost so much blood. He mumbled that he had found the one who framed him. But he was in no condition to do anything now. He is very weak. He kept on mumbling incoherent things.

"Quick, Bruce. To the bed," I instructed. We quickly staggered towards the bed. Jim fell onto the bed and fainted right away.

"Great. A dead cop in my crib now," Selina fussed then stormed out of the room.

I moved Jim's body so that I can check his wounds. I need to stop the blood from gushing out. The bullet hit his main artery. I wished Edward is not evil so that he can help me take out the bullet and stitched him. But he was the one who shot Jim, so he can't help right now.

"I can take out the bullet," Bruce suddenly said. I whipped my head towards him.

"Then let's do it."

* * *

Edward didn't return to my apartment last night when I came back. After finishing Jim, Alfred arrived. Bruce had called him, then they brought Jim to Wayne's Manor, while I returned to my apartment. I guessed he was still searching for Jim until very late. My heart and mind are depressed of what I had found out.

I rushed to the Wayne's Manor right after I had done my Subh prayer. The sun had peeked a bit but I wasn't sure if Alfred or Bruce is awake at this time of the morning, but I pressed the bell anyway. Alfred opened the door and greeted me.

"How's Jim?" I worriedly asked. He let me in and led me to the study room.

"Better than last night. I must say Master Bruce and you did a good job patching him up," he quipped.

I sat on the armrest of the couch where Jim slept and as gentle as I can I took out his hand from under the blanket and felt his pulses. A bit weak and slow but he'll be alright as long as he had enough rest. They had removed Jim's clothes and at the moment he's wearing a robe. He still looked pale from the blood loss.

"Where's Bruce?" I genuinely asked. He was calm while taking out the bullet from Jim's leg.

"Sleeping," responded Alfred. I think he was more worried about Bruce than the weak Jim. I wondered why Bruce was living in the streets with Selina.

"Why is he staying with Selina?"

Alfred's answer was interrupted by the door. Bruce had stepped in and noticed that I was there.

"Good morning, Sarah. You're early," he acknowledged. Alfred had excused himself to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Morning. Told you, I would come early," I said. Bruce was staring at Jim with concern plastered on his face.

"He'll be alright. He just needs plenty of rest," I assured him, flashing a half smile. "I'll be staying here to keep an eye on him."

Bruce excused himself as well, to help Alfred in the kitchen, he said. Those two men looked like they had so many things to say to each other. I'm not so different myself. I let my eyes stayed on Jim. I had kept many confidences from him. Things that I should have told him, Bullock or Uncle Nate. But because of my selfishness I kept them to myself.

Jim suddenly winced and groaned. He opened his eyes and attempted to sit up. I helped him.

"Jim, stay put. You're still hurt," I demanded as he wanted to stand up as well. "We're at Wayne's Manor."

"Sarah, it's Edward. He... He's the one," he rasped.

"I know," I interrupted. He stared at me in disbelief. "I knew. He killed Officer Pinkney and framed you." My eyes moistened when the words came out from my own mouth. "And I knew that he killed Kristen and Officer Dougherty as well."

His face slowly turned into an enraged one and he weakly grabbed my clothes. I let him. I knew he'll be angry at me. His hold was fragile but the fire in his eyes was intense.

"You knew?!" he snarled.

"I knew about it two or three days ago. Oswald told me. I also knew where he is," I confessed, staring at Jim with guilt.

He let go of my clothes and looked at me like I'm sort of a plague.

"What else did you know?" he cynically asked.

"That you shot Galavan. But Bullock told me that," I responded. He clenched his jaw at that. He didn't like that I mentioned about his offense.

"Ed killed three people who worked with the GCPD. And you didn't tell us? Harvey could tell that you're hiding something from us but he trusted you. Why do you think he always bring you with him? He thought maybe you would spill everything."

"I love Edward. How could I-" I stopped myself to wipe the tears on my cheeks. "W-when first Oswald told me, I didn't believe him. There wasn't any proof. How could I just sell out his name? You understand Lee's feelings, trying to cover up for you. It's the same."

"Don't use Lee's name in this." Then he eyed me distrustfully. "How do I know you're not on his side?"

Puffing my chest up, I stared at him with determination. "I am on his side. Which is why I'm helping you arrest him."

* * *

My hand was shaking so I shoved it into my pocket. I was waiting for Edward at his desk. I have to look convincing to him. When Edward was approaching, I chanted a prayer and started my acting.

I rushed to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"What should I do, Edward?" I mumbled against his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I tilted my head to stare at him. He doesn't look like himself. I guessed he was worried about Jim.

"I saw Jim last night," I said. He immediately let himself free from my embrace and grabbed my arms harshly.

"How? Where is he now?" he demanded. My heart broke as I see this side of him. This Edward is not my Edward.

"S-Selina went to me last night for help and when I arrived at her place, Jim was there. He was shot. He was unconscious. So w-we removed the bullet and stitched him. H-he woke up this morning and-"

"What did he say? Did he tell you something?" Edward interjected. He was anxious.

"He asked the whereabouts of Oswald. He said he needs to see him. So I told him where he is. He's still at Selina's place when I left. I came here straightaway because you're the only one I could tell this to."

"Why is he looking for the Penguin?"

"He was looking for some bodies in the woods. He said that Oswald knew where they are. He said that he knew who framed him but he didn't tell me who."

There was a subtle angry glint in his eyes. His eyes went back and forth, appearing to be figuring a plan in his head.

All of a sudden there was a commotion in the hall. Selina came at the right time.

"Who do I talk to about the reward for Jim Gordon?" Selina shouted.

"Damn it! She's gonna sell him off," I gasped to Edward. He quickly went down the stairs to hear what Selina had to say.

Selina told everyone what I had told Edward, except the part where I was there as well with her. Edward stormed into the toilet after all that. I waited for him outside, while Selina was dragged by patrol officers to the interrogation room. I gave her a short nod to tell her that the plan is going smoothly. I closed my eyes trying to hide the misery I was feeling.

"Edward, where are you going?" I exhaled as he dashed out of the toilet and hurried towards the side entrance of the GCPD. He was ignoring my call. "Edward! Edward!" I kept calling him until he was lost in my sight.

* * *

"Can I have a few minutes with him?" I whispered to Alvarez.

They had arrested Edward in action. They heard all his wrongdoings from his mouth. Uncle Nate said that he will be trial to Arkham Asylum. Alvarez opened the door for me and I entered. He was cuffed to the table. And he was glaring at me. I bit my lip and sat in front of him.

"Traitor. Liar," he hissed. "You conspired with Detective Gordon and that little street girl!" I jumped as he slammed his hands on the table. "We could have spent happy times together, but you chose to send me to a loony bin?"

"What you did is wrong-"

"What I did is self-redemption!" he snapped. Then, gradually showed a small grin. "I have never felt so free in my life. So unburden and liberated. You can do it too Sarah."

"Stop that. Why are you like this?"

"All it takes is one bad day," he mocked. I had told him once about my nightmare about Jerome. "You see… he is right. But you're so persistent. Always want to see the good in people."

"I see good in you. I want to be with you."

"Then, why are you separating us? Jim tried to lock me up so I got him detained... so that we can have us."

"No. You want to get away from your crime. It's not for us," I said sharply, and stood up from my seat. This conversation won't go anywhere. He wouldn't listen to me anyway. "I love you but you have to serve your time, Edward. I'll wait for you. I can promise you that."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**CURRENTLY WRITING THE SECOND ONE **


End file.
